


To Know, Water

by Seivarden_Vendaai, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Говорят, дата падения Империи для каждого ее гражданина своя. Империя Гилада Пеллеона еще не пала.





	1. День 1

Сегодня космос неожиданно уменьшился до маленького пятачка пространства, сплошь загроможденного избитыми кораблями. В парсеках от него, быть может, еще догорал огонь битвы, но его величество случай вынудил бежать, поджав хвосты.

Его же величество случай офицеры службы безопасности уже с полчаса гоняли по всему кораблю: вездесущий ногри просачивался буквально в любую щель и даже умудрился укоротить жизни парочке отменных солдат.

Мало удивительного. От звериной жестокости ногри не спасло бы ничто.

Все пошло под откос из-за одного росчерка лезвия – из-за какой-то доли секунды. Возможно, он, Гилад Пеллеон, просто моргнул, и все уже случилось: в ничтожное мгновение уместились и парализующий удар по шее, и два шага до командного кресла, и злосчастный взмах ножа.

«Зато как изящно…»

Он бы ничего не успел сделать – так убеждал его разум. Он мог всё, но не сумел – вторило сердце.

От такого позора Гиладу Пеллеону, капитану ИЗР «Химера», хотелось прогуляться за борт без скафандра.

Но он и все, кто пережил эту мясорубку, все равно здесь: сбежав с поля боя, не знают, что делать, и молча таращатся кто куда, будто приборная панель или палубный настил подскажут, как быть дальше.

Из вахтенной ямы показалась сначала белобрысая макушка, а потом и весь лейтенант Ардифф – подумать только, вчерашний кадет! Он всё силился быть мужчиной, но так и шмыгал носом. За его спиной кто-то и вовсе без зазрений совести ронял слезы. За вычетом этой парочки особо эмоциональных личностей персонал мостика стоял смирно, и над головами висела почти осязаемая тишина.

— Попрощаться с гранд-адмиралом можно будет завтра утром. Я распоряжусь, чтобы его немедленно начали готовить к погребению.

До бедняги Ардиффа наконец дошел смысл сказанного, и на этот раз он дал волю чувствам. По его щекам побежали слезы.

— И мы просто так уйдем? — с неверием в голосе шепнул он. — Капитан Пеллеон, неужели мы оставим всё как есть?

— Всё, что мы могли сделать, мы уже сделали. Без него Билбринджи нам не отбить, вы и сами это прекрасно понимаете.

— Не отбить, но хотя бы отомстить! — крикнул кто-то из вахтенной ямы.

Только горячих голов ему тут не хватало!

— Ринуться в бой и угробить из дурацкой мести кучу жизней, — спокойно говорил Гилад. Он не чувствовал себя таким спокойным с самого Эндора. Такое было свойственно людям, у которых отобрали даже надежду.

— Если я дам прикурить этим узурпаторам, то моя смерть не будет напрасной! — донесся другой голос.

Люди — теперь уже его люди — хотели крови. Трудно их в этом винить — у них надежду тоже отобрали.

— Только Траун почему-то не разбрасывался вашими жизнями так же легко, как ими разбрасываетесь вы, — устало проговорил Гилад.

На поясе пискнул комлинк. Счастье какое: не придется и дальше вести этот бессмысленный спор.

— Пеллеон слушает.

— Капитан, Рукха взять живым не удалось, — сообщил глава службы безопасности и виновато добавил: — Простите, капитан.

— Отставить извинения, — раздраженно сказал Гилад, но потом смягчил свой натиск. — Хорошая работа, Тиерс.

— Служу Империи, капитан.

Когда они все упустили момент, в который Траун стал их единственной надеждой, и как сказать Тиерсу, что Империя, которой он служил, только что умерла? Этот фанатик обязательно ведь спорет какую-нибудь глупость!

Но Гилад все равно чувствовал странное – страшное! – спокойствие. Быть может, гибель Рукха — это вовсе не потеря. Не будет искушения выяснять, кто надоумил его поднять нож на Трауна.

Теперь, когда нужно мыслить трезво, это знание только озлобит их всех. Гилад отчаянно хотел закончить этот день в своем уме, но, как и весь этот молодняк на мостике, совершенно не ручался за себя и остатки своего здравого смысла. Кто поручится за полувменяемого Тиерса, ему даже думать не хотелось.

Так что пусть: что случилось, то случилось. Мертвые не разговаривают, и это, наверное, к лучшему.

А молодняк скорбно молчал, переваривая его последние слова. Помариновать бы их еще немного в их же сомнениях — вдруг успокоятся.

Снова пискнул комлинк.

— Пеллеон слушает.

— Капитан, простите за беспокойство, — затараторила доктор Мэй, глава специальной медслужбы. Ее шок был таким же неподъемным: десять минут назад умер ее единственный пациент. — Мне больше не к кому обратиться с таким щекотливым вопросом. Пожалуйста, зайдите в морг, когда будете свободны. Нужно обсудить некоторые детали и пожелания… ну, вы понимаете меня.

— Да, конечно, доктор, — бессильно ответил Гилад.

Он еще понадеялся, что увидит Трауна только завтра утром, когда… когда… но…

Надеялся и ненавидел себя за малодушие. Хорош командир: то ли боится покойников, то ли убеждает себя, что боится их, а на деле ни то, ни другое.

Сейчас он мог бы оставить мостик на Ардиффа и отправиться в морг немедленно — последняя внештатная ситуация сошла на нет, когда из радиуса видимости пропала система Билбринджи. Мог бы и имел на это право, но отсрочивал свой визит в морг и отказывался верить в случившееся.

Он даже мог представить чью угодно гибель, но не его.

Траун на случай своего отсутствия, полной недееспособности или смерти назначил его исполнять обязанности главнокомандующего. Знал бы он, какой неподъемный груз скинул ему на плечи.

В голове будто в насмешку звучали его последние слова: зато как изящно…

Даже ушел Траун изящно. Они едва выбрались из мясорубки при Билбринджи, и только после медперсонал сообщил, что гранд-адмирала больше нет. Он будто бы боролся за жизнь на случай, если с Билбринджи никто не сможет улететь, но все обошлось, и теперь можно было умирать со спокойной душой.

Смена близилась к концу. Совсем скоро придется наведаться в морг, но Гилад до сих пор убеждал себя, что это сон, что нужно просто ущипнуть себя, вынырнуть из удушливого бреда, открыть глаза — и Траун снова живой и невредимый: он будет чеканным шагом расхаживать по палубному настилу, бойко раздавать приказы, а флегматичная исаламири на его плече то и дело будет лениво помахивать своим мохнатым хвостом в такт его шагам.

Забавный был симбиоз. То ли треклятая ящерица не представляла себя без живого тепла, то ли Траун привязался к ней настолько, что почти бессознательно сажал ее к себе на колени и почесывал ей спинку.

За исаламири теперь тоже придется присматривать ему. Присматривать и вспоминать про рейд на Обороа-скай, координаты Миркра, добытые там, и сотни клеток с ящерицами, блокирующими Силу. А сколько джедаев они повергли в ступор этими зверушками!..

Гилад горько усмехнулся.

Было столько всего удивительного: полуночные посиделки в командном центре, когда Траун бодро заявлял: «Мы еще не отшлифовали наш план атаки, выше нос, капитан!», и частичка его бодрости странным образом передавалась клевавшему носом Гиладу; первая со времен Эндора крупная победа и радостная попойка в первую увольнительную после; гордость за своих людей и своего командира, глубокое уважение к нему, ужас от его жестокости и несокрушимая верность за его же справедливость. Фабрика клонов на Вейланде, флот «Катаны», осада Корусанта, взятие Юкио одним выстрелом — Гилад помнил то безумное ликование, будто это было вчера.

«Останьтесь, капитан, — устало говорил Траун, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле, и даже несмотря на усталость в его позе читалось холодное величие. — Я хотел бы поделиться с вами парочкой соображений».

А Гилад все вспоминал и вспоминал, пытаясь не опорочить светлую память о тех днях своим дурацким отчаянием, но вдруг отчетливо понял, что без Трауна любые его воспоминания – просто шелуха.

Каждая победа — это сам Траун, его мысли, его труд и его бессонные ночи. У каждой победы — его лицо и его голос.

«Я полюбил его».

Эта коварная мысль, казалось, всегда была рядом, но по какому-то закону подлости оформилась в слова именно сейчас и больно ударила в самое сердце. У этой коварной мысли тоже было лицо Трауна.

— Капитан Пеллеон, я заждалась вас, — окликнула его доктор Мэй своим скрипучим голосом, едва он вошел в холодильную. — На вас лица нет.

На ней, впрочем, тоже. Настолько, насколько это уже возможно в ее случае. Лицо этой древней старухи больше напоминало сухофрукт, нежели собственно лицо, но ни ум, ни зрение, ни руки еще ни разу ее не подводили, за что Траун ценил ее больше, чем всю медслужбу вместе взятую.

Но она сидела на столе. Гилад в который раз отметил, что медики на его корабле творят что вздумается, и раздраженно отвел взгляд.

За транспаристиловыми дверцами холодильных камер не было ни одного трупа.

— А где?.. — только и смог сказать Гилад.

Она грузно встала со стола, прихватила валявшийся рядом датапад и споро заковыляла в его сторону.

— Здесь такой уровень секретности, что, не будь я его доверенным лицом, меня пришлось бы убить на месте, но, сами понимаете…

Она протянула Гиладу датапад с развернутым на весь дисплей документом.

Он вопросительно уставился сначала на нее, потом на датапад, потом снова на нее.

— Это может подождать десять минут. Где тело?

— Пожалуйста, прочтите, а потом я все вам объясню. Понимаете, уровень секретности…

— Какой еще уровень секретности? — вскипел он.

— Вы в шоке, — безразлично пожала плечами Мэй. — Дать вам успокоительного?

Ее слова подействовали как ушат холодной воды.

Да, конечно. Датапад. Траун хотел о чем-то сообщить на случай своей гибели и не мог доверить это дело никому кроме своего врача.

Все логично.

— Простите, — Гилад виновато опустил голову. — Я, наверное, и вправду немного не в себе. Так о чем вы хотели мне сказать?

— Он не исключал такого поворота событий и оставил мне распоряжения на этот случай, — продолжила Мэй. — Я увидела ваше имя и решила в первую очередь переговорить с вами. Пожалуйста, проявите немного терпения и прочтите документ, а потом я все вам объясню.

Гилад несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и принялся за чтение:

— Совершенно секретно. И.о. главнокомандующего имперского флота Гиладу Пеллеону, доктору Эльзе Мэй, лейтенанту Зейну Ардиффу… что?

— Читайте.

Помимо восьми подотчетных доктору Мэй в списке было еще шесть имен. Одно Гилад слышал впервые в жизни, еще одно принадлежало покойнику, остальные — персонал «Химеры» различных званий и специальностей — болтались в списке по одному Трауну известной логике. В том числе и Ардифф.

Остатки сколько-нибудь сносной логики испарились, когда Гилад дошел до сути документа. 

«…в случае полной недееспособности главнокомандующего выполнить следующие предписания…»

В случае полной недееспособности… недееспособности…

Недееспособности? Траун умер! Совсем! Насмерть!

— Это шутка? — едва совладав с голосом, просипел Гилад. — Где тут смеяться?

Дальше текст поплыл перед глазами.

Слишком много потрясений на сегодня. Ему срочно нужно успокоиться и дочитать. Срочно.

Но самообладание уже дало сбой; Гилад понял это по трясущимся рукам.

— Давайте сюда ваше успокоительное.

Он не успел договорить – почувствовал легкий укол в шею. Эта старая карга однажды и под успокоительным доведет его до белого каления…

— Скоро станет лучше, — объяснила она. — А теперь идите за мной.

Мэй осторожно, как буйно помешанного, взяла его за руку и потащила в коридор.

Ноги плохо его слушались. Это был слишком длинный день, самый длинный в его жизни. Скорее бы он закончился.

Целая палуба, отведенная под медблок, была отделана белым настилом. В конце коридора, прямо напротив двери в операционную, безмятежно катались дроиды-уборщики. Гилад присмотрелся к их неспешному танцу и встретился бы лицом с палубным настилом, но, кажется, именно тогда успокоительное подействовало, и он отстраненно подумал, что дроиды смывают кровь Трауна. За этой мыслью последовала еще одна: что он способен вынести любое кровавое месиво, но от вида его крови, скорее всего, больше никогда не сможет оправиться.

Гилад, кажется, думал еще о чем-то, но ни одна мысль не вызывала в нем привычного отклика. За него будто думал кто-то другой – кто-то, кто уже всё увидел вместо него и теперь в деталях пересказывает свои впечатления.

— Нам сюда, — сказала доктор Мэй и подвела его прямо к операционной. Рядом открылась еще одна дверь, а за ней оказалась смотровая комната с окном во всю стену.

За окном царил контролируемый хаос.

Шла операция, понял Гилад.

Люди оживленно работали над операционным столом по центру большого зала, а вокруг семенил дроид, то и дело подающий им инструменты.

— Вот вам и полная недееспособность, — отозвалась доктор Мэй за его правым плечом.

Один из врачей отвернулся посоветоваться с коллегой, и Гилад только сейчас увидел, кто лежал на операционном столе.

— Шесть минут в состоянии клинической смерти. Он чудом выжил, — объяснила Мэй. — Сердце придется заменить, но его нужно будет еще клонировать и вырастить. На это время он побудет на искусственном кровотоке, но, к сожалению, сердце — не самая большая наша проблема.

Нет трупа – нет смерти.

Без сомнений, это был Траун — бледно-голубой призрак самого себя в окружении трубок и точных приборов.

— Нож пробил грудину насквозь и под очень хитрым углом. Удар пришелся на левый желудочек. Думаю, вы заметили, каким сильным было кровотечение. Кроме того, раздроблен четырнадцатый позвонок, его придется собирать буквально по кусочкам, но первичная диагностика показала, что спинной мозг не пострадал. Можно назвать это еще одним чудом, однако после шести минут гипоксии на чудо надеяться уже не стоит.

Скрипучий голос вещал о сопутствующих травмах и возможных последствиях, а Гилад слышал его будто издалека. За тонким транспаристиловым барьером лежал мертвенно-бледный Траун, и это зрелище тоже казалось до боли сюрреалистичным.

Траун не может уйти вот так. Только не сейчас. Только не в шаге от победы.

Чьей победы?..

— Каковы шансы на выздоровление? — собственный голос показался Гиладу бесцветным и пустым.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. После такого кислородного голодания многие участки мозга функционируют со сбоями или отказывают вовсе. Однако, как вам уже известно, он не человек.

О да, пресловутый врачебный юмор!

— И? — выжидающе уставился на нее Гилад.

— Чиссы очень выносливы. Резервы их организма заметно шире, чем у людей. Будь Траун человеком, мы бы совершенно точно его не спасли.

— Вы намекаете на то, что в отличие от человека он не умер, но на всю жизнь останется овощем?

— В ближайшие дни, — продолжала доктор Мэй, — станет точно известно, пойдет ли он на поправку, и уже после мы начнем заниматься второстепенными задачами.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Она хочет сказать, что… что ко всему прочему он будет совсем калекой, если переживет кому?

— Видите ли, капитан, — ей явно было неприятно говорить, — в бакта-камеру в коме и со сквозными ранениями – проще сразу на тот свет. Здесь только хирургическое вмешательство, а оно не столь эффективно, а иногда попросту опасно. Словом, если наши попытки не увенчаются успехом, он больше никогда не сможет ходить. Но если, как вы выразились, он выйдет из комы овощем, ему и не придется. Простите за прямолинейность, я вкратце обрисовала ситуацию.

— Да, я понимаю, доктор Мэй, — только и смог проговорить Гилад.

— А теперь будьте добры и исполните его последние распоряжения, — она ненавязчиво указала пальцем на датапад в его руках.

Дисплей уже давно погас. Гилад отстраненно, подобно стороннему наблюдателю, удивился, как до сих пор не выронил его, будучи в таком полуобморочном состоянии.

Зажигая подсветку датапада, он вдруг ясно представил себе Трауна за составлением этого инструктажа, и этот образ шел настолько вразрез с происходящим в операционной, что разум уже отказывался понимать, где реальность, а где всего лишь яркое воспоминание.

Даже слишком яркое: задумчивый взгляд нездешних красных глаз, быстро пробегающий по строкам; резкие, но гармоничные черты лица в бледно-зеленой подсветке; на них – печать незыблемого спокойствия и уверенности. Нежно-голубые пальцы порхают над сенсорным дисплеем в воздушно-легком танце, а на плотно сжатых тонких губах играет загадочная полуулыбка и в мыслях наверняка звучит одно и то же: «У меня всё под контролем, но на всякий случай».

На всякий случай он объяснил, что делать, если произойдет… инцидент.

Согласно его предписаниям Гилад должен известить весь экипаж о его гибели, а потом немедленно собрать на секретный совет всех, кто указан в списке, и заручиться их помощью в дальнейших действиях.

Теперь до него стало доходить, зачем в списке числятся инженеры, медики и высший офицерский состав «Химеры».

Инженеры саботируют работу системы климат-контроля в отсеке аурек-7 на одиннадцатой жилой палубе и на время ремонта — пять-шесть часов — выпроводят оттуда всех жильцов. Занятых кают там всего четыре из двадцати пяти. У инженеров и медиков будет шесть часов, чтобы переоборудовать одну из них под больничную палату и отправить туда пациента.

— И это всё? — спросил Гилад, переводя взгляд то на доктора Мэй, то на датапад. Отчаянно не хватало одного пункта — зачистки.

Доктор Мэй понимающе улыбнулась.

— На вашем месте я бы больше доверяла тем, кому доверяет он.

— Вы так говорите, будто знаете…

— Двадцать пять лет знаю, — перебила она.

Туше.

Когда Траун вернулся в Империю и взял на себя командование флотом, эта женщина ступила на борт «Химеры» буквально по его следам. С ним прибыло не так много доверенных лиц, сколько ожидалось от целого гранд-адмирала, и Гилад сразу обратил на это внимание. По сути Трауну было нужно всего ничего, как он понял потом: своя голова на плечах и несколько надежных людей, готовых прийти на подмогу в случае чего. Но так как — доктор Мэй обожала обращать на это всеобщее внимание — Траун не был человеком, а за бортом бушевала война, его возможными ранениями должны заниматься врачи, которые досконально знают его организм.

Учитывая его подозрительность, доктор Мэй и кучка других медиков, прилетевших с ним, зарабатывали его доверие годами. Чего не скажешь об Ардиффе, инженерах, покойном генерале Ковелле, некоем типе по имени Жорж Кар’дас и о нем, Гиладе.

Но открытый на дисплее датапада документ говорил об обратном: Траун доверял ему – им всем – даже свою жизнь.

Доктор Мэй исчезла за дверью, громко споря с кем-то по комлинку, а Гилад дочитывал послание из прошлого.

«Мы еще повоюем, — читалось между строк, — только присмотрите за мной одним глазком».

Он ни за что не сказал бы: «Позаботьтесь обо мне». Он бы разве что равнодушно проронил: «Присмотрите за мной одним глазком».

— Обоих с вас не спущу, сэр, — шепнул Гилад.

Индикаторы на приборах замигали. В воздух ударил тонкий фонтанчик крови, и врачи принялись за свои манипуляции с удвоенным усердием.

Операция, на его дилетантский взгляд, еще и не думала заканчиваться.


	2. День 2

В эту ночь Гилад решил повременить с секретным советом. Ардифф со свойственной ему впечатлительностью вполне способен провалить грядущие «похороны».

Бедный парень, с такими хлипкими нервами надумал податься во флот!

В медотсеке тем временем царила бурная деятельность: доктор Мэй — и откуда в этой старой карге столько прыти? — громко отчитывала медперсонал, изучала какие-то формулы и графики, жаловалась на недостаток рук и отчаянно шпыняла зевающих лаборантов. По четвертому кругу пошла склянка с кафом, а по корабельному времени уже была глубокая ночь; над столами творилось химическое светопреставление, лаборанты бегали, как ошпаренные, и жонглировали реактивами, а венчала этот суматошный муравейник голография Трауна во весь рост. Наверняка Траун дал инструкции и на счет своего якобы погребения, и Гилад очень отдаленно понимал, что здесь творится, но доктор Мэй — «это уже не ваша забота, капитан!» — любезно всучила ему еще одну ампулу седативного и отправила отдыхать.

Странно: он ни разу в жизни не был так благодарен этой противной старушенции.

Очутившись в своей каюте, он даже не нашел в себе сил раздеться и расстелить постель.

Длинный был день. Тяжелый. Седативное не понадобилось. Гилад, едва коснувшись головой подушки, отключился.

А утром были бутафорские похороны и совсем не бутафорская скорбь.

Правящий совет примчался в полном составе и неожиданно быстро, а за Правящим советом прилетели моффы близлежащих секторов и едва ли не половина адмиралтейства. Что-то действительно большое в лесу издохло. Гилад на своем веку ни разу не мог застать вместе такую кучу стервятников.

Ардифф тем временем негласно стал барометром всеобщего настроения: явившись в ангар для почетного караула, светил красными не то с недосыпа, не то после затяжного плача глазами, а уж зубами скрежетал так, что и за бортом, наверное, было слышно.

По коридорам из уст в уста передавались враждебные шепотки в адрес моффа Дисры. Впрочем, они очень быстро оказались не так уж и беспочвенны.

Этот наглец едва выдержал все формальности, и тут же ему приспичило осмотреть апартаменты Трауна! Даже рекомендательными письмами у Гилада перед носом размахивал!

Интуиция не просто подсказывала, а дурно вопила: после осмотра оттуда пропадет что-нибудь очень важное и к тому же секретное, но у Дисры были полномочия…

Полномочия… скорее всего, они шли сильно вразрез с теми, которые были у Гилада перед Трауном, но тот в своих инструкциях ни словом не обмолвился о том, как ему быть. И.о. главнокомандующего — и всё. Кроме того, еще предстоит найти того типа, Жоржа Кар’даса, и выяснить, что за дела связывали его с Трауном. А ведь никаких зацепок, только имя. Даже если он гражданин Империи, это иголка в стоге сена.

Старушка «Химера» тем временем выходила на высокую орбиту над солнцем Муунилинста. Если бы Траун уходил в действительности, Гилад распорядился бы о том же — предать его свету звезд.

Почетный караул в ангаре выстроился в ладную шеренгу. За последний год этих желторотиков научили ходить по струнке, но быть желторотиками они от этого не перестали: видели слишком мало смертей, некоторые — не видели вовсе, а показательная казнь на мостике, которая случилась, казалось, вечность назад, собрала недостаточно зрителей. Все они только вчера вечером поняли, что на войне. Сегодня утром для многих из них война закончится.

Уже собрался в отставку Тиерс. Его никто не стал переубеждать, все только удивились. На большее силы иссякли еще ночью.

Внесли гравитележку с отработанной торпедой. Опять зашмыгал носом Ардифф.

Доктор Мэй и ее люди здорово потрудились. Гилад обязательно выпишет им премию и дополнительную неделю увольнительной, когда — он даже думать не смел о «если» — состояние Трауна стабилизируется.

А пока для него и всех присутствующих Траун покоится в ложементе торпеды. За неимением более подходящего под понятие «гроб» контейнера ее в этом самом ангаре потрошили всю ночь.

Идеальное сходство. Особенно волосы. Над муляжом поработал, ни дать ни взять, настоящий мастер. Траун бы оценил.

Прощального салюта не было. Баллистики предупредили, что для пальбы из бластерных винтовок ангар маловат. К лучшему, всё к лучшему. Гилад все равно хотел, чтобы похороны как можно меньше походили на похороны. Не стоит хоронить еще живого.

Никто не проронил ни слова, пока техники запечатывали торпеду. Мофф Дисра в окружении своих прихлебателей в кои-то веки проявил уважение и не пустился в напыщенное красноречие. Ардифф, Тшель и тот мичман, которого Траун намедни повысил за сообразительность, стояли, понурив головы. Им троим совершенно не обязательно было здесь присутствовать, но они не просто пришли, а вызвались стоять в почетном карауле. Такой почетный караул — со сгорбленными спинами и сопливыми носами — точно запомнят надолго.

Мальчишки, совсем еще мальчишки.

Под мерное гудение двигателей и молчание присутствующих торпеду отправили в открытый космос. Гравитация звезды сделала остальную работу.

Гилад провожал взглядом удаляющуюся черную точку и сгорал от стыда. Ему придется бессовестно лгать стольким людям, убеждать их, что Трауна больше нет. Впрочем, лгать Правящему совету, моффам и адмиралтейству он будет со злорадным весельем. Поделом им всем.

Очень некстати все они собрались погостить на «Химере» еще сутки. Апартаменты Трауна опечатали по приказу Дисры накануне похорон. Гилад как раз собирался провести секретный совет именно там, но когда-то самое безопасное место на корабле отныне придется обходить десятой дорогой. Кто знает, сколько жучков там могли натыкать.

За неимением лучших вариантов он собрал всех у себя. Не то чтобы здесь кто-нибудь мог подслушать их разговор, но его каюта была вдвое меньше апартаментов Трауна, да и приемной на двенадцать персон здесь уж точно не водилось.

Для шести человек тесновато, как ни крути.

Доктор Мэй, явно на стимуляторах — в ее-то возрасте! — явилась последней. Видимо, заметала следы ночного балагана в лаборатории. На нее тут же удивленно уставились четыре пары глаз.

— Я передам своим людям ваши дальнейшие указания, капитан, — сообщила она. — Можем начинать.

Гилад поудобнее устроился в кресле и сложил руки на столе. Теперь оставалось осведомить их так, чтобы буря эмоций не докатилась до коридора.

— Дамы и господа, — вздохнув, начал он, — всё, что я вам сейчас сообщу, совершенно секретно. Совершенно секретно — это совершенно секретно, за пределами этой каюты и еще одного места, которое мы с вами сегодня посетим, никто об этом разговоре не должен знать. Особенно наши гости.

Все понимающе закивали.

— Доктор Мэй, вам слово.

Та встала и без прелюдии брякнула:

— Траун жив.

На нее вполне ожидаемо вытаращились, как на умалишенную.

— Но кого мы час назад вышвырнули в вакуум? — обескураженно пробормотал Ардифф.

Доктор Мэй тем временем включила голографический дисплей и вывела на него документ, который Гилад уже изучил вчера вечером. Четыре пары глаз с неверием вчитывались в каждое слово.

— Но почему мы, сэр? — первым подал голос лейтенант Тшель.

— Подозреваю, что гранд-адмирал искал надежных людей со специфическими навыками, — проговорил Гилад. — Я читал ваше досье, Тшель. До академии вы несколько лет занимались информационной безопасностью на промышленных объектах. Вы понадобитесь нам на случай, если придется водить за нос — а нам совершенно точно придется — возможных недоброжелателей. А на вас, Ардифф, лежит вообще грандиозная ответственность. Вы разбираетесь в точных механизмах, а потому будете следить за системой жизнеобеспечения и координировать работу инженеров во время ее отладки. — Инженеры Мейнард и Лейн вопросительно переглянулись. — Нельзя пускать к нему никого постороннего, потому нам нужен свой человек, который… — Гилад задумался.

— Сечет фишку, — добавил Ардифф, потупив взгляд.

— Сечет фишку, — подтвердил Гилад, будто пробуя на вкус новое выраженьице. — Словом, мы все должны обеспечить доктору Мэй и ее людям условия для нормальной работы. И для скорейшего выздоровления гранд-адмирала.

— Капитан, сэр, — осторожно начал Ардифф, — он настолько плох?

— Сейчас увидите.

Гилад велел всем разбрестись, выдумать себе любого рода воспаление хитрости и собраться в медблоке с интервалом в пять-десять минут. Мейнард, рыжая бестолочь, преуспел настолько, что вспорол себе ладонь и теперь мчался через весь коридор, заливая кровью палубный настил.

Пока доктор Мэй, тихо ругаясь на его злокозненную изобретательность, обрабатывала рану, пришли остальные: кто с несуществующей мигренью, кто с ушибами. Гилад отстраненно подумал, что Траун был падок на горячие головы и потому собрал вокруг себя этот отряд самоубийц.

— Следуйте за мной, господа, — буркнула доктор Мэй.

Они прошли по знакомым коридорам до самого отделения интенсивной терапии и остановились у первой двери.

— Капитан Пеллеон, вынуждена вас предупредить, — осторожно начала Мэй.

Сердце пропустило удар.

— Ему хуже? — опешил Гилад.

— Нет, но… увиденное может вас немного шокировать.

Она отперла дверь и вошла первой, Гилад за ней.

Он не успел отойти и пропустить в палату остальных — так и остолбенел прямо на пороге. Ему в спину кто-то впечатался — судя по острому локтю прямо под ребро, Тшель.

— Что здесь произошло? — процедил сквозь зубы Гилад.

То ли ему наорать на доктора Мэй, то ли опять убедить себя, что так и нужно…

Парни за его спиной, кажется, даже перестали дышать.

— Время поджимало, — развела руками Мэй.

До Гилада стало медленно доходить, почему волосы на муляже выглядели как настоящие.

Что ж, по крайней мере, операция прошла успешно и теперь Траун с перебинтованной грудной клеткой лежал в палате, а не под скальпелем.

Но обритый налысо.

На подушке вокруг его головы осталось несколько утлых прядей волос — видимо, впопыхах обронили.

— У нас была возможность смоделировать его внешность до мельчайших деталей, но, сами понимаете, — оправдывалась доктор Мэй, — найти что-нибудь более-менее похожее на волосы на военном корабле нереально.

«А покрасить и обрить кого-нибудь еще — значит, вызвать кучу ненужных вопросов», — договорил про себя Гилад. Они просто… действовали согласно ситуации.

Траун превосходно их вышколил.

— Не кипятитесь вы так, — доктор Мэй хлопнула его по плечу. — Скоро отрастут.

…превосходно, превосходно вышколил.

На нее уже сыпалась куча вопросов, а ответы порождали гвалт и ругань, но Гилад почти не слышал их. Всё это ему уже рассказали вчера вечером и дополнили докладом ночной смены с утра.

В остром желании убрать этот беспорядок он протянул руку к подушке.

До этой ночи у Трауна были красивые иссиня-черные волосы, теперь же их ничтожные остатки на белой наволочке выглядели нелепо и даже оскорбительно. Не должно гранд-адмиралу имперского флота спать на грязной подушке.

Гилад подобрал прядь волос и, повинуясь давно терзавшему его желанию, прижал к щеке.

Мягкие. Струятся сквозь пальцы, как шелк, и пахнут лекарствами.

Больно защемило в груди. 

Острые и чуть надменные черты его лица, стоило убрать волосы, непонятным образом смягчились. Исчезли агрессивный шарм и холодная сексуальность, а на их место пришло что-то светлое и неуловимо-печальное.

Гиладу всегда казалось, что он знал это лицо – каждую морщинку, каждую черточку. Знал настолько досконально, как может знать только тот, кто снова и снова воскрешал его в своей памяти.

Знал и совсем не узнавал. Такой Траун, безмятежный и уязвимый, был для него болезненным открытием, с которым не скоро еще придется свыкнуться.

Гилад спрятал во внутренний карман кителя прядь его волос и тяжело вздохнул.

— Доктор Мэй, — придав голосу твердости, сказал он, — заставьте кого-нибудь убрать это безобразие.

Для пущего эффекта он раздраженно ткнул пальцем на усыпанную волосами подушку.

— Остальные — за работу. Тшель, нам нужна парочка дроидов. Позаботьтесь, чтобы их память ближайшие полтора часа была занята складом медикаментов. Лейн, ступайте в машинное отделение и посмотрите, что можно сделать, чтобы вывести из строя систему климат-контроля на одиннадцатой палубе и не привлечь лишнего внимания. О результатах доложите мне лично. Мейнард, изображайте бурную деятельность в отсеке аурек-7 одиннадцатой палубы. Ардифф, вы со мной к медикам. Придумаем, как перетащить все это железо, — он указал на кучу приборов жизнеобеспечения, — и не угробить гранд-адмирала по дороге.

Хорошо, что половина экипажа спустилась на Муунилинст в увольнительную. Меньше лишних глаз.

Гилад представил, сколько работы предстоит сегодня их шестерке, и ужаснулся.

«О звезды, нам бы немного сил и надежды».

Но его обессиленная надежда лежала под белыми простынями, а разум ее витал слишком далеко, чтобы услышать его просьбу.


	3. День 3

— Чем ближе к грузовому турболифту, тем лучше.

— Каюта рядом с грузовым турболифтом занята. Мы не можем!..

— Тогда ступайте в каюту напротив грузового турболифта! Вчера родились, что ли?

Возможно, этой ночью комлинк задымится прямо у него в руках, но куда раньше, Гилад был почти уверен, сдадут нервы.

Трауна опять увезли в операционную и уже четвертый час оттуда не было никаких новостей. Доктор Мэй только заверила, что, если повезет, это последняя операция, и от ее слов прямо-таки разило двусмысленностью.

Последняя или нет, но Траун слишком задержался в медблоке. С тем же успехом его можно было выставить в музей у всех на виду. Поэтому за время операции дроиды должны были быстро собрать все необходимое и перевезти на одиннадцатую палубу.

Время от времени по комлинку докладывал о своей работе Тшель. Они с Мейнардом битый час колдовали над пассажирским турболифтом номер четыре.

Гилад еще помнил на своем веку «гениальное» изобретение конструкторов Рендили — камеры наблюдения в турболифтах, а вместе с ними — лишнюю трату ресурсов. Когда на верфях Куата начали строить звездные разрушители, насколько он помнил, не в последнюю очередь избавились именно от видеонаблюдения в турболифтах. Казалось бы, простая логика: даже если какой-нибудь сорвиголова додумается покинуть кабину турболифта через шахту, путь его побега только шахтой и ограничится.

Долгих лет жизни конструкторам Куата: в этот самый момент Тшель без единого препятствия прятал ДНК-сканер прямо под отделочной панелью в левой стенке кабины. Если все пройдет гладко, ему останется только подстроить под него камеры на палубе, и дежурные на контрольном пункте наблюдения в нужный момент будут мирно созерцать пустой коридор.

Но на этом подарки судьбы заканчивались. Когда придет время перевозить Трауна на одиннадцатую палубу, с грузовым турболифтом придется попотеть, потому что в отличие от пассажирского в нем есть не только камеры наблюдения, но и всевозможные детекторы. Гилад боялся, что Тшель как минимум не успеет, а как максимум не справится вовсе.

Но пока все шло по плану. Вскоре даже объявилась доктор Мэй.

— У нас все хорошо, — усталым голосом доложила она. — Если выйдет из комы, то будет бегать.

К полудню по корабельному времени ангар начали наводнять челноки — экипаж возвращался из увольнительной. После долгого молчания Тшель отчитался по грузовому турболифту, и Трауна успели переправить на одиннадцатую палубу, не привлекая лишнего внимания. 

Теперь, когда технические трудности остались позади, у Гилада в каюте заседало пять красноглазых пародий на людей. Доктор Мэй, силясь еще что-то предложить, стояла в блеклом зеленом свете голографических дисплеев и вяло сыпала научными терминами, то и дело ссылаясь на графики, снимки и таблицы. Остальные мысленно обнимали подушки, и даже убойная доза стимулятора не отвлекала их от этого архиважного занятия.

— …словом, — заключила она, — состояние стабильно тяжелое, но у нас есть идея.

— Говорите, — устало приказал Гилад. За последние трое суток он спал часов пять, и мешки под глазами стали самым привычным зрелищем в зеркале освежителя.

— Мне кажется, терять нам нечего, поэтому мы можем прибегнуть к экстриму.

Все оживились.

— Почему меня уже настораживает ваше предложение? — скептически спросил Тшель.

— Потому что мы хотели бы применить экспериментальный препарат, — объяснила Мэй. — Лет десять назад на Кореллии был случай, подобный нашему: глубокая кома, обширное отмирание клеток мозга, сильные внутренние повреждения — словом, безнадежный пациент. К счастью или нет, но на тот момент разрабатывали нейростимулятор нового образца и как раз приступали к его тестированию. Врачи предложили родственникам пациента послужить на благо науки, и родственники оказались сговорчивыми.

Гилад хоть и старался ее слушать, но его преследовала неясная тревога.

— Довольно быстро начали восстанавливаться клетки мозга, но тут появилась первая проблема, вполне тривиальная: новый мозг равно новое накопление опыта. Пациенту пришлось заново учиться говорить, он не узнавал жену, с которой прожил в браке двадцать лет, и это мелочи по сравнению с тем, что он какое-то время даже не знал, для чего ему одежда и как пользоваться освежителем. Стоит отметить, что после такой экстремальной терапии пациент пришел в себя буквально через два стандартных месяца, но потом появилась еще одна проблема — он начал стремительно терять вес. Причину удалось выяснить уже после того, как он умер от истощения.

— И… какова была причина? — осторожно спросил Ардифф.

— Выяснилось, что все ресурсы организма ушли на восстановление мозга. Случай предали огласке, разразился громкий скандал, препарат так и не запустили в производство. Некоторые горячие головы до сих пор пытаются свести побочный эффект к минимуму, но я сверилась с последними данными и выяснила, что воз и ныне там.

Повисло тягостное молчание. Гиладу отчего-то казалось, что доктор Мэй предлагала два схожих пути: использовать этот экспериментальный препарат и убить Трауна быстро или ждать, пока активность мозга упадет до критической отметки сама.

— Пока вы не принялись закидывать меня отказами, — нарушила тишину Мэй, — замечу, что мозг у чиссов устроен не совсем так, как человеческий.

Последовала еще одна вереница научных терминов, из которых большинство присутствующих — и Гилад в том числе — понимали только предлоги и союзы.

— Стало быть, я ничего не понял, — задумчиво протянул Ардифф и прямо-таки озвучил всеобщее замешательство. Инженеры тем временем с завидным упорством изображали бодрость.

— Я хотела сказать, Ардифф, — устало вздохнула она, — что его организм от природы приспособлен выносить такие нагрузки. Поэтому Траун пока еще жив.

На лицах отразилась напряженная работа мысли.

Гилад уцепился было за надежду, но радость его быстро сошла на нет. Даже если препарат сработает, доктор Мэй сказала, что возможна частичная или полная амнезия.

Память. Его опыт, его воспоминания — если не всё, то многое просто исчезнет. В один прекрасный день Траун очнется, посмотрит на него и спросит, кто он такой, но даже эту цену Гилад готов был заплатить, вот только остальные… кому будет нужен командир, который не помнит даже своего имени?

А этот побочный эффект...

— Будем голосовать, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказала доктор Мэй. — Хорошенько подумайте, прежде чем высказать свое мнение.

— Но нас шестеро, — взмахнул перебинтованной рукой Мейнард.

— Голос капитана Пеллеона будет решающим.

«Ах да, я теперь еще и здесь главный».

— Я предложила и я готова это сделать, — сказала доктор Мэй.

— Я за, — сказал Тшель.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Мейнард.

Лейн, не проронив ни слова, отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ардифф? — окликнула доктор Мэй. — Ваше слово.

— Я могу воздержаться от голосования?

— Не можете.

Сомнения были написаны у него на лбу. С такими нервами и во флот…

— Я против! — выпалил Ардифф и угрюмо опустил голову.

— Капитан Пеллеон, ваш черед, — вздохнула доктор Мэй. — Я вам не завидую.

— И на том спасибо, — буркнул Гилад.

Ему не давала покоя одна-единственная мысль, и он был почти уверен, что остальные думали о том же: если что-то пойдет не так, захочет ли Траун после этого жить? Как быть, если он пойдет на поправку, но абсолютно ничего не будет помнить? Как вынести взгляд, которым обычно смотрят на незнакомцев?

А если мозг так и не восстановится до конца?.. А если восстановится, но побочные эффекты от препарата убьют Трауна точно так же, как того бедолагу?..

Доктор Мэй сказала, что он вынослив, но где предел его выносливости? То, что Траун уже перенес, может оказаться просто разминкой.

А еще Траун негласно предоставил это решение ему и никогда бы не простил за трусость.

— Доктор Мэй, — Гилад не чувствовал такой уверенности ни разу в жизни, — приступайте к работе.

— Спасибо за доверие, капитан, — кивнула она.


	4. День 7

Кричащая роскошь Корусанта стесняла и давила со всех сторон. Казалось, с прошлого их визита — целых шесть лет назад? — здесь стало на порядок меньше пригодного для дыхания воздуха. Интересно, как там те бедняги на нижних уровнях? Тысячелетиями не видели солнца, а теперь и дышать нечем.

Они отбили Корусант у Новой Республики — «повстанцев, капитан!» — неделю назад. Малыми жертвами, но в некоторых районах разруха царила феноменальная: отступая, повстанцы успели разнести пару генераторов планетарного щита и несколько металлургических предприятий. Траун то и дело скрежетал зубами — в его тщательно срежиссированной атаке даже таких несущественных потерь не предусматривалось.

Параноик и перфекционист.

Гилад готов был целовать его руки.

— Мы в столице, сэр, — со счастливой улыбкой повторял он. — Оно того стоило.

— Вы все еще ничего не понимаете, капитан, — хмыкал Траун и возвращался к своей работе.

Гилад и впрямь ничего не понимал. Даже для закупки и установки новых генераторов заоблачных средств не требуется, а металлургия… в конце концов, промышленным центром, в отличие от Куата, Фондора и Дуро, Корусант не был.

Но раз уж они в столице, а Траун не в настроении, Гилад не придумал ничего лучше, чем подсчитать, когда им всем предстоит увольнительная, и заказать для своего не в меру раздосадованного командира билеты в местную галерею искусств. Потом Траун ненавязчиво намекнул, что пойдет туда только с соответствующей компанией, и предложил позвать всех желающих. Вполне ожидаемо желающих нашлось немного, даже когда он сказал, что сам оплатит билеты, и все трое сейчас брели вслед за ним по мощеным расписной плиткой пандусам.

В памяти то и дело всплывал случай из далекой юности, когда во время каникул Гилад, будучи зеленым кадетом, отправился вместе с сокурсниками отметить удачную сдачу экзамена. Деньги собирали месяцами — хотели махнуть в какое-нибудь злачное место на верхних уровнях. Когда самый важный день настал, злачное место, полное чопорных аристократов, встретило троих кадетов довольно враждебно, что не помешало им надраться в хлам, а потом мочиться вниз с обзорной площадки над зданием Галактической оперы и предаваться философским размышлениями: долетит ли струя до земли?

Весело вспомнить — стыдно рассказать. Особенно сорок пять лет спустя и в обществе, с которым ему предстоит провести сегодняшний вечер.

Тшель и Ардифф, оба родом из влиятельных семей, наверняка их бы за такие выходки высекли; гранд-адмирал Траун — просто гранд-адмирал Траун.

— Ну и дует здесь, на верхотуре! — поежился Тшель. — Что скажете, адмирал?

— Там, откуда я родом, — стоя к нему спиной, отстраненно проговорил Траун, — это называется легким бризом.

Тшель хихикнул, но даже его природная открытость не разбавила почти осязаемое напряжение. Молодежь за редкими исключениями до сих пор боялась Трауна, как огня, и даже в такой неформальной обстановке предпочитала слиться с пейзажем.

Гилад вдруг подумал, что пойти в галерею искусств они с Ардиффом решили на спор. С этих двоих станется еще и не такое.

Ребячество…

— Господа, не отставайте, — окликнул Траун своих спутников.

Тшель и Ардифф увлеченно глазели по сторонам и, кажется, даже не слышали оклика. Ряженые в парчу и атлас благородные дамы сдержанно улыбались им и шли мимо — почти пролетали, подобно лепесткам цветов. Гилад не замечал их и не хотел замечать.

Впереди, сложив руки за спиной, бодро шагал Траун. Мерно выстукивали по мощеным площадкам каблуки белых ботинок, а ветер натужно дул, взлохмачивая блестящие иссиня-черные волосы.

Гилад печально вздохнул, провожая взглядом его статную фигуру в длинном пепельно-сером камзоле с воротником-стойкой. Эту вещицу можно было даже назвать щегольской, не знай он, что из парадных вещей у Трауна только она и китель с аксельбантами.

Гранд-адмирал, который богат лишь своими мыслями.

Будто припомнив что-то, Траун остановился, резко повернулся, и особенно сильный порыв ветра всколыхнул полы его камзола. Ладная комбинация движений, случайное неслучайное, неуловимость момента — и вот он уже похож на птицу, расправившую крылья для полета: лови, не то улетит безвозвратно.

«Я люблю тебя».

Гилад любил багровый отсвет глаз и бледно-голубую кожу, любил тонкий надменный нос, такие же тонкие губы и брови вразлет. Гилад любил в нем всё и, кажется, сколько себя помнил.

— Гилад, будьте любезны, — Траун заглянул ему прямо в глаза и мягко усмехнулся. Его певучий грудной баритон и холодную вежливость Гилад любил не меньше. — Приведите наших спутников обратно, пока они окончательно не потерялись.

Впервые в жизни Гилад отчаянно захотел, чтобы эти двое действительно потерялись на ближайшие полчаса.

Иногда на Корусанте очень легко заблудиться…

— Да, конечно, сэр, — растерянно ответил он.

— Сегодня просто Траун.

— Траун.

«Я люблю тебя, Траун».

Тшель и Ардифф застряли рядом с летним двориком какого-то кафе, оживленно споря, и даже не заметили его приближения.

— Зря мы пошли, — сокрушался Ардифф.

— Да ладно, гранд-адмиралу наверняка приятно, что с ним пошло столько народу, — Тшель пожал плечами. — Много интересного узнаем. Или ты гранд-адмирала до сих пор боишься?

— Возможно. Но меньше всего я хотел узнать, что капитан Пеллеон, кажется, просто хотел побыть с ним наедине, а мы зачем-то увязались следом.

— Да ты шутишь! — опешил Тшель.

— Эх, зря я это тебе сказал. Еще проболтаешься кому-нибудь.

— Делать мне больше нечего, как трепаться о личной жизни своего начальства!

Было бы о чем трепаться. До этого момента Гиладу даже не приходило в голову, что это похоже на свидание, он просто хотел сделать Трауну приятное, но… Ардифф прав, как всегда. Увы.

— Господа, гранд-адмирал просил не отставать, — он старательно сделал вид, что не слышал их разговора. — На Корусанте очень легко заблудиться.

Оба разе что не подскочили от неожиданности. Что-то за пределам понимания давало Гиладу уверенность, что о своих сумасшедших теориях они теперь предпочтут забыть.

Остаток пути все равно приходилось дергать их за рукава, а в галерее искусств пропал уже Траун: он стоял здесь, рядом, но мыслями был непроглядно далеко. В другом конце огромного светлого зала, увешанного картинами, вещал экскурсовод.

Ни один экскурсовод не расскажет того, что видит Траун.

Техника рисунка, анатомические и психологические особенности художника, его мировоззрение — он буквально читал картины, и Гилад, сколько ни пытался, так и не понял, как он это делает.

— Художник — скорее всего, человек, максимум — панторанин, — остановившись у портрета пау’ана с царственной осанкой, задумчиво проговорил Траун. Серая кожа с вертикальными бороздами казалась такой блеклой, будто изображенный на картине пау’ан либо стар, либо тяжело болен. — Удивительно, как много внимания люди уделяют глазам.

Гилад в который раз внимательно всмотрелся в картину, но так ничего и не заметил.

— Только взгляните, Гилад, — с восхищенным придыханием сказал Траун. — Потрясающая детализация радужки и даже блики света на зрачке! Согласитесь, не так много существ в этой галактике видит достаточно четко, многие — даже в других цветовых спектрах и… — он задумался.

— Вы хотите сказать, — начал Гилад, — не могут выражать свое душевное состояние одним взглядом.

— Именно. Поэтому люди и им подобные, когда хотят что-то скрыть, в первую очередь прячут глаза. Когда можно, скажем, догадаться об испуге по одним только расширенным зрачкам, это самый логичный ход, и тем не менее он говорит об уязвимости, которую можно взять на вооружение.

Траун повернулся к нему и напрямик спросил:

— А вы чувствуете себя уязвимым?

— Мне нечего от вас скрывать, — поспешно выдал Гилад.

— Я знаю, что вы предельно честны со мной, — Траун усмехнулся.

«Нет, не знаешь. И вряд ли захочешь знать».

— И все-таки первое время вам хотелось провалиться сквозь палубу.

— Некоторые люди — чисто инстинктивно — точно так же ищут уязвимость в чужом взгляде, — Гилад едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы не отвести глаза. — Но ваш оказался настолько чужим, что я не увидел ничего и… не на шутку струхнул.

Траун с понимающей улыбкой отвернулся и медленно зашагал к другой картине.

— Вы умный и смелый человек — я видел это в ваших глазах, — бросил он через плечо. — Если однажды вы найдете мое уязвимое место, обидно мне не будет.

Экскурсовод в другом конце зала поинтересовался, есть ли у кого вопросы, и все умолкли, погруженные в размышления.

В груди что-то волновалось и пело. Только бы этот вечер не заканчивался! Только бы Траун и дальше говорил и улыбался! Он так редко улыбается, что за его улыбку можно отдать жизнь.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Гилад, и в тишине зала шепот показался оглушительно громким.

Траун оторвался от картины и рассеянно огляделся по сторонам.

— Что вы сказали?

— Я люблю тебя, — громче сказал Гилад, и на душе у него вдруг стало так легко, как не было даже в безмятежном детстве.

— Прекрасная новость, — со сталью в голосе проговорил Траун, — но я вас даже не знаю.

От собственного крика он даже проснулся и чуть не свалился со стула.

Он снова видел сон, в котором Траун его не помнит.

— Капитан Пеллеон, вы опять уснули за столом.

Откуда-то слева донесся усталый голос Ардиффа.

— Который час?

— Половина пятого утра, — глянув на хронометр, сообщил он.

Уже лучше. Прошлой ночью он вскочил еще раньше и не сомкнул глаз до самой побудки.

— А вы почему не спите? — он с ощутимым запозданием почувствовал себя полным дураком. Сейчас ведь его смена.

— Сейчас моя смена, — подтвердил Ардифф. — И вы просили меня помочь с разбором корреспонденции, а потом отключились. Я решил вас не будить и закончил сам.

Гилад страдальчески схватился за голову. Ему срочно нужно отдохнуть.

— Вам бы нормально отдохнуть, капитан, — повторил Ардифф.

— Вы… вы что… вы зачем… — он хотел отчитать болтливого лейтенантишку, но вскоре и сам понял, что отчитывать за настолько очевидное глупо. — Налейте мне кафа, пожалуйста. Если есть.

— Есть.

Тот кивнул, вскочил с кушетки и скрылся за дверью, а потом появился так же стремительно, как и исчез, с дымящейся чашкой в руках.

— Вы сами на себя не похожи, капитан. Наверняка недосыпаете и постоянно работаете. В вашем возрасте это вредно.

Еще один намек на то, что Гилад всего за неделю состарился, кажется, на десять лет. Впаять бы этому болтуну наряд — хотя бы за нарушение субординации! Но болтун уже давно зрит в корень больше него.

Однажды Гилад скажет ему спасибо и возьмет отпуск. Потом. Но сначала каф и, наверное, наряд.

— Пока я спал, небо на голову не упало?

— Если вы говорите о новостях от врачей, то там все стабильно.

Значит, вся эта галиматья ему действительно приснилась.

— А остальное?

Ардифф нахмурился и, кажется, захотел исчезнуть.

— Э-э, — замямлил он. — Буквально пару часов назад соседний сектор заявил о своей независимости. Повсюду бунты, границу ни одна козявка не пересечет.

— И кто додумался?

— Какой-то местный военачальник. Деталей пока даже Правящий совет не знает. Эти чокнутые просто заявили, что с Империей больше никаких дел не хотят иметь, и помахали нам ручкой.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что это отнюдь не разовая акция.

«Просыпайся, Траун. Мы проигрываем войну».


	5. День 13

«Ненавижу тебя!»

Давно Гилад не чувствовал себя таким наивным болваном. Он-то думал, что весь этот год был на войне.

Теперь пришла настоящая война, и он в бессильной злобе не знает, куда себя деть.

Четыре корабля, десятки тысяч жизней, а то, что осталось от Империи, трещит по швам. 

Следовало расстрелять всех прямо на похоронах. Если бы он только знал…

За две недели новость о гибели Трауна разлетелась на гиперсвете: официальные источники скупо излагали факты, военные и политики, которых он так и не расстрелял, а жаль, оживленно ссорились и делили сферы влияния, контрабандисты и каперы подсчитывали, какая им из этого перепадет выгода, а тем временем во всех мало-мальски злачных местах галактики от захудалых татуинских кантин до роскошных баров Муунилинста находился хотя бы один забулдыга, норовящий поглумиться: «Надо же, непогрешимый гранд-адмирал Траун нагрешил на целую смерть!»

Иногда их было двое, и тогда диалог быстро отходил в область фольклора:

— Что, Траун реально умер?

— Нет, со спецэффектами!

«Я ненавижу тебя!»

Траун и дальше безмятежно спит в своей палате — самом охраняемом кусочке Империи. Бездушная сволочь, как он только посмел оставить своих людей на произвол судьбы!

— Мы подумали, что вам, как и.о. главнокомандующего, необходимо знать, — вещал по голосвязи до смерти перепуганный адъютант какого-то местного диктатора. За последние две недели если не в каждом, то почти в каждом имперском секторе нарисовалось по диктатору. — На Бастионе есть еще люди, верные Трауну, лично за них ручаюсь. Мы можем с ними связаться и дать ваши координаты, но нужно подтверждение вашей личности, иначе…

— Иначе решат, что их хотят выкосить, — устало сказал Гилад. — Я отправлю вам всё необходимое завтра утром.

— Спасибо, сэр. Для меня честь служить людям Трауна.

— Много ли чести, майор…

На голографическом дисплее всплыла надпись «Сеанс окончен». Гилад зажмурил слезящиеся от недосыпа глаза.

По крайней мере этому молодчику можно было верить. Траун был бы не Траун, если бы не оставил еще больше подсказок.

Когда мофф Дисра убрался с «Химеры», апартаменты Трауна вновь распечатали. Стоило ожидать этого: вынесли всё, даже одежду и мебель. Гилад на их месте сделал бы так же, но слишком хорошо знал, что самое важное Траун прятал отнюдь не у себя под боком.

Его даже не смутило то, что накануне тот воспользовался своим положением, вошел в его каюту и копался в его личных вещах.

Обыкновенный инфочип, таких у него в столе были десятки. Рано или поздно Гилад бы обнаружил его согласно процедуре по уничтожению устаревшей информации.

И Гилад обнаружил.

Координаты-имена-звания. Снова звания, координаты, имена, а в конце файла одно предложение: «В случае чего можете доверить им собственную жизнь».

Когда от Империи начали откалываться целые сектора и вчерашние союзники пошли друг на друга войной, случай не заставил себя ждать. Только список оказался ничтожно коротким и совсем не обнадеживал. Особенно Натаси Даала, которая как сквозь землю провалилась еще лет десять назад.

— Отличный стартовый капитал. Ненавижу! — выругался Гилад и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Ненавижу тебя, сукин сын.

Будь Траун в строю, вся эта свора ни за что не позволила бы себе такую откровенную грызню. Будь он хотя бы в сознании, с его авторитетом бы считались. С его авторитетом всегда считались, пусть за его спиной и отпускали скабрезные шуточки.

Когда-то Гилад, едва до его ушей долетало хоть одно кривое слово в адрес Трауна, готов был задушить голыми руками. Сейчас Гилад постоянно хочет спать и ненавидит всех, а Трауна — в первую очередь.

Самоуверенная сволочь! Решил, что у него все под контролем!

Оказывается, незаменимые есть. Он понятия не имел, как будет тащить на себе всё то, что так легко давалось Трауну. Вторую неделю кряду он смотрел в зеркало и пытался припомнить, когда в последний раз нормально спал. Зеркало услужливо показывало какую-нибудь пародию на человека, но поспать, не вскакивая с постели каждые два-три часа, ему, кажется, теперь не грозило до конца жизни.

— Ненавижу, — прошептал Гилад. — Лучше бы тебя не было.

Глагол «ненавидеть» с недавних пор стал самым ходовым в его лексиконе.

«Когда перегруппируется флот, — подумал он про себя, — все равно придется лететь на Бастион».

Отныне Бастион — самое надежное место среди самых ненадежных. Идти в бой с коматозником на борту — а очень скоро придется — Гилад не собирался. Пусть доктор Мэй колдует над ним в более спокойной обстановке.

Гилад нервно рассмеялся: представил себе потасовку на границе Новой Республики, вышедший из строя инерционный компенсатор и толпу врачей, бегающих по потолку.

Не помешало бы предупредить доктора Мэй о небольшом изменении в планах. Все равно ему полезно немного пройтись — весь день сидел.

Умница Тшель вместе с инженерами придумал, как обмануть камеры наблюдения на одиннадцатой палубе: припрятал под отделкой кабины турболифта ДНК-сканер. В него приходилось некуртуазно плевать, но после распознания ДНК со встроенного в сканер передатчика шел сигнал прямо на контрольный пульт наблюдения, и, пока не открывалась дверь в каюту Трауна, дежурные видели пустой коридор.

Гилад вложил в смачный плевок все свое препаршивое настроение, вышел из турболифта и зашагал по коридору. Самая дальняя дверь распахнулась перед ним; в тусклом свете прихожей, переоборудованной в небольшой склад медикаментов и оборудования, его встретила доктор Мэй. Она дремала за квадратным столиком, заваленным флимсипластовыми листами и инфочипами.

Гилад решил не будить ее — хоть кто-то на этом корабле умудряется урвать немного сна — и тихо прошел к внутренней двери, просто посмотреть в лицо виновнику всех своих бед. За столом послышалась возня, и доктор Мэй, сонно что-то бормоча, подняла голову.

— А, капитан Пеллеон, — она широко зевнула, прикрывая рот рукой. — Вы что-то хотели?

Гилад остановился у двери и оперся плечом о переборку. Если он сейчас тоже сядет за стол, то не успеет ни о чем сказать — моментально уснет лицом в стол.

— Вы или ваши люди бывали на Бастионе, доктор Мэй? — он сразу перешел к делу.

— Пару раз бывала, но провела там довольно много времени. Наш хирург и вовсе там учился. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Очень скоро Трауну будет опасно находиться на борту «Химеры».

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы перевезли его на Бастион, — догадалась она.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли для него надежное место на Бастионе и оставались там ровно до тех пор, пока он не придет в себя.

— Он не давал таких указаний, но это кажется мне разумным.

— Он много каких указаний не давал, — Гилад почувствовал подступающую злобу, и ему едва хватило силы воли, чтобы задушить ее. — Приходится импровизировать.

— Как скажете, — она пожала плечами. — Когда мне отправляться на Бастион?

— Не вам, вы пока еще нужны здесь. Поднимайте своего хирурга, вводите в курс дела и присылайте ко мне. Транспорт и легенда с меня.

— Что-нибудь еще? — утвердительно кивнув, спросила она.

Гилад стушевался. Ему теперь не хотелось даже о существовании Трауна знать, но язык, будь он проклят, уже работал автономно.

— Как он?

— Я отправила вам отчет еще утром, — она удивленно уставилась на него. — Вы не читали?

Гилад немного растерялся. Он даже не помнил, пришел ли отчет. Что еще он не помнил?

— Простите, доктор Мэй, — он опустил взгляд. — Я уже совсем ни на что не годен. Вы бы не могли рассказать?..

— Мы пересадили ему сердце, — начала Мэй. — Заживут швы, и будет как новенький.

— Но в коме.

— Мы делаем всё, что можем, но на скорый эффект рассчитывать не стоит.

Стоило бы поблагодарить этих людей за такую самоотверженность, но едва Гилад вспоминал, ради кого они не спали ночами, становилось тошно.

«Ненавижу тебя!»

— Вы бы зашли к нему хоть на пару минут, у него вообще никто не бывает.

— Я… как раз собирался.

«…как раз собирался посмотреть в это наглое лицо».

Доктор Мэй снова прикрыла рот рукой и зевнула.

— Только не пугайтесь, — невнятно пробормотала она. — Я как раз написала в отчете о проявлениях побочного эффекта. Траун немного истощен, но в пределах нормы.

За спиной автоматически открылась дверь, и Гилад, участливо кивая на ее увещевания, бочком протиснулся в палату.

Приятная полутьма за дверью только нагнала еще больше дремоты. Ему хватило сил разве что не рухнуть, а сползти на пол по переборке и прикрыть глаза. Чудовищную усталость даже стимуляторы брали через раз, а нужно продержаться хотя бы сутки до вылета на Бастион.

Под веки нехотя пробивался слабый свет из дальнего конца палаты, но Гилад так и сидел на полу с прикрытыми глазами, не в состоянии разлепить их.

Кажется, прогулка до одиннадцатой палубы была лишней. Сейчас он уснет прямо на полу. Только вспомнит, зачем пришел, и уснет.

Ах да, он уже рассказал про Бастион, а потом собирался… собирался…

С запозданием он вспомнил, где находится, и злость как по команде заклокотала в груди.

— Ну и сволочь же вы, адмирал! — прорычал он, сжимая кулаки.

Траун очень кстати не мог ничего ответить. Будь он в сознании, заговорил бы зубы, и всю злость бы как водой смыло. Нет, не сейчас — не когда на душе накопилось столько всего! Гилад слишком долго молчал, настало время ему говорить, а Траун — если он вообще способен слышать — будет слушать.

— Вы позорно сбежали от ответственности! — чеканил он каждое слово. Если этот синезадый выродок слышит, то пусть знает, что его теперь ни во что не ставят. — Это полноценное предательство! Вокруг опять бушует война, и я понятия не имею, как мне быть, куда вести людей, а вы всех нас покинули! Не ожидал от вас такой трусости, адмирал!

Он перевел дух. В его состоянии такая гневная тирада стоила остатков сил.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: возвращаться вам больше некуда. Будьте вы прокляты, Траун, вы и ваша самоуверенность!

Неожиданное облегчение — будто неподъемная ноша свалилась с плеч — показалось даже куда приятнее желанного сна.

Но облегчение это было недолгим.

В памяти была еще слишком свежа картина двухнедельной давности: доклад о диверсии на горе Тантисс и предательстве ногри, парализующий удар по шее, кровавое пятно на белом кителе.

Его последние слова: «Зато как изящно…»

Гилад снова припомнил последовательность событий. Рукх почему-то не убил его, хотя мог. Ясно, что его целью был Траун, но на этом ясность заканчивалась.

Когда Гилад смог двигаться и поднял тревогу, Траун уже был при смерти и сказал лишь: «Зато как изящно…»

Быть может, он имел в виду свою смерть. Пожалуй, это самый очевидный ответ. Но если слова были адресованы не кому-нибудь, а Рукху? Что должен был из них понять Рукх?

Гилад судорожно припоминал всё, что Траун рассказывал ему о ногри, их кодексе чести, почитании Дарта Вейдера подобно божеству…

«Не каждый день становишься наместником самого Дарта Вейдера», — пошутил он однажды. В тот день они спускались на обескровленный Хоногр для расследования. Гилад прекрасно помнил свои подозрения в лояльности ногри и еще отчетливее помнил, как Траун обвинил его в предвзятости. Он лучше всех остальных знал, что Гилад недолюбливает его телохранителя и всю эту одичалую кодлу, вместе взятую.

Вскоре наместник их божества уже истекал кровью, а Гилад только спустя две недели понял: в тот день, на Хоногре, он мог повлиять на события — даже пасть ниже некуда и банально ввязаться с Трауном в драку, лишь бы доказать свою правоту. Но он стоял, понурив голову, и молчал.

«Докажи, убеди меня, как прежде убеждал, — читалось у Трауна в глазах. — Ты ведь можешь, я знаю».

Но у Гилада будто язык присох к нёбу. В конце концов, он действительно предвзято относится к ногри, а Траун знал их до мозга костей.

Они спорили и раньше — не только по поводу ногри. Иногда спорили ради самого спора, потому что Трауну так нравилось выталкивать его из зоны комфорта. Рукх безмолвно наблюдал и понимал по-своему, Рукх изучал их повадки не менее тщательно, чем Траун — его собственный народ.

Если для ногри Дарт Вейдер был божеством, а Траун — его наместником, то Рукх вполне мог надумать себе того же про порядки на «Химере».

И был недалек от истины.

Долгое время свое особое отношение к Трауну Гилад скрывал даже от самого себя, но рядом всегда ошивался свидетель, который буквально нюхом чуял любые перемены.

Если хочешь выдать свой секрет, не выдавая его, постой рядом с ногри. Он обязательно почует, как в твоей крови плещется адреналин пополам с эндорфинами, и поймет так, как ему будет выгоднее.

Рукх узнал о его чувствах к Трауну даже раньше него самого.

Теперь битва при Билбринджи заиграла новыми оттенками: «Смотри, как я убиваю твое божество, человек».

Божеством Траун не был. Просто ему нужен был кто-то, способный сказать: «Остановись!» Кто-то, кто так и не нашел в себе силы это сказать, потому что назвал его своим божеством.

От неожиданности Гилад даже на ноги вскочил. От резкой смены положения закружилась голова, и одна страшная мысль едва не ускользнула от него.

«Докажи. Убеди меня. Я слишком слеп».

Из дальнего угла палаты лился тусклый свет от приборов жизнеобеспечения — единственное, что Гилад увидел сквозь пелену внезапно подступивших слез.

На ватных ногах он добрел до койки и сел в кресло рядом. В груди больно колотилось сердце. Смотреть на Трауна он теперь не смел от жгучего стыда.

До этого дня Гилад не проронил ни слезы, и пока все всласть плакали и причитали, находил успокоение в работе, но стоило на минуту присесть и задуматься, и весь ужас случившегося оказался как на ладони.

Он подвел Трауна. Он должен был убеждать его до последнего, но решил, что все его ошибки — часть грандиозного плана.

Зато как изящно…

— Простите меня, — Гилад зажмурился в надежде, что не заплачет. — Простите, если сможете. Я так виноват, я так перед вами виноват.

Говорить. Нужно было просто говорить, а еще плакать. Слезы сами, против его воли, ручьями катились по щекам, а со слезами уходила вся бессильная злоба.

Он осторожно взял Трауна за руку и вдруг понял, что никогда не мог долго на него злиться.

Рука была холодная и костлявая, как у покойника. Доктор Мэй предупредила, как он сейчас истощен, но Гилад все равно испугался.

«Моя вина. Только моя».

— Мы отвезем вас на Бастион, — заговорил он, и слова давались ему так легко, будто не было мгновение назад той проклятой тирады. — Война продолжается, вам будет опасно и дальше находиться на «Химере».

Гилад ждал, что шевельнется рука и откроются глаза, что Траун повернет голову и ледяным тоном припечатает: «Вы что, последние мозги растеряли?»

Но Траун и дальше безучастно лежал в ворохе белых простыней.

Достойная награда за ошибки.

Волосы и впрямь отрастали, хоть и медленно. За две недели голова покрылась забавным ежиком. Гилад провел пальцами по его виску, ощутил, как волоски неприятно покалывают кожу, и неуверенно коснулся щеки, уверяя себя, что просто проверит, хорошо ли здесь о нем заботятся.

Гладкая. Будто с час назад побрили.

— Вы превосходно вымуштровали своих людей, — шепнул Гилад.

«Я люблю тебя», — повторил он про себя.

— Я постараюсь приходить к вам чаще. Доктор Мэй говорит, что так вы быстрее поправитесь. Говорит и сама не верит, но… я всегда был рад побыть с вами. Надеюсь, вы тоже мне рады.

Гилад вытер слезы.

Траун обязательно поправится. Должен поправиться.

— С вашего позволения, сэр, — неуверенно добавил он, — я бы пошел отдыхать. Простите, что наговорил вам гадостей. Я смертельно устал и зол на весь мир, даже на вашу исаламири. Вы бы меня за такое оглушили и уложили спать самостоятельно.

Забавная была бы картина, ничего не скажешь.

Гилад погладил его руку.

— Поправляйтесь. Вы нужны нам как никогда раньше.

«Ты нужен мне».

Он в последний раз взглянул на Трауна и вышел. За дверью его ждала доктор Мэй, теперь уже немного живее, склонившись над датападом.

— Долго вас не было, — подколола та. — Читали ему мандалорские поэмы в оригинале? Траун любит.

— Я об этом даже не знал, — безразлично ответил Гилад.

— Узнаете когда-нибудь.

Он хмыкнул и собрался было уходить, но вдруг вспомнил, какая гладкая у Трауна была щека.

— Скажите, доктор Мэй, — как бы между прочим начал он, — а бритьем занимаются дроиды?

— Каким бритьем? — она изумленно подняла брови.

— Я заметил, что у него гладко выбрито лицо, решил поинтересоваться и устроить вам нагоняй в случае, если его бреет дроид.

Доктор Мэй с пару мгновений смотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего, а потом согнулась пополам от смеха.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — раздраженно фыркнул Гилад.

Доктор Мэй, утирая слезы смеха, наконец успокоилась.

— Простите, — она прочистила горло. — И впрямь смешно.

— В таком случае просветите меня.

— Видите ли, капитан, — едва сдерживая смех, продолжила Мэй, — у чиссов на теле волос нет вовсе, а на лице только брови и ресницы. Следовательно, нельзя побрить то, чего нет.


	6. День 21

Всю дорогу до космопорта Гилад вертел в руках датапад и сверлил взглядом одно-единственное имя — Жорж Кар’дас. Пожалуй, стоило с чего-то начинать, и перво-наперво он, как только появится свободная минутка, собирался пойти в архив и свериться с данными переписи населения. Зная Трауна и его полезные знакомства, он был почти уверен, что не достигнет результата, но найдет отправную точку.

Или отправная точка найдет его сама.

Столица встретила стылым воздухом и сильным снегопадом. В лучше времена на Сартинайниане работала служба по контролю погоды, но лучшие времена доживали свое прямо на глазах.

Над Равелином еще около двух стандартных лет будет главенствовать зима. Вряд ли за это время город заметет по самые уши — зимы на Сартинайниане не слишком суровы, но очень скоро от ослепительной белизны начнут болеть глаза.

Гилад сильнее укутался в форменную шинель и пошел по расчищенной дорожке в сторону больничного корпуса. Мимо шумно катились дроиды-уборщики, и снег белыми фонтанами взлетал вверх под их совкоподобными конечностями.

Пережить бы эту зиму. Пережил бы ее Траун.

Этой ночью его перевезли в научно-исследовательский институт при местном военном госпитале. Погода прогнала людей с улиц, обычно наводненный толпами космопорт тоже почти пустовал — накануне дали штормовое предупреждение.

Словом, хорошая ночь. Лишние глаза им ни к чему.

Гиладу не нравилось одно: хоть в госпитале, хоть в институте будет достаточно людно, чтобы пошли ненужные слухи.

Доктор Мэй уверяла, что ее люди приняли все соответствующие меры. Когда Гилад увидел, какую кучу документов они подделали и сколько людей одурачили, то еще больше проникся к ним уважением, а когда спросил, откуда они взяли средства на такую кучу оборудования, Мэй рассмеялась, сказала, что он все равно не поверит, и до утра оставила его на своего заместителя — Дарона Альнаста, а тот оказался таким дотошным треплом, что на третий час его пространных объяснений Гилад тихо сгреб под мышку документы и сбежал от него подальше. В долгожданной тишине он сообразил, кто ходил по всевозможным инстанциям и капал на мозги многочисленным бюрократам.

Траун превосходно их вышколил.

И все-таки у Гилада сердце было не на месте. После всего случившегося нельзя было гарантировать вообще ничего.

Он достал из кармана шинели комлинк и вызвал доктора Мэй.

— Можно, — только и сказала она после минутной запинки.

После того как Ардифф пришел навестить Трауна как раз в момент, когда дроид кормил его через зонд, и заработал нервный тик на ближайшую неделю, в палату пускали по расписанию. Доктор Мэй посмеялась, заявила, что на «Химере» служат темные люди, но расписание для посетителей все-таки составила.

К счастью. Вряд ли Траун хотел, чтобы его видели настолько беспомощным.

Доктор Мэй умудрилась стребовать с администрации самое дальнее крыло здания. Трауну никогда не было нужно столько места, но тщательно подделанные документы гласили о сверхсекретных разработках биологического оружия, «Не входи, убьет!» и прочем-прочем, требующем огромного пространства для огромного штата сотрудников.

Все-таки врачебный юмор ему не понять никогда.

— Верхнюю одежду снять, — скомандовала доктор Мэй и указала на гардероб в коридоре. — Пройдете дезинфекцию — и ступайте хоть на все четыре стороны.

Интересно, эта ворчливая старуха Трауна так же строила?

Гилад усмехнулся и, выполнив все ее требования, направился в палату.

В целях безопасности доктор Мэй теперь объясняла даже самое очевидное: у Трауна сейчас ослаблен иммунитет, и носить к нему всякую заразу — последнее дело. «На всякий случай повторю», — добавляла она каждый раз. В какой-то момент Гилад перестал представлять себе жизнь без ее монотонного ворчания.

— Визитеров прибавилось, — безразлично бросила она, войдя следом, — буквально час назад приходил Ардифф.

В ее руках блеснули игла и ампула.

— Вышел весь в слезах, — добавила она и подошла к койке. — И кто его только надоумил с такими нервами служить во флоте?

— Вы читаете мои мысли, — стушевался Гилад. Неделю назад и он сам рыдал точно так же.

Мэй отточенным движением ввела в вену иглу капельницы и направилась к выходу.

— Я думал, у вас для такой работы есть дроиды, — изумился Гилад.

— Когда я перестану доверять своим рукам, то поручу такую тонкую работу дроидам.

Дверь за ней шумно закрылась, и они с Трауном остались одни.

Он дышал глубоко и размеренно, будто просто спал. Не будь он таким смертельно-бледным, Гилад бы даже поверил.

— Здравствуйте, — он присел у койки и привычно взял его за руку. — Скверно выглядите. И не стыдно вам?

Молчание хоть и казалось неестественной — ведь обычно за них двоих говорил Траун, — но было наполнено едва уловимым уютом. Где-то в парсеках отсюда ревела война, но на этом маленьком островке спокойствия ее оглушительный вопль был всего лишь давно отжившим свое шепотом, и даже его можно было заглушить, если говорить чуточку громче.

— Подумать только, за окном снег идет, а вы тут лежите ни сном ни духом, — заговорил Гилад, и тишина отступила перед принесенной им словесной картиной. — Только что шел по улице и вдруг вспомнил, как вы однажды сказали, что на вашей родной планете всегда зима. Не думаю, что зима, которая сейчас за окном, хоть вполовину такая суровая, как в вашем мире, но там так красиво. Представляете, снег хрустит под подошвами ботинок, как песочное печенье, и мороз щиплет за щеки. У меня аж лицо онемело, — Гилад усмехнулся. — Деревья все в инее, и когда ветер его сдувает, стоит такой шорох, будто мнется накрахмаленная простыня. Даже не хочется уезжать. Я так давно не видел настоящей зимы, а уж как давно ее не видели вы… Только, боюсь, в своей белой униформе среди снега вы точно затеряетесь. Не хотел бы я увидеть пару горящих красных глаз над сугробами. Не то чтобы я боялся — я уже привык. Но таких привычных даже на «Химере» можно пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Кстати, на «Химере» все благополучно считают вас мертвым, как вы хотели, и скорбят. А еще я понятия не имею, где и зачем искать этого Жоржа Кар’даса. Вечно вы недоговариваете.

Гилад вздохнул и положил голову на край койки.

— Мне не хватает наших разговоров, — признался он. — Когда-то мне казалось, что вы напыщенный сноб, а теперь мне так не хватает наших разговоров. Я помню каждый из них, они прямо-таки звучат у меня в ушах, но мне всегда будет мало. Вы столько говорили, но всегда по сути, а мне сказать совсем нечего.

Весь этот монолог был самым пространным, что он мог выдать в присутствии Трауна.

Рядом с Трауном ему всегда не хватало слов. Он мог только смотреть и слушать, запоминать и повторно влюбляться в свои же воспоминания.

Хорошая ночь. Не помешало бы выспаться, но он отчаянно всматривался в любимое лицо, чтобы унести с собой на войну хотя бы память. Ночи перед войной нужно проводить именно так.

Главное — пережить эту зиму. И только бы Траун ее пережил.


	7. День 474

В какой-то момент Гилад начал наивно полагать, что справится, и потерял «Химеру» при Дуро. Узнай об этом Траун, нашел бы в себе силы выйти из комы и завуалированно унизить его умственные способности. Гилад бы даже не обиделся. Зря Траун возлагал на него такие надежды.

Год в космосе. Год слепой надежды и невыносимого ужаса.

И бои.

Бои без правил и без чести.

Бей без сожалений, иначе убьют тебя.

Крови льется столько, что хоть купайся в ней. То ли Война Клонов уже померкла в памяти людей, то ли она не идет ни в какое сравнение с этой кровавой баней.

После каждого сражения похоронок на его столе столько, что крышка вот-вот проломится под их тяжестью. Каждая карточка — чья-то жизнь. Гилад отчаянно боится, что в один прекрасный день просто перестанет видеть за стопками флимсипласта живых людей, и наблюдает за транспортировкой погибших, чтобы не забыть. Иногда — особенно после наземных боев — даже невозможно определить, где свои, а где чужие. Когда его перестает шокировать даже вид обезображенных тел, Гилад начинает понимать, что тихо сошел с ума.

Где-то на задворках галактики уже месяца два ходят слухи о возвращении Императора, и он поверил бы, но эта же галактика считает, что Траун мертв.

А потом Император возвращается, и впервые за много лет Гилад ступает на Корусант.

Год в космосе, полжизни вдали от дома.

Впрочем, радость недолгая и с привкусом тлена. У повстанцев — «повстанцев, капитан!» — просто талант рушить жизнь хоть чужим, хоть своим. На Корусанте по закону жанра и впрямь разруха: он несколько раз переходил из рук в руки, и перед каждым отступлением здесь уничтожали всё, что нельзя увезти с собой, но можно использовать в стратегических целях.

Но за что они разнесли здание Галактической оперы?..

Гиладу отчаянно хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят и кричать, а секунду спустя не хотелось ничего.

Он слишком устал.

В какой-нибудь из прошлых жизней он ждал этого дня — хотел пригласить Трауна в оперу. Долго бы изучал репертуар и рыскал по голосети в поисках отзывов критиков. Почти наверняка достал бы билеты на что-нибудь особенно вульгарное и посредственное, потому что совсем не разбирался в искусстве, и весь вечер бы краснел и бледнел перед Трауном, чье время так зверски убил на дрянную постановку. Траун бы красиво вышел из неприятной ситуации, скоротав остаток вечера очередным пространным монологом о влиянии на искусство крупных социальных потрясений, и Гилад бы слушал его, разинув рот, а в голове звучала бы одна и та же мысль: «Я люблю тебя».

В какой-нибудь из прошлых жизней, где война — всегда победа, а величайшая неудача — необходимость присутствовать на светском рауте и через силу улыбаться напыщенным политиканам, у них было время.

В этой жизни вместо понятия «время» есть лишь прядь волос в кармане, а приглашать некого и некуда.

Доктор Мэй либо не отвечает вовсе, либо пишет: «Без изменений».

Гилада все чаще посещает мысль, что скоро Трауна не станет. Он, кажется, даже перестал бояться этого дня, ему больше страшно оттого, что не сможет попрощаться.

На четвертый день после взятия Корусанта ему докладывают, что удалось частично восстановить республиканские базы данных, но уровень допуска не позволяет ему добраться до всего. Ему и не нужно. Его интересует один-единственный вопрос: кто такой Жорж Кар‘дас?

Такой простой вопрос, а ответа не было и нет.

Теперь Гилад боится, что и не будет. Вся информационная мощь Корусанта молчит в ответ на его вопросы.


	8. День 1589

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Если в двух словах, то всё плохо и я теперь вице-адмирал.

Зима напоследок просто взбесилась. Догадаться, что под брюхом звездного разрушителя находится город, можно разве что по тусклым пучкам огней, едва видимым с орбиты из-за снежных облаков.

Белый Равелин устрашающе безлюден: по дороге из космопорта Гилад не видел на улице ни одного человека — только ховеркары время от времени мчались по улице, взметая вверх столбы снега.

Небольшое окно под самым потолком палаты можно было даже не занавешивать. Снег замел его полностью.

О Трауне хорошо заботятся, если бы не побочные эффекты от нейростимулятора.

— Я бы хотел рассказать вам что-нибудь хорошее, но нечего, — пробормотал Гилад. Ему было до смерти стыдно за свои неудачи, а потом в голову пришла одна сумасшедшая идея. — В кои-то веки выпало немного свободного времени, и я решил слетать домой, на Кореллию. Как ни странно, хотя бы Кореллия нам пока еще лояльна, — «язык мой — враг мой». — Но не это главное. Ваша коллекция занимает столько места и настолько для меня бесполезна, что я решил пожертвовать ее тамошнему музею.

Гилад выжидающе уставился на Трауна.

В его коллекции были сотни картин и скульптур, тысячи, если не десятки тысяч редчайших образцов письменности и музыкальных произведений различного происхождения и эпох. Даже будучи на электронных носителях, этот переносной музей занимал ящик метр на метр. Сколько лет и с какими усилиями Траун все это собирал, Гиладу даже думать не хотелось, но он прекрасно себе представлял, что Траун с ним сделает, если узнает о пропаже своего драгоценного имущества.

Представлял и втайне надеялся, что сейчас случится нечто.

— Надеюсь, вы не сердитесь на меня, — продолжил он. — Музею она нужнее, чем мне, уж простите.

Но все еще ничего не происходило. Гилад выждал пару минут.

— Должен сказать, на меня там посмотрели страшными глазами и осторожно поинтересовались, все ли было в порядке с головой у ее предыдущего владельца.

И вновь никакой реакции.

Ему вдруг стало невыносимо больно: от оглушительной тишины или от не к месту пришедших воспоминаний — он так и не понял, от чего больше. Он просто выдумал эту ситуацию и понадеялся, что Траун услышит, встанет и надает по шее за самоуправство, но она показалась слишком похожей на сегодняшний инцидент в генштабе.

— После этого им достался только трехэтажный мат.

Кажется, плакать и ругаться над его постелью стало негласной традицией.

— Потому что никто… не смеет… — Гилад спрятал лицо в ладонях и попытался успокоиться. — Никто не смеет вас оскорблять! — выпалил он и сжал в кулаке край простыни.

Сегодня утром в стенах генштаба на Трауна вылился феноменальный поток грязи. Гилад стоял под кабинетом генерала Вермеля, слышал каждое слово его секретарей и не имел права вмешаться.

Впрочем, следовало догадаться, что самого Вермеля там не было — отправился на срочное совещание. В его присутствии мало у кого нашлась бы наглость говорить такое.

Один из собеседников, судя по голосу, зеленый юнец, просто сказал, что рано или поздно такое все равно бы случилось — Империя затрещала бы по швам из-за сегрегации, хромого административного аппарата и грызни на верхушке. Второй, явно почтенного возраста, заявил, что застал беспорядки Галактической Республики и этим всё сказано. После разговор свернул в самое неожиданное русло:

«Ты говоришь о незаслуженном притеснении экзотов после того, как один конкретный экзот допустил крах всего, за что умирали наши люди? Тебе сказать, сколько моих друзей полегло при Билбринджи?» — сокрушался тот, что старше.

Логики в его словах почти не было или не было вовсе. До какого-то момента Гилад думал, что в этом человеке просто говорит отчаяние. Он сам когда-то отчаялся точно так же.

Но потом началась откровенная клевета.

Младший помолчал немного и задумчиво ответил: «Может быть, вы и правы. Но зачем сам Император даровал ему звание гранд-адмирала, если у Трауна руки растут не из того места?»

«Я и не говорил, что у Трауна руки растут не из того места. Но всем известно, что на тот момент Император уже был не в себе», — отмахнулся старший. Его собеседник прыснул.

«А я слышал, что именно Траун распускал об Императоре такие слухи».

«Тут даже слухов распускать не надо, но если кто и подстроил гибель старого маразматика, то только Траун».

«Зачем?»

«Занять его место. Зачем же еще?»

«Подождите! Но капитан Пеллеон говорил, что при Эндоре Трауна не было, — вспылил младший из собеседников. — Да и будь Траун при Эндоре, мы бы сейчас не отмораживали задницы на Бастионе».

«Будь этот узурпатор при Эндоре, Бастион показался бы нам раем, — перебил его старший. — К тому же ты никак не докажешь, что при Эндоре его не было. С его адской смекалкой, я уверен, можно было там даже не появляться. А такие потери среди лояльных Императору людей даже тебя, пустоголового дурня, должны наводить на определенные мысли. И заметь: как только стало известно, что Император погиб, этот синезадый ублюдок примчался обратно и накапал на уши Правящему совету, мол, отдайте флот под мое командование».

«Сказочки всё это».

«Да весь официальный Корусант от такой наглости просто обалдел!»

Младший долго переваривал эту информацию.

«Что до капитана Пеллеона, то он…»

«Пособник Трауна?» — выкрикнул младший.

«…всего лишь известный простофиля, — как маленькому ребенку, объяснил старший собеседник. — Если криффов экзот дурачил и более мозговитых людей, то с Пеллеоном даже напрягаться бы не пришлось».

Наступило долгое молчание.

«Звездец», — емко подытожил младший, и конец его реплики потонул в грохоте падающих папок.

Гилад благоразумно ретировался, чтобы не услышать еще чего-нибудь особенно омерзительного и не прибить обоих на месте. Происшествие затерялось в длинной веренице встреч и разговоров, а теперь, когда они с Трауном вновь одни, вдруг вспомнилось.

Наверное, он и впрямь отпетый простофиля. Влюбился по уши и не смог перешагнуть через свои чувства, когда было нужно, и теперь Трауна всласть поливают грязью.

Влюбился по уши и… перестал задавать правильные вопросы.

Люди просто отчаялись и, не зная, на кого свалить вину за свои лишения, нашли хорошую кандидатуру — покойника. Если бы Трауну вдруг понадобилось очернить и убрать Императора, он обязательно примчался бы к Эндору. Ему наверняка хватило бы ума провернуть дело в свою пользу.

Но Трауна там не было! Все считали, что он в Неизведанных Регионах. Да и прилетел в Империю он только через три года после Эндора…

Ждал или просто не знал о случившемся?

В чем именно заключалась его работа в Неизведанных Регионах?

А как доктор Мэй может судить о выносливости чиссов, если других чиссов по определению не могла встречать?

Гилад с пугающей ясностью понял, что не знает о Трауне ничего.

Официально и совершенно не доказано: первое — Траун отбыл в Неизведанные Регионы с исследовательской экспедицией, второе — при Эндоре Трауна не было, третье — Траун три года считается мертвым. Кому как не Гиладу знать, к какому месту можно приложить официальные сведения!

— Доктор Мэй! — заорал он, срываясь с места.

Стул зашатался, опрокинулся и громко грохнул об пол. Гилад услышал звук падения, когда дверь в палату закрывалась за его спиной.

Он нашел Эльзу Мэй в ее просторном кабинете посреди целой кучи голограмм со снимками мозга в разных проекциях. Та даже ухом не повела, когда Гилад чуть не вышиб дверь.

— Что-нибудь случилось? — спокойно спросила она. С таким спокойствием обычно говорят люди, которым все равно, что случилось.

— Да, случилось, — Гилад придал голосу уверенности, пряча за спиной табельный бластер. — Вы всегда сопровождали Трауна, да?

— За исключением пары секретных заданий.

— Где вы находились во время битвы при Эндоре?

Мэй вопросительно на него уставилась.

— С Трауном в экспедиции. Я думала, это очевидно.

— Император отсылает в исследовательскую экспедицию своего лучшего командира. Зачем?

— Вы всерьез верите, что Траун вводил меня в курс дела? Это наверняка государственная тайна, он не имел права ее разглашать, — она посмотрела на Гилада, как на умалишенного. — Я просто его врач и храню при себе только то, что в пределах моей компетенции.

— Нет, не просто, — с нажимом сказал Гилад. — Вы разбираетесь в анатомии чиссов так, будто вас учили сами чиссы. Откуда у вас такие навыки?

— Во время нашего пребывания в Неизведанных Регионах к экспедиции присоединились некоторые представители его народа, — она пожала плечами, — среди них были и врачи. Из-за чего вы так всполошились?

Уже что-то. И ничего. Похоже на правду, но слишком невероятно, даже если речь идет о Трауне.

— Всем известно, что чиссы изгнали Трауна. Почему они снова вышли с ним на контакт?

— Думаю, дома у него осталось много сторонников. Траун был выдающейся личностью, вы и сами это прекрасно знаете.

Слабый аргумент. Либо Мэй держит его за дурака, либо сама верит в эту глупость.

Гилад едва удержался, чтобы не заорать на нее.

— Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны: как они узнали, что Траун вернулся в Неизведанные Регионы? Маленькая исследовательская экспедиция на таком участке пространства — просто иголка в стоге сена. Неужели слава о свершениях скромного имперского офицера-первооткрывателя, — последние слова он буквально выплюнул, — шла впереди него самого? Или он сделал еще проще: установил там военную диктатуру и нашел сторонников даже среди своих?

— Приглушите патетику, Гилад. Неизведанные регионы вопреки вашим представлениям довольно густо населены, в том числе и чиссами. Было бы странно, если бы мы их не встретили. Они — главенствующая сила в той части галактики.

— Пусть так, — согласился Гилад, — но где доказательства, что чиссы, будучи главенствующей силой, не хотят расширить свою сферу влияния? Например, за счет Империи.

Мэй страдальчески закатила глаза.

— Откуда мне знать, Гилад? Я лишь знаю, что Доминация Чиссов — очень большое государство.

— Которое и подослало Трауна сюда, чтобы подорвать Империю изнутри!

Она схватилась руками за голову.

— О существовании которой даже не подозревали ровно до тех пор, пока Траун не вернулся в Неизведанные регионы. Вам бы сказки сочинять, Гилад...

С ее лица сползла улыбка и вместо нее проступила неподъемная усталость.

— Вы не ответили внятно ни на один мой вопрос! — не выдержав, заорал Гилад и хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Не перекидывайте с больной головы на здоровую: я просто не сказала того, что вы хотите слышать.

В воздухе повисло почти осязаемое напряжение.

— Я знаю, что вы хотите слышать, — после долгой паузы ответила Мэй и отвернулась. — Что он лжец, предатель и мясник. Что он использовал ваших людей и вас, но в первую очередь вас. Что действительно готовится вторжение из Неизведанных Регионов. Я ничего не пропустила?

Гилад страдальчески застонал и опустился на стул. Бластер выпал из его руки и жалобно звякнул о пол. 

С этими людьми просто невозможно разговаривать по-человечески!..

— Если он и рассказывал кому-нибудь о своих планах, то уж точно не мне.

— С чего вы взяли, что я вам поверю?

— Просто понадеялась, что вы еще не совсем сошли с ума от горя.

Мэй повернулась обратно к нему и, тяжело вздохнув, прислонилась бедром к столу.

Может быть, он и впрямь окончательно сдурел и, как те двое в генштабе, ищет, кого обвинить…

— Я знаю, что говорят во флоте. Мне Ардифф рассказал. Только он, в отличие от вас, на эту диванную философию не купился. Слушайте сердце, Гилад. Это все, что я могу вам посоветовать, — без обиняков предложила она. — В случае с Трауном оно еще ни у кого не ошибалось.

Сердце он слушал достаточно. Настало время послушать разум.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я поверил вам и теперь?

— Я знаю его двадцать пять лет и видела, как люди идут на смерть, скандируя его имя. Эти люди за редкими исключениями возвращались живыми. Вы тоже это видели, не прикидывайтесь. Если вы и впрямь думаете, что лжец, предатель и мясник станет так дорожить чужими жизнями, то вы меня разочаровываете.

— Я видел, — вздохнул Гилад, — как последние подонки берегут чужие жизни, чтобы отнять их позже. Поэтому и сомневаюсь.

— Битва при Польне Минор, — только и сказала она.

Гилад шокированно вытаращился на нее.

Перед глазами в одно мгновение пролетели те несколько часов ужаса, когда неуправляемая «Химера» неслась на платформу «Голан-1», а до боли знакомый голос по корабельной связи препирался с местным террористом Нусо Эсвой.

— Никогда не видела человека, который столько в нем сомневается, — Мэй резко переменила тему разговора: — А раз уж вы наконец начали думать головой, настало время для тяжелой артиллерии. Если хотите ответов, спросите у Жоржа Кар’даса.

Гилад едва не вскочил со стула.

— Тот документ, который вы читали после Билбринджи, — объяснила она, — был выдержкой из другого документа. Полный текст у Жоржа Кар’даса. Траун специально оставил в начале его имя, чтобы вы знали, кому можно довериться.

Прекрасный ориентир! Имя человека, которого нет ни в одной базе данных! Что уж там, в какой-то момент Гилад настолько отчаялся, что обратился к контрабандистам, пиратам и прочей шантрапе, но ни одна душа в галактике не знала, о ком речь.

— Кто такой этот Жорж Кар’дас, вы знаете? — последний шанс стоял перед ним.

— Насколько я знаю, контрабандист. Торговец информацией. Видела его один раз, но, судя по всему, Траун доверял ему больше, чем самому себе.

Гилад сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на неуместный укол ревности.

— Кстати, вы с ним разминулись примерно на полгода, — добавила Мэй и выключила голограммы. — Приезжал и спрашивал о вас, но искать вас вроде не порывался.

— И больше ничего?

— Я тоже спросила, не хочет ли он что-нибудь для вас оставить, но он сказал, что небезопасно хранить здесь то, что он собирался вам сообщить.

Отлично! Просто замечательно! Больше, еще больше вопросов! Скоро вся его жизнь будет состоять из сплошных вопросов.

— Где его найти?

— Наконец-то вы задаете правильные вопросы, — заговорщицки усмехнулась Мэй. — Он торговец информацией, Гилад.

Значит, скоро Жорж Кар’дас найдет его сам.


	9. День 2411

Говорят, дата падения Империи для каждого ее гражданина своя, но Империя Гилада Пеллеона еще не пала.

Все началось с очередной стычки между мятежными военачальниками. Теперь, когда даже у Правящего совета не было на них управы, такие случаи все чаще начинали казаться рутиной, нежели серьезным боем. А потом судьба столкнула его с человеком, которого он ожидал встретить в самую последнюю очередь.

Будь Траун женщиной, он был бы Натаси Даалой.

Впрочем, некоторых его талантов ей не хватало, но расчетливая жестокость сюда уж точно не входила.

Они предприняли мятеж. Мятежником больше, мятежником меньше — какая разница? Главное, чтобы остался один.

Натаси Даала посвятила его в свой скромный, но элегантный план, включавший в себя переговоры и респиратор, и только тогда он в полной мере осознал: воздух из легких ему вышибло еще при Билбринджи, но вдохнуть полной грудью он смог только сейчас.

Они предложили переговоры военачальникам-ренегатам — предложили и убили их всех.

Какой простой, оказывается, был шаг — убить всех. Слишком простой, чтобы решиться на него сразу.

«Мне надоело», — читалось в ее глазах.

Она бесстрастно наблюдала, как люди в облаке ядовитого газа корчатся в предсмертной агонии, а Гилад почти слышал ее мысли: «Мне надоело!»

Он ее не осуждал. Ему надоело тоже.

— А теперь, — сказала Даала, снимая респиратор, — можно взяться и за эту их Новую Республику.

Это была не просто расчетливая жестокость, это была жажда мести. Гилад слишком хорошо знал, к чему она приводит.

Их разбили джедаи при Явине, и Даала сняла с себя полномочия. Достойный поступок. Мало кто так признает свое поражение. Теперь Гилад тихо ненавидел еще и ее. Все норовят спихнуть на него работу, под которую он не заточен!

Но полгода спустя адмирал Пеллеон, верховный главнокомандующий имперского флота, неожиданно для самого себя победоносным шествием промчался по Внешнему Кольцу, вернул свой бывший флагман и даже разбил при Агамаре самого Веджа Антиллеса.

…прямо как в тот безумный год с Трауном, когда ни дня без победы.

О старушке «Химере» хорошо заботились — подлатали, перевооружили, доукомплектовали. Наверное, надеялись использовать ее против бывшего капитана, как вдруг бывший капитан пришел и отобрал свое.

Возвращение на родной корабль закончилось бурной гулянкой, которую Гилад лично всем разрешил. Его люди заслужили.

Сам он всю ночь просидел в командном центре, слушая пьяные песни из коридоров — оказывается, Ардифф умеет петь — и сверля взглядом звезды за иллюминатором. Не спалось. По правде говоря, ему плохо спалось уже года четыре, но в тот день бессонница докучала особенно сильно.

Все изменилось, он изменился.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что жалеет совсем не о том, о чем хотел бы жалеть: жаль, Траун не видит, как радуются его люди и что Ардифф, оказывается, умеет петь, а космос впереди такой необъятно-бездонный, что он сравнил бы его с произведением искусства.

Впереди еще столько побед — Гилад уверен, но Траун не видит.

Умом он понимает, что Траун мог предать их всех, но если на секунду забыть о вопросах, на которые он до сих пор не получил ответов, Траун остается для него непогрешимо-святым, как когда-то, кажется, вечность назад — такую дорогую и горькую вечность.

Наверное, Гилад и сам немного предатель. Что бы он ни думал, что бы ему ни говорили, его сердце все равно было с Трауном, и это неизменно.

Как и отчеты доктора Мэй.

«Без изменений».

Она стабильно присылает их раз в неделю, но все их можно описать в двух словах — без изменений. Даже такая стабильность внушает надежду.

Но в один прекрасный день привычный порядок вещей рушится — она прикрепляет к отчету письмо:

«Здравствуйте, Гилад.

Прежде всего, хочу поздравить вас с успехами на поле боя. Слышала, вы возобновили наступление на Новую Республику и вернули свой корабль. На Бастионе только о вас и говорят. Однако вынуждена омрачить ваше настроение.

Сегодня я посовещалась со своими людьми. Предложение, которое они выдвинули, вряд ли вам понравится. Будь мы в более благоприятных условиях, можно было бы подождать еще пару лет, но поймите меня правильно: эти годы еще ни одному коматозному больному на пользу не шли.

Траун лежит здесь почти шесть лет, и никакого улучшения в его состоянии не наблюдается несмотря на все наши усилия. Буду с вами честна: мои люди предлагают отключить систему жизнеобеспечения, и я всецело их поддерживаю. Нам нужно только ваше согласие.

Мне нелегко просить вас о таком, но он велел всецело полагаться на вас. Мне также прекрасно известно ваше к нему особое отношение, и я почти уверена, что вы броситесь обвинять нас во всех смертных грехах и, в конечном счете, откажетесь, но подумайте о последствиях.

Все эти годы мы поддерживали в нем жизнь в надежде, что он вернется прежним, но чем дольше ничего не меняется, тем слабее надежда.

В том состоянии, в котором он, скорее всего, будет пребывать, невозможно не то что командовать флотом, даже есть без посторонней помощи нельзя.

Траун не видел своей жизни без служения другим и больше всего на свете боялся быть обузой. Если он когда-нибудь и выйдет из комы — а у нас теперь даже на это нет гарантий, то остаток жизни будет пускать слюни и ходить под себя. Хотя назвать это жизнью язык не поворачивается. Хорошенько подумайте, хотите ли обрекать его на это… существование.

Надеюсь на ваш здравый смысл. Позвольте ему уйти достойно.

Эльза Мэй».

— Нет, — шепнул он. — Даже не надейтесь.

Траун не уйдет до тех пор, пока не ответит на все вопросы, а Империя Гилада Пеллеона будет стоять до тех пор, пока Траун не уйдет.


	10. День 2946

В Равелине оглушительно-яркое лето. Пожалуй, годы во мраке космоса и редкие спуски сюда, в холодную зиму, стоили того, чтобы в один прекрасный день вернуться и едва не обомлеть.

Звуки, запахи, цвета — всё нещадно било по нервам.

Гилад узнавал Равелин по-новому и не мог насытиться им. В ноздри вливался сладкий запах цветов и скошенной травы на лужайке под генштабом, а птичьи трели звучали в ушах подобно грохоту штормового океана. Слишком громко, слишком ярко, слишком. Можно даже немного опьянеть от ощущений. Совсем скоро они приедятся и станут не такими особенными, но пока…

…пока Гилад, всласть поскандалив с Советом моффов — эти люди никогда не поймут до конца, что над их головами идет война, — шел навестить старого друга.

Уже и не надеясь, что друг хоть как-то отреагирует на его визит, он тем не менее делал это по заскорузлой привычке: поворот налево — к улице Единства и два квартала по ней, после — пересечение Центрального проспекта и Аллеи Героев, а в пяти минутах ходьбы от них — НИИ нейрохирургии при Бастионском военном госпитале. Только пешком, чтобы освежить память: прислушаться к стуку каблуков по фемрокритовым тротуарам и шуму ховеркаров на дорогах, посмотреть на спокойное течение толпы, припомнить, что такое мир, и отметить, что в кителе под летним солнцем очень жарко, а потом с радостью укрыться в прохладе здания.

Ардифф уже успел привести себя в порядок после перелета и примчался к Трауну первым — вещал о чем-то без умолку и оживленно жестикулировал. Сквозь дверь палаты его трескотни почти не было слышно, но, заглянув в окошко прямо на уровне глаз, Гилад отстраненно подумал, что не видел его таким счастливым уже давно.

Он решил дождаться, пока Ардифф уйдет. У него с Трауном свой личный разговор.

Наверное.

Гилад даже не знал, что ему сказать. И так умудрялся годы напролет сидеть рядом и разглагольствовать ни о чем. Открывая в себе все новые и новые грани словоблудия — и как Траун только терпит его пустой треп? — он тем не менее не находил в себе силы сказать только одну вещь.

Из года в год, едва представлялась возможность, Гилад приносил ему хорошие и не очень новости с фронта, рассказывал о происходящем за окном, ругал себя, ругал его, смеялся и плакал, а иногда, сгорая от стыда, расписывался в своем невежестве, ведь так отчаянно пытался постичь метод, благодаря которому Траун достиг стольких побед, но все равно видел бессмысленную мазню, а не картины, и слышал рев умирающей банты, а не романсы ботанов.

После память неизменно подкидывала и руины Галактической оперы, и свалку при Билбринджи, и алое пятно на белом кителе.

«Проснись, Траун, мы проиграли войну».

Так он обычно заканчивал свой монолог и остаток ночи молча держал за руку свою сонную Империю, а в горле застревали еще три — всего три! — простых слова. Над головой и дальше довлели вопросы без ответов, но кое-что оставалось незыблемо, как сама вселенная: «Я люблю тебя».

Теперь он точно был уверен, что за чувство поселилось у него в груди. После стольких сомнений в себе, в Трауне, во всех них Гилад наконец понял, что никакая это не сиюминутная придурь.

— Адмирал Пеллеон!

Ну вот, уже целый адмирал. Даже не верится, что еще немного — и они с Трауном поравняются в званиях.

С другого конца коридора донесся надтреснутый голос доктора Мэй и еще один звук, которого Гилад не припоминал.

Ритмичный стук.

Он обернулся и увидел, как она, кажется, постаревшая еще сильнее, чем это возможно в ее случае, с трудом перебирает ногами и опирается на простую дюрасталевую трость.

— Не смотрите на меня так, не выношу жалости, — безразлично бросила Мэй, остановившись у двери. — Вашего Ардиффа не переговорить. Сидит там почти час. На месте Трауна я бы уже встала и сбежала в более тихое место.

Гилад поник. Они все ждали, что Траун когда-нибудь встанет с этой постели.

— Что с вами произошло? — севшим голосом проговорил он.

— Дорогой мой Гилад, — доктор Мэй страдальчески закатила глаза и одним только этим жестом дала в очередной раз понять, что он годится ей в сыновья, — посмотрите на меня. Неделю назад мне стукнуло девяносто три года. Со мной в таком возрасте может случиться что угодно.

— Я хотел знать подробности.

— Инсульт. Полгода назад.

— Почему мне не сообщили?

— Я не посчитала это достойным вашего внимания.

Глухое раздражение на эту женщину сразу же дало о себе знать.

— Вы в своем уме? — вскипел он. — От Трауна зависит исход этой войны, а вы единственный специалист на крифф знает сколько парсеков!

— У меня здесь хватает людей, которым я могла бы доверить это дело, — спокойно ответила Мэй. — Тот же Альнаст.

Гилад с содроганием вспомнил о феноменальной болтливости доктора Альнаста.

— К тому же, я не уверена, что от Трауна уже хоть что-то зависит. Мои люди уверены еще меньше.

— Только не начинайте снова!

— Тогда я продолжу, если вы не против.

За последние два года она предлагала ему отключить систему жизнеобеспечения по крайней мере пару раз в месяц, а иногда и чаще. Ее счастье, что Гилад все это время был на фронте и отвечал на ее письма с запозданием, когда уже мог более-менее цензурно выражаться.

Эта старая карга еле волочила ноги и не слишком внятно говорила, но все равно умудрялась доводить его до белого каления! Если Траун хотел приготовить для него персональный ад, то не прогадал.

— Без изменений, Гилад! Я повторю, без изменений! — настаивала Мэй. — Пять лет убойных доз нейростимулятора, слабая активность мозга и никаких реакций на внешние раздражители. Я миллион раз объясняла вам, что это значит.

— Я вас достаточно слушал, доктор Мэй, — процедил сквозь зубы Гилад.

— Но не слышали!

Она оперлась плечом о стену и печально вздохнула.

— Сколько еще лет вы намерены ждать?

— Столько, сколько потребуется.

— А если я скажу вам, что однажды Траун вернется, но это будет уже не Траун?

— Вы врач. Как вы смеете такое говорить?

— Вы забыли, чей я врач? — Мэй кисло усмехнулась.

Пожалуй, Траун вымуштровал их даже чересчур хорошо…

— Забудьте, — отмахнулся Гилад. — Вы предлагаете мне убийство.

— Я предлагаю проявить милосердие. Он был бы вам за это благодарен.

— Когда о таком милосердии мне говорит врач…

Она резко перебила его:

— Меня уже давно не стесняет врачебная этика, а вам все равно что-то мешает.

И Гилада вдруг посетили сразу две чудовищных мысли.

Если для этих людей врачебная этика — пустой звук, то с них станется убить Трауна даже без его согласия. Но если он сам им разрешит, то просто не сможет с этим жить. Он уже промолчал однажды — не решился, не настоял, не стукнул кулаком по столу, и теперь вынужден терпеть этот разговор.

Смотреть на плоды своего бездействия.

— Забудьте, доктор Мэй, — со сталью в голосе сказал он. — Я не позволю вам или вашим людям его убить. А если с ним что-нибудь случится, — он решил играть по их правилам, — я лично вас всех расстреляю без суда и следствия.

— Не можете отпустить его — дело ваше, — пожала плечами Мэй, — и вам с этим жить. Потом еще расплатитесь за свою дурацкую надежду.

Гилад ее уже не слушал — открыл дверь и вошел в палату.

Ардифф сидел над его постелью и тараторил об очередном выигранном бое. Их за последний год было столько, что Гилад даже не смог припомнить, о каком именно идет речь.

Хотелось бы ему увидеть, как Траун одобрительно улыбается их успехам.

— Адмирал Пеллеон! — вскрикнул Ардифф и, вскочив со стула, отдал честь. — Я не ожидал, что вы так скоро.

— Сидите, — Гилад отмахнулся и подошел к окну. На улице нещадно палило солнце.

— Здесь только один стул, я постою.

— Намекаете на мой преклонный возраст, мелкий паршивец? — добродушно пожурил его Гилад. За последнее время они сильно сдружились. Прямо как с Трауном когда-то. Иногда его посещала крамольная мысль, что эта дружба однажды закончится так же печально.

— Ни в коем случае, сэр, — стушевался тот. — После того, как вы наваляли при Агамаре самому Веджу Антиллесу… о, я как раз рассказывал гранд-адмиралу про тот случай!

— Не забыли рассказать, как новоиспеченный капитан «Химеры» пошел в контратаку и чуть не размазал их флот по всей системе?

Гилад усмехнулся в усы и, не отрываясь от вида за окном, представил себе лицо Трауна в тот момент. Этот синезадый пройдоха наверняка бы одобрительно кивнул и сказал: «А теперь план Б».

— Да, сэр, я и сам не ожидал, — продолжал Ардифф, обращаясь к Трауну, — адмирал Пеллеон буквально два месяца назад отдал «Химеру» под мое командование. Я бы действительно их разнес, но адмирал Пеллеон приказал не тратить ресурсы понапрасну. Жаль. Такая драка была!

— Ваша самоуверенность однажды выйдет вам боком, Ардифф, — вздохнул Гилад.

— Не выйдет, — отмахнулся тот. — Вы ведь вовремя надаете мне подзатыльников.

«А кто теперь надает подзатыльников мне?» — спросил у себя Гилад и обернулся. Легкая улыбка тут же сползла с его лица.

— Что такое, сэр? — обеспокоенно спросил Ардифф.

А Гилад отчаянно сверлил взглядом одну маленькую деталь — чужеродный элемент, который совсем не вписывался в привычную ему картину.

— Ничего, Ардифф. Просто вдруг понял, как давно гранд-адмирал…

Он даже не смог договорить. Ардифф наверняка понял его без слов.

Он сидел справа от койки и не мог видеть или просто не обратил внимания на первую седину у Трауна на левом виске.

Давно. От понятия «время» у него осталась только прядь волос в кармане кителя, но «давно» вдруг отчетливо забило набатом, и время, о котором он очень удобно позабыл, вновь неумолимо помчалось вперед.

Гилад как во сне подошел к койке с другой стороны и с неверием прикоснулся к его волосам.

— Ну и ну, — мрачно проговорил он, — заспались вы, сэр. Скоро совсем седым станете.

От удивления Ардифф раскрыл рот и перегнулся через койку, чтобы взглянуть.

Наверное, ему просто так кажется, но Траун постареет красиво: морщины придадут его правильным чертам лица резковатой яркости, станет глубже складка между бровей, а белизна ляжет на волосы, как роскошная снежная шапка.

— Ардифф, — прошептал Гилад, — мы ведь его дождемся?

— Я не…

Ему не дали договорить. Дверь открылась и в палату просочился ассистент доктора Мэй, Дарон Альнаст. В руках у него блеснула ампула.

Гилад, памятуя о недавнем разговоре, напрягся.

— Что в ампуле? — настороженно спросил он.

— Нейростимулятор, — отозвался Альнаст и, заметив неладное, добавил: — Стандартный препарат, мы его уже семь лет используем.

Значит, про их с Мэй разговор — впрочем, это было вполне ожидаемо — теперь знает весь медперсонал.

— Покажите, — потребовал Гилад.

Альнаст протянул ему ампулу.

— Адмирал Пеллеон, — нехотя заговорил он, — без вашего согласия мы и шагу не ступим, вы ведь знаете. К чему этот цирк?

— Мой кредит доверия к вам исчерпан, — задумчиво проговорил Гилад, изучая ампулу.

Целая. Маркировка — лазерный штамп с внутренней стороны стенки, ни стереть, ни подделать.

— О чем вы? — вмешался Ардифф.

— Позже объясню, — сказал Гилад и вернул ампулу врачу. — Идемте. Гранд-адмиралу пора на процедуры.

Он велел Ардиффу молчать, пока они не покинут территорию госпиталя.

Солнце спряталось за пушистыми белыми облаками, и жара немного сбавила свой натиск. Гилад всё думал, как ему поставить Ардиффа и остальных перед фактом, что теперь нельзя доверять даже врачам, но вдруг в нагрудном кармане ожил датапад.

Письмо с пометкой «Срочно!» без отправителя.

Гилад под вопросительным взглядом Ардиффа присел на скамейку у Аллеи Героев и принялся читать.

«Здравствуйте, адмирал Пеллеон.

Заранее прошу простить за столь долгое ожидание. Вы поймете, почему я откладывал этот разговор только во время нашей с вами встречи, а пока вынужден попросить вас строго следовать моим инструкциям.

Насколько я знаю, на линии фронта сейчас затишье. Из достоверных источников мне также известно, что продлится оно еще пару месяцев, а позже Новая Республика начнет сосредотачивать свои силы в Среднем Кольце в районе Майгито. Очень скоро вы и ваши люди сами поймете, что я прав, но это сейчас не столь важно.

Вы устаканите все дела и послезавтра возьмете отпуск на месяц. Мне известно, что последние восемь лет вы не отдыхали, поэтому сейчас самый благоприятный момент, и ваше внезапное исчезновение не вызовет ненужных вопросов.

Послезавтра вечером вылетайте на Орд Мантелл и сразу по прибытии найдите при космопорте кантину под названием „Звездная пыль“. Сядьте у всех на виду, но не привлекайте к себе внимания. Если кто-нибудь решит с вами заговорить, скажите, что ждете друга, и назовитесь Салабаном, если спросят имя. Мой человек ответит вам: „Знавал я одного Салабана на Польне Минор. Редкостный был мудак“. После отправляйтесь за ним и не задавайте ему вопросов, пока не сядете на корабль.

Ждите моих дальнейших указаний по прибытии в систему Экзокрон.

Жорж Кар’дас».

— Ардифф, — обозвался Гилад, не веря своим глазам. — Срочно найдите Тшеля, Мейнарда и Лейна, где бы они ни были. С Трауна не спускать глаз ни днем, ни ночью. Врачей, если что пойдет не так, под домашний арест до моего возвращения.

— А куда вы собрались, сэр? — ошарашено вскрикнул Ардифф.

— Кажется, Траун хотел о чем-то нам сообщить и не нашел момента лучше.


	11. День 2948

По дороге на Орд Мантелл из головы никак не выходил инцидент пятнадцатилетней давности: утлый кораблик «Надежда Салабана» с террористом Нусо Эсвой на борту, саботаж на «Химере», потасовка с повстанцами и боевиками Нусо Эсвы у Польна Минор. За все это время детали истории почти померкли в памяти, но кое-что Гилад помнил отчетливо: свое внезапное повышение из-за гибели командира, арканианскую легенду о Салабане, который должен пройти опасное испытание, чтобы спасти тех, кто ему дорог, и певучий баритон в своем комлинке. Обладатель голоса назвался Трауном; в тот момент Гилад наивно поверил ему на слово, как верят, когда надежды уже нет, и остался жив.

О, Жорж Кар’дас не просто знает о том случае. Он еще и шутник.

Гилад был ему даже немного благодарен. За всё, если честно. В кантине «Звездная пыль» было так накурено, что воздух можно было потрогать, а надышавшись этим убойным куревом, даже немного расслабиться. Сидя за столиком неподалеку от барной стойки, он в порядке бреда даже начал подумывать, что еще пара-тройка таких неспокойных лет — и действительно понадобится что-нибудь покрепче тех лекарств, которые выписывает корабельный врач.

Он просидел в кантине около четырех часов, потягивая из стакана бренди и закусывая его сырными палочками. Так себе был бренди. Гилад готовился ко всякому и старался не набираться, но к третьему часу угрюмых посиделок почувствовал, как голова опустела от мыслей и немного пошла кругом.

Значит, бренди был не так себе.

К тому моменту в кантину набилась куча народу. Сидячих мест резко поубавилось, и его блаженное уединение то и дело нарушали странные личности. Вскоре в поле зрения проплыло черно-синее пятно и оформилось в высокого тощего панторанина с пинтой эля.

— Не занято? — спросил тот, бесцеремонно приземляясь на стул.

— Нет, — протянул Гилад и подпер щеку рукой, сонно моргая.

— Мужик, с тобой всё норм? — участливо поинтересовался панторанин. — Чего такой кислый?

— Друга жду, — ему нужно срочно трезветь, он чуть не принял панторанина за чисса.

— Давно, видать, ждешь, — хмыкнул панторанин. — Налакался вусмерть.

— Тебе какое дело? — безразлично бросил Гилад, посмотрел в почти пустой стакан — кажется, третий, — и отставил его в сторону.

— Сожжешь мне волосы перегаром — и что я потом дамам говорить буду? — он демонстративно пригладил иссиня-черную шевелюру и сощурил свои почти человеческие желтые глаза.

— Однажды моего шефа обрили налысо. Отбою не было не только от дам, но и от кавалеров.

Панторанин громогласно заржал.

— А ты смешной, мужик, — он хлопнул Гилада по плечу. — Как звать?

— Салабан.

Улыбка с лица панторанина тут же слетела.

— Знавал я одного Салабана на Польне Минор. Редкостный был мудак.

Гилад молча проклял последний стакан бренди. Панторанин опять заулыбался.

— Что, тоже встречал?

— К сожалению, — вздохнул Гилад, припоминая ту историю.

— Прогуляемся?

— Я только за.

Они быстро — насколько это было возможно на не слишком трезвую голову — выбрели на улицу, и Гилад понадеялся было, что теперь дышать будет полегче, но ночь так и не принесла в город прохладу. Где-то в нескольких кварталах ниже плескался океан, а казалось, будто это происходит в тысячах километров отсюда.

Руку от кобуры бластера он на всякий случай не убирал. Этот синезадый тип хоть и проговорил без запинки все кодовые фразы, но доверять ему на ровном месте Гилад не спешил.

Панторанин засеменил по улочкам и вывел его обратно к космопорту. Шум там стоял прямо-таки феноменальный, но его источник им обоим так и не довелось увидеть: панторанин посадил свой корабль на стартовой площадке прямо у центральных ворот.

— Добро пожаловать на «Надежду Салабана», — чопорно объявил тот, как только они взошли на борт и поднятый трап отсёк шум космопорта. Гиладу все меньше нравилась эта шарада с «Надеждой Салабана», и он собирался на всякий случай убедиться. В следующий момент дуло бластера уже смотрело панторанину промеж глаз.

— Пункт назначения, — скомандовал он.

— Да уж, мастерство не пропьешь, — спокойным тоном заговорил панторанин, примирительно поднимая руки, и дурашливое выражение тут же исчезло с его лица. — Адмирал Пеллеон, вы хотя бы самому себе доверяете?

— Пункт назначения, — с нажимом повторил Гилад.

— Экзокрон. Жорж Кар’дас уже ждет вас.

А потом была изнурительная неделя перелета, взаимных подозрений и самая неудобная кровать во вселенной — как говорили у них на Кореллии, неудобнее спать разве что на потолке.

Панторанин назвался Рейном Вану, — Гилад был почти уверен, что имя не настоящее, — и объяснил, что добраться до Экзокрона — целый подвиг даже для годного штурмана, а без оного — вообще безумие на грани самоубийства.

Когда корабль подлетел к пункту назначения впритык и принялся петлять меж гравитационных колодцев, Гилад и впрямь приготовился распрощаться с жизнью. Рейн Вану в кабине пилота грязно матерился, а его безумный смех, доносящийся оттуда после каждого удачного прыжка, иногда снился по ночам.

Нервная выдалась поездка. После такой по законам жанра следует не менее фееричный финиш вроде вулканов Мустафара или ледяных пустынь Хота, но корабль вопреки ожиданиям приземлился в маленьком космопорту посреди степи.

Когда опустился трап, прохладный свежий ветер принес запах машинного масла и сладкой выпечки — на соседней площадке датомирская забрачка сидела на низком табурете среди груды запчастей и перекусывала пышным сдобным хлебцом, запивая его голубым молоком. Всюду стоял многоголосый и многоязыкий гомон: забрачка с набитым ртом умудрялась оживленно спорить с темнокожим человеком в летном комбинезоне, а поодаль группа каамаси с лоснящейся золотистой шерсткой — и что эти манерные эстеты забыли в такой дыре? — неспешно жестикулируя, мелодично пересвистывалась в ответ на полуцензурные выкрики пьяного готала с обломанными рогами.

Ни дать ни взять, большая деревня.

К северу земля дыбилась невысокими холмами, к югу прямо за оградой тихо волновалась роскошная зеленая равнина. Солнце касалось горизонта.

— Экзокрон, адмирал, — объявил Вану голосом экскурсовода, — главный приют контрабандистов в этом секторе. Буду ждать вас на этом же месте.

В датападе уже висело очередное письмо от Жоржа Кар’даса.

«Добрый день, адмирал Пеллеон.

Надеюсь, вы добрались без происшествий. Сверните налево от космопорта. Там вы увидите пункт проката ховеркаров. Прямо у входа стоит ховеркар с водителем-тви’леком. Представьтесь Салабаном и скажите, что вас ожидает его начальник.

До встречи.

Жорж Кар’дас».

Гилад снова сделал всё, как ему велели, и вскоре, после двухчасовой езды по ухабистой грунтовой дороге, обнаружил себя под дверью ветхой лачуги, будто опирающейся о холм.

Водитель-тви’лек отпер старинную дверь с облупленной краской и молча провел его через две темные пыльные комнаты с земляным полом, трухлявой мебелью и заплесневелыми стенами.

В носу зачесалось от запаха сырости.

Тви’лек нажал на потайной рычаг в стене, и та отъехала в сторону. За ней был такой же заплесневелый коридор с люминесцентными лентами под потолком и тянулся он, кажется, километры и километры под холм.

После безумной недели конспирации, недомолвок и прочих неожиданностей Гилад почти не удивился, когда за еще одной дверью в конце коридора оказался пышный садик с мощенной камнем дорожкой и журчащим фонтаном.

— Вас ожидают, — бросил тви’лек, указал на дорожку, ведущую к еще одной двери, и оставил его наедине с кучей вопросов.

Гилад ступил на дорожку и огляделся.

Садик походил на маленькие джунгли. Где-то за густо сплетенными ветвями кустарников и деревьев терялась высокая живая изгородь. Прямо к дорожке клонили свои пестрые головы цветы; желтые, белые, красные, синие, причудливых форм и размеров — многие Гилад видел впервые в жизни. Над головой висело бездонное небо и солнце в зените.

«Не верь глазам своим».

Цветы не пахнут и ветер не дует, а небо, когда он спускался под землю, было оранжевым.

Гилад протянул руку к похожему на подушку багровому цветку и… коснулся пустоты.

Голограмма.

Какая тонко сработанная голограмма.

Со стороны двери послышался скрипучий смех, и сад растворился, оставив по себе гнетущую серую комнату со сводчатым потолком.

— Вижу, вы впечатлены.

На крыльце под дверью его ожидал невысокий крепкий старик с аккуратной бородкой и собранными в хвост седыми волосами.

— Жорж Кар’дас? — Гилад нахмурил брови.

— Он самый, адмирал, он самый, — старик учтиво склонил голову. — Проходите и располагайтесь. У нас с вами впереди долгий разговор.


	12. День 2949

Разговор, впрочем, отложили до утра. Приняв душ и переодевшись в чистую одежду, Гилад еще кое-как держался на ногах, но после сытного ужина его разморило настолько, что добрался до кровати он только на чистом упрямстве, а потом рухнул, как подкошенный, и проспал до самого утра.

Неделя и впрямь выдалась напряженная. В кои-то веки сон его был спокойным.

Жорж Кар’дас жил один и обходился услугами дроида.

«Вряд ли я бы потянул в одиночку такую оранжерею», — усмехнулся он за ужином, когда речь пошла о голографической комнате. Гилад было поинтересовался, все ли здесь ненастоящее или только оранжерея, и Кар’дас после ужина повел его через просторную гостиную, обставленную старинным гарнитуром красного дерева, и показал библиотеку — длинный светлый зал, от пола до потолка уставленный стеллажами с инфочипами, книгами и свитками. В центре зала стоял массивный стол с компьютерным терминалом и голографическим проектором. Кар’дас рассказал, что материал здесь тщательно каталогизирован, но по одному ему понятной схеме.

«Видите ли, адмирал, — объяснял он, — для человека вроде меня информация — величайшее богатство и мера всех вещей. За нее можно купить или продать даже жизнь. Всё, что вы видите в моем доме, так или иначе нажито благодаря информации. В какой-то мере я самый могущественный человек в галактике».

Но радости от этого факта Кар’дас, кажется, совсем не испытывал.

Что ж, многие знания — многие печали.

О Трауне они все еще не обмолвились ни словом, и Гилад отчего-то чувствовал, что именно этот разговор Кар’дас намеренно откладывает.

Изучает своего гостя. Пытается понять, можно ли ему доверить толику своего сокровища — информации.

Пожалуй, если Траун и дружил хоть с кем-нибудь, то именно с таким человеком — осторожным, скрытным и бережливым.

Завтракал Гилад в одиночестве. Дроид Кар’даса заявил, что тот сейчас немного занят и ожидает его в библиотеке сразу после завтрака. Стойкое желание пойти туда сейчас же перебороли только голод и натуральный культурный шок — неизвестно который по счету с момента прибытия: дроид подал грибной суп, тушеные овощи с мясом в винном соусе и бисквитные кексы в шоколадной глазури на десерт. Даже в офицерской столовой такая еда была большим событием, и Гилад поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за много лет ест не чтобы насытиться, а потому что хочет распробовать полузабытый вкус грибов.

Кар’дас и впрямь его ждал — сидел за столом, сцепив руки в замок, а над его головой мерцала голограмма с картой галактики. Гиладу она показалась очень странной.

— Простите за отсутствие. Надеюсь, вам понравился завтрак.

— Давно не ел ничего вкуснее, — признался Гилад.

— Благодарю, — Кар’дас вежливо склонил голову. — Давайте приступим. У вас наверняка много вопросов.

Гилад нахмурился и сел напротив. Вряд ли этот человек боится неудобных вопросов, но тем труднее будет их задавать.

— Думаю, вы знаете, что для подобных случаев Траун оставил своим людям инструкцию и указал там ваше имя. Если вы покажете мне копию, я вас выслушаю, — предупредил Гилад.

— Вы так осторожничаете, что это даже забавно, — ухмыльнулся Кар’дас и, тем не менее, свою копию инструкции показал.

Пока Гилад перечитывал, чтобы убедиться, и действительно обнаружил там пункт, который Траун оставил лично для Кар’даса, тот не менее внимательно за ним следил.

— Если вас все устраивает, то можем продолжить.

— Кто вы такой и почему именно вы? — тратить время на формальности ему не хотелось.

Кар’дас испытующе на него посмотрел.

— Меня не меньше интересует тот же вопрос: кто вы такой и почему Траун прислал вас?

— Вы мне не ответили, — с нажимом произнес Гилад и проигнорировал неприятное волнение, которое в нем вызвали слова Кар’даса.

Тот усмехнулся и уклончиво сказал:

— Можете считать меня кем-то вроде его биографа. Впрочем, официально никаких биографов он не признавал. Ваша очередь.

Ответ Гилада не слишком устроил, но для начала неплохо. Он принялся рассказывать о себе:

— В последний год я был его адъютантом и советником. Когда Траун вернулся в Империю, ему нужен был человек, который ввел бы его в курс дела и помог наладить связь с временным правительством. После Эндорской катастрофы таким человеком оказался я.

Кар’дас слушал его рассказ, рассматривал его в упор, как подопытную зверушку, и, кажется, искренне забавлялся.

— Ответ неверный, — шепнул он, перегнувшись через стол, и запустил две голограммы.

Первую Гилад узнал сразу: платформа «Голан-1» на орбите серо-коричневого шара, а на платформу стремглав несется звездный разрушитель типа «Имперский-2».

Его «Химера».

— Польн Минор. Стычка с Нусо Эсвой, — подтвердил он.

— И ваша первая негласная встреча с Трауном, — добавил Кар’дас. — Именно благодаря ней вы здесь, передо мной.

Откуда он знает?.. Разве что видел всё своими глазами!

— Вас удивит, если я скажу, что Траун искал не адъютанта и не советника, адмирал, — Кар’дас потер переносицу. — Ему нужен был преемник, доверенное лицо, близкий друг — как хотите, так и называйте, но вы почти наверняка были для него всем и сразу. Поэтому ваш ответ в корне неверен.

И Траун ни словом не обмолвился ни о чем подобном — мариновал его в сомнениях до последнего. Это настолько на него похоже, что Гиладу было даже смешно.

— Почему я?

— Откуда мне знать? Я скромный биограф, — он развел руками и тут же прикипел взглядом ко второй голограмме. — Вам известен этот корабль?

Чтобы распознать второй снимок, Гиладу пришлось слегка напрячь память. Додекаэдр из шести продолговатых дредноутов, соединенных между собой пилонами, и дополнительный отсек в центре конструкции. Пропал без вести в дебрях Неизведанных Регионов более тридцати лет назад.

Снимок очень яркий, будто пересвеченный, но ошибиться здесь трудно. Таких масштабных экспедиций в Неизведанные Регионы больше не предпринимали.

— «Сверхдальний перелет», — с неверием выдохнул он и вопросительно уставился на Кар’даса. — Но голография какая-то странная. Наши тактические датчики в таком спектре никогда не работали.

— Он зафиксирован не нашими тактическими датчиками. Этот снимок сделан ровно тридцать пять лет назад с корабля «Реющий ястреб» — флагмана коммандера Митт’рау’нуруодо, офицера Доминации Чиссов.

Доминация Чиссов. Родина Трауна. Что пятидесяти тысячам мирных исследователей понадобилось в Доминации Чиссов?

Гилада преследовало нехорошее предчувствие.

— А это, — Кар’дас развернул третью голограмму, — то, что осталось от «Сверхдальнего перелета» после того, как глава экспедиции не согласился на условия коммандера Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Груда металла. На голографии — такой же пересвеченной, как и прошлая, — безмятежно дрейфовала груда металла. Через пробоины в корпусе могли свободно пролетать СИД-истребители. Хороводом кружились вокруг остова корабля обломки, личные вещи пассажиров и… тела. Тысячи тел — мужчины, женщины, дети. В эту экспедицию отправлялись целые семьи.

— Благодарю за исторический ликбез, но какое это отношение имеет к теме нашего разговора? — спросил Гилад.

— Прямое. — Рядом с обломками «Сверхдальнего перелета» появилась еще одна голография. — Узнаёте?

Со снимка на него смотрел преступно юный — едва ли старше двадцати — чисс в черной военной форме с красными нашивками на плечах. Он сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на коленях, и выглядел почти царственно. До боли знакомое лицо еще не ожесточилось под печатью горестей и лишений, но во взгляде уже появилась мрачная решимость, а на губах застыла печальная улыбка.

Он узнал в этом юноше Трауна. Не мог не узнать.

— Перед вами коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо, тот самый офицер, уничтоживший «Сверхдальний перелет», — спокойно сказал Кар’дас — так спокойно, будто пальба по мирному кораблю в порядке вещей!

— Вы хотите сказать, что… что… — дальше язык прилип к нёбу.

— Я хочу сказать, что Траун действительно уничтожил «Сверхдальний перелет».

Первым его желанием было выкрикнуть «Не верю!», но где-то на задворках сознания уже маячила пугающая в своей правдивости мысль: Траун мог.

— Зачем? — бессильно спросил Гилад. — Зачем мне знать о событиях сивой давности?

— Чтобы вы не осуждали его методы, — пожал плечами тот.

— Какое ему дело до того, что я о нем думаю?

К тому же до какого-то момента его блаженное неведение было бы Трауну только на руку, а позже, когда он начал бы задавать неудобные вопросы, Траун придумал бы, какое полулегендарное вранье ему скормить. Гилад не раз видел, как он проделывает такое с остальными.

Однако Траун зачем-то решил посветить скелетами в шкафу.

Словно знал, как Гилад к нему относится, и захотел пасть в его глазах ниже некуда…

Умом этого экзота никогда не понять.

— Если бы вам обоим не было дела, — Кар’дас посмотрел на него с хорошо скрываемым раздражением, — вы бы не сидели над его постелью семь лет кряду, а он не присылал бы вас сюда. Не утруждайтесь, у меня есть глаза и уши даже среди его врачей.

От такой наглости Гилад даже не нашел, что сказать. Что еще этот шпионишка знает о нем?.. о них?..

Кого он обманывает? Нет и не будет никаких «их», но Кар’дас говорит с таким упреком, будто…

Но и эта мысль от него ускользнула, когда тот резко, со сталью в голосе, сказал:

— Не смотрите на меня, как на врага народа. Я вам отнюдь не враг. А Траун — тем более.

Весь этот разговор явно свернул куда-то не туда, и Кар’дас бессильно потупил взгляд.

— Простите, — стушевался он. — Я всю жизнь ждал и боялся этого дня. Давайте успокоимся и продолжим. Вам предстоит узнать еще много шокирующей правды.

— Почему именно сейчас? — сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, спросил Гилад.

— Прошло семь лет, а он все еще не пришел в себя. Надежда на его выздоровление тает. В этой части галактики его наследие я могу передать только вам.

Еще один… еще один умник хоронит Трауна раньше времени! Что ж им всем так неймется?

Кар’дас заговорил уже тише:

— Я и сам бы с радостью забыл все, что сейчас вам расскажу, — признался он. — Но об этом обязан знать кто-нибудь… более компетентный. Траун указал на вас, и я решил, что для начала стоит показать вам, что лежит на поверхности.

В подтверждение его слов возле изображения любимого лица будто в насмешку кружили обломки мирного корабля.

— О каком наследии вы говорите? — заставил себя спросить Гилад.

Кар’дас встал из-за стола и нервно зашагал из одного конца зала в другой, сложив руки за спиной.

— Наверняка вы хоть иногда задавались вопросом: почему Траун примчался в Империю не сразу же после Эндора, а только через три года? — начал Кар’дас, меряя шагами комнату.

— Фактор расстояний и банальный расчет.

— На первый взгляд, верно. Однако…

— Однако? — перебил его Гилад.

— Давайте посмотрим на факты под другим углом, — предложил Кар’дас. — Вы не можете знать наверняка, чем в действительности был занят Траун все это время.

Он остановился напротив стола и многозначительно уставился на обломки «Сверхдальнего перелета».

— Его экспансия в Неизведанные Регионы началась задолго до основания Империи, а к моменту ее падения, — он до максимума увеличил карту галактики, — Неизведанные Регионы стали не такими уж неизведанными.

Теперь Гилад понял, почему карта казалась ему такой странной: огромные области неисследованного пространства расцвели сотнями, тысячами планет — высокоразвитых мегаполисов и диких, но пригодных для жизни миров, административных центров, сырьевых баз и военных полигонов, зон междоусобных конфликтов и лояльных областей. Прямо на стыке с Империей четверть вновь открытого пространства занимала Доминация Чиссов. Столетиями в Республике даже не догадывались о существовании мощной космической державы прямо под боком.

В свое время он почти не ошибся. В Неизведанных Регионах Траун фактически основал еще одну империю.

Гилад вдруг отчетливо представил, сколько ресурсов ушло на такую кампанию и сколько людей нашли свою смерть за каждую точку на этой карте.

Но одна отметка на границе Дикого космоса и Неизведанных Регионов — теперь не таких уж неизведанных — вызывала еще больше вопросов. Длинная красная стрелка шла по касательной у границ сектора Браксант, недалеко от Бастиона, и разветвлялась у нескольких густонаселенных миров: Сернпидаля, Агамара, Майгито, Итора.

— Что это за красная стрелка? — нахмурившись, спросил Гилад.

— Он называл ее «вектор-прайм», — объяснил Кар’дас, и поверх карты появилось еще несколько снимков. Изображенные на них существа могли прийти только из ночных кошмаров. — А это незваные гости, которые вскоре промчатся по вектору-прайм.

А потом Жорж Кар’дас поочередно запустил несколько коротких видеозаписей, и над залом разверзся ад. Будто высеченные из камня корабли плевались сгустками плазмы по небольшим, но маневренным истребителям с когтеобразными крыльями. Казалось, каменные корабли были неуязвимы: любой снаряд, выпущенный в их сторону, тут же исчезал без следа на подлете к фюзеляжу. Кто бы ни были эти налетчики, они каким-то образом научились генерировать гравитационные воронки прямо вокруг своих судов. Вскоре после начала боя с каменных кораблей снялся целый рой механизмов с длинными подвижными лапками. Истребитель, попавший в самый центр роя, в считанные секунды разлетелся на винтики. Ненасытный рой облепил еще один истребитель; Гилад еще внимательнее присмотрелся к происходящему и с ужасом понял, что ни одна известная ему машина не способна нанести такой урон. Над обшивкой истребителя орудовали живые существа.

На другой записи огромные каменные крейсеры с помощью все тех же гравитационных воронок двигали целые участки астероидного пояса. Последняя запись — самая длинная — демонстрировала мертвого гуманоида, закованного в похожий на панцирь ракообразного доспех. Безносое лицо со скошенным лбом было сплошь покрыто шрамами и татуировками. Из-за кадра глубокий низкий голос с могучим акцентом зачитывал результаты первичного осмотра тела, а бледно-голубые руки в латексных перчатках аккуратно перебирали детали доспеха. Потом доспехи не без труда сняли и приступили к вскрытию.

— Что это за твари? — в ужасе прошептал Гилад.

— Чиссы называют их чужаками издалека, — ответил Кар’дас. — Согласно последним сводкам, они все еще базируются в малонаселенных областях Неизведанных Регионов, изучают обстановку и наращивают силы для вторжения. Пока мы здесь бодаемся с повстанцами, люди Трауна собирают информацию, заключают союзы и готовятся встретить пришельцев.

— Откуда они?

— Точно не отсюда.

Кар’дас вздохнул. Гиладу показалось, что с облегчением.

— Теперь, — заговорил он, — когда вы знаете, что нас ждет, я могу рассказать вам о прочих мелочах, в том числе и о «Сверхдальнем перелете».

— Я все еще не понимаю, при чем тут «Сверхдальний перелет», — бессильно сказал Гилад.

Умом он понимал, что в масштабах грядущего вторжения пятьдесят тысяч жизней — чепуха на субатомном уровне субатомного уровня, но смириться с тем, что их кровь была на руках Трауна, не мог, сколько бы ни пытался.

— На каких основаниях Траун угрожал безобидному кораблю? — совладав с голосом, спросил Гилад.

— С очень безобидным Джорусом К’баотом на борту, — гадко ухмыльнулся Кар’дас. — На самом деле вы задали очень верный вопрос, но не будем упускать из виду то, что К’баот — известный пустозвон, мог и спровоцировать чиссов.

Его слова — совсем не показатель. К’баота знали многие. К сожалению.

— Каковы были условия Трауна?

— Очень простые: возвращаться обратно в Республику.

— Они говорили? Как они преодолели языковой барьер?

Кар’дас понуро опустил голову. Вопрос его почему-то выбил из колеи.

— Я сам научил его общегалу и ничуть об этом не жалею.

— Каким ветром вас занесло в Доминацию Чиссов?

— Вы и сами знаете, как это происходит, — усмехнулся Кар’дас. — Его величество случай. Его величество случай столкнул на маленьком кусочке пространства меня, Трауна, а еще «Сверхдальний перелет» и целый неймодианский флот, но это было примерно через два месяца после того, как я и двое моих компаньонов оказались в плену на Крустаи.

— Где это?

— Самая граница Доминации Чиссов. Траун командовал пограничным гарнизоном Крустаи и часто предпринимал вылазки за пределы вверенной ему территории, так как считал, что в один прекрасный момент чиссы дорого поплатятся за свою политику изоляционизма.

— Вы были пленником, но знаете, что Траун нарушал закон?

— Другие чиссы думали, что я пленник, — поправил его Кар’дас. — Для Трауна я и мои спутники были в первую очередь источником информации — куда более полезным, чем незаконные вылазки за границу. Впрочем, от него мы почерпнули не меньше. Однако нам пришлось всячески сотрудничать с ним, чтобы поскорее улететь: мы везли контрабандой кайбер-кристаллы и профукали все мыслимые и немыслимые сроки, но только спустя несколько недель выяснилось, что Траун — такой же заложник ситуации, как и мы. Ему не удалось скрыть от командования наше появление, а череда неприятных случайностей только усугубила наше общее — бедственное — положение.

— Вы говорите о «Сверхдальнем перелете»?

— Именно, — подтвердил Кар’дас. — «Сверхдальний перелет» оказался на территории чиссов, и Траун вполне резонно поинтересовался, что они там забыли.

— И Джорус К’баот сказал, что не его ума дело, — догадался Гилад.

— Подозреваю, что так все и было, но в это время я находился на другом корабле, теперь уже действительно в плену у вагаари — кочевников, которые угрожали Доминации Чиссов. Траун спланировал и согласовал со мной эту операцию: я наплел вагаари о своем заключении на Крустаи и попытках побега, предложил им сотрудничество и должен был в знак доброй воли привести их корабли на Крустаи. Траун поджидал их по пути — вместе с остатками неймодианского флота и «Сверхдальним перелетом».

— Что там делал неймодианский флот?

— Ваш дражайший — впрочем, будущий — Император послал его, чтобы уничтожить «Сверхдальний перелет», но Траун разнес его раньше.

Гилад не сдержал смеха. Неймодианцы против Трауна — кто наблюдал это зрелище, тот в цирке не смеется.

— Зачем Палпатину уничтожать «Сверхдальний перелет»?

— Насколько я знаю, людей в экспедицию отбирали очень тщательно, на борту были даже рыцари-джедаи. Возможно, Палпатин просто собирался уничтожить неугодных, но неймодианцы столкнулись с Трауном, и план пришлось экстренно переиграть.

— Включить в него Трауна, — догадался Гилад.

— Именно. Не учитывать Трауна себе дороже. И Палпатин, намереваясь сыграть на его патриотизме и ответственности — а вы даже не представляете, как помешан был Траун на всей этой метафизике, — решил уничтожить «Сверхдальний перелет» его же руками.

— Судя по всему, ему это удалось.

— Не совсем. Адмирал, Траун даже в юности глупым не был: он сразу сообразил, чего от него хотят.

— Но… — непонимающе протянул Гилад.

— Как я уже сказал, он предложил главе экспедиции повернуть назад и был послан в места не столь отдаленные.

— Но он мог предложить просто облететь Доминацию Чиссов.

— Не мог, — категорично заявил Кар’дас. — Вы невнимательно меня слушали, когда я говорил о чужаках издалека.

— Вы хотите сказать, что уже тогда?.. — Гилад так и не договорил. Он вдруг очень ясно увидел, что их ждет.

— Уже тогда Траун с ними столкнулся и еле унес ноги. А представьте, что случилось бы, попади в их руки технология Галактической Республики раньше времени.

Если бы так и случилось, понял Гилад, они бы беседовали уже на том свете.

— Траун собрал в одном месте все потенциальные угрозы, — продолжил Кар’дас, — и намеревался их уничтожить при первом же удобном случае, но что-то пошло не так: дроиды, которых он отобрал у неймодианцев, атаковали не вагаари, а «Сверхдальний перелет».

Гилад не столько удивился тому, что Траун отобрал у неймодианцев армию дроидов, сколько опешил. Пятьдесят тысяч смертей — всего лишь ошибка?..

— Вы сказали, что пришлось сотрудничать с Трауном, потому что поджимали сроки, — осторожно заговорил он, — но сомневаюсь, что плен у этих вагаари был курортом, а ваше согласие отправиться к ним — просто одолжением.

Ответы на вопросы и еще больше вопросов на уже полученные ответы…

Как любой человек, носящий в сердце грязную тайну, Гилад все чаще угадывал, где искать чужие недомолвки. Одна из таких недомолвок буквально читалась между строк.

— Вы правы, — Кар’дас степенно кивнул, — я прекрасно знал, что могу погибнуть, но Трауну больше некого было о таком просить.

«Мне больше не на кого положиться, Гилад…»

— Кто вы? Почему Траун?..

— Вы и сами уже знаете ответ, — перебил его Кар’дас и горько усмехнулся. — Но если хотите, я могу его озвучить.

Гилад бессильно закрыл лицо руками.

Всё сон, дурацкий сон, и нездоровая ревность ему тоже снится.

— Мы действительно были настолько близки. Поэтому я так долго решался на встречу с вами. Я исчерпывающе ответил на ваш вопрос?

— И все эти годы?.. — прошептал Гилад. У него не осталось сил говорить во весь голос.

— Все эти годы — с первых секунд и до сих пор, — он почти предугадывал его вопросы. — Вы не хуже меня понимаете, что иначе и быть не может.

Не может. С Трауном всегда так — никаких полумер.

Молчание оказалось тягостным. Гилад чувствовал на себе осуждающий взгляд и отчаянно хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Смотреть в глаза этому человеку, задавать ему вопросы, находиться с ним в одном помещении… за что ему все это?

— Спасибо, что обошлись без сцен ревности, — угрюмо проговорил Кар’дас. — Я уж боялся, что он в вас ошибся.

Гилад непонимающе уставился на него.

— Он, знаете ли, отзывался о вас как о сдержанном и дисциплинированном человеке.

В который раз за сегодня повисло молчание.

— Откуда вы знаете, что я… что он… — слова давались ему с трудом.

— Все, что знает Траун, знаю и я. А вы, кажется, всерьез думали, что он не замечал.

Тихий смех совсем не разрядил обстановку.

Конечно же… конечно же, Траун не мог не заметить! Воспользоваться тоже мог и имел право. Когда грядет война, о морали думаешь в последнюю очередь.

У Гилада снова не получилось ни в чем его обвинить. Это было даже забавно.

— Что было после «Сверхдальнего перелета»? — требовательно спросил он, упорно не обращая внимания на сторонние мысли.

— А дальше я вернулся в Республику и работал на людей Палпатина. До меня доходили слухи, что в Доминации Чиссов предали огласке инцидент со «Сверхдальним перелетом», не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что корабль был еще кое-как на ходу и Траун отдал приказ увести и спрятать его в условленном месте. Корабль так и не нашли, а вместе с ним пропал без вести синдик Митт’рас’сафис, старший брат Трауна.

Подумать только, у Трауна был брат… наверное, он уже давно погиб, а Траун даже не знает.

— Траун, естественно, получил за это по ушам, — продолжил Кар’дас. — Чиссы посчитали, что за такое массовое убийство он даже подобающей смертной казни не заслуживает, а потому сослали его погибать на дикой планете. Само собой, убить Трауна не так-то просто, — Кар’дас усмехнулся. — Через несколько лет его подобрали имперцы и, впечатлившись его навыками, представили ко двору.

Гилад судорожно пытался представить всю эту свистопляску, но сломался на предполагаемом трибунале. Трауна осудили за то, что он исполнял свой долг.

— Дальше — больше, — Кар’дас опять уселся напротив и, сложив руки на столе, сурово сдвинул брови. — По эту сторону границы царила ксенофобия в формате гипер, и самым яростным придворным интриганам не спалось и не елось от одной мысли, что какой-то экзот не просто служит во флоте, но и живо продвигается по карьерной лестнице. Палпатин и Траун этим воспользовались и под видом пресловутой картографической экспедиции принялись за экспансию в Неизведанные Регионы.

— Я всегда думал, что… — начал было Гилад, и мысли шумно роились в голове, одна другой невероятнее.

— Сотрудничество с Палпатином — еще одно необходимое зло, — Кар’дас пожал плечами. — Траун не забыл, как тот вынуждал его уничтожить «Сверхдальний перелет», но когда плывешь в одной лодке, приходится действовать сообща.

— И, — Гилад замешкался, — куда они плыли?

— К очередной войне. Миссия в Неизведанных Регионах — часть их подготовки к вторжению. Траун хорошо знал ту область галактики, а его военные таланты пришлись очень кстати, чтобы пресечь тамошние междоусобные разборки и найти точку равновесия раньше, чем там окопаются враги. Вот вам и картографическая экспедиция.

Гилад представил себе уже другого Трауна и посмотрел на него тоже иначе.

Этот новый, не знакомый ему человек — почти человек, но все-таки больше сверхчеловек — все равно был по локоть в крови, но осуждать его теперь было еще меньше желания, чем прежде.

То предательское чувство, что столько лет жило в груди, вновь подняло голову.

Траун из его мыслеобраза все так же пристально вглядывался в черноту космоса своими горящими красными глазами, а вокруг него смыкалось кольцо врагов, и против их кряжистых фигур в хитиновых доспехах он, рослый и ладно скроенный, казался маленьким и устрашающе хрупким.

«История приходит в движение, капитан, — однажды сказал он. — Тот, кто за ней не поспевает, становится сторонним наблюдателем. Тот, кто встает у нас на пути, не будет смотреть вовсе».

— И та заварушка у Польна Минор, — задумчиво проговорил Гилад, — случилась из-за того, что конфликт вышел за рамки дозволенного.

— Очень показательная заварушка, адмирал, — с демонстративным равнодушием отозвался Кар’дас. — Траун с большой тревогой говорил о ней в своих мемуарах.

Гилад решил было, что лимит на удивление он уже исчерпал.

— Мемуарах?

— Насколько я знаю, после Билбринджи из командного центра и его апартаментов вынесли всё. — Гилад даже не пытался спрашивать, откуда он знает. Бесполезно. — Однако Траун и не собирался держать при себе эту бомбу с часовым механизмом, а потому все, что вы уже увидели и еще увидите сегодня, хранится у меня, а не у вашего моффа Дисры.

Кар’дас уничижительно приподнял бровь. Его мнение о моффе Дисре тоже было ниже среднего.

— Все, что Траун отдал на хранение мне, посеет панику раньше времени, хотя Дисра, скорее всего, даже не придаст этому значения, слишком невероятно. Но чтобы уверить его, будто копать глубже некуда, несколько сенсаций — впрочем, довольно безобидных — Траун для него оставил. Поэтому у Дисры лежат в закромах фрагменты его мемуаров, а у меня — не только подлинник, но и много больше. Траун велел опубликовать их после окончания войны, но настаивал передать их вам, как только выпадет возможность.

— А если мофф Дисра опубликует фрагменты раньше?

Кар’дас заливисто рассмеялся.

— Не опубликует. Даже фрагменты содержат информацию столь шокирующую, что ему просто духу не хватит так всколыхнуть общественность. Как я уже сказал, Траун оставил на виду ровно столько, чтобы это казалось максимально интимным.

— Какого рода информацию?

— Свою гражданскую позицию, свои мысли и соображения, кое-что о личной жизни, кое-что о жизни публичной — всего понемногу, но без веских причин разглашать даже такое он бы не стал.

Гилад вопросительно уставился на него. Было бы странно, не будь у Трауна скелетов в шкафу — одно только его критичное отношение к имперской политике стоило бы ему головы при Палпатине, но Кар’дас явно намекал на что-то еще.

— Видите ли, адмирал, — Кар’дас выпрямился и заговорил серьезнее, — когда страсти улягутся и история всех рассудит, так или иначе из Трауна сделают народного героя и будут продолжать спекулировать на его достижениях. Вряд ли общественность захочет знать, что народный герой расстрелял мирный исследовательский корабль, подручными средствами гонял по лесу доблестных имперских солдат, относился к Императору как к необходимому злу и, хм, любил мужчин.

Гиладу вдруг показалось, что комната накренилась и завертелась вокруг него, а в голове набатом била одна-единственная мысль: Траун любил мужчин. Он всегда был уверен, что Траун вообще не способен любить.

— Как видите, наши с ним отношения — не разовая акция, — Кар’дас кисло улыбнулся и развернул текстовый документ. Мелкий шрифт лег на голографию юного Трауна. — Он зачем-то хотел, чтобы ограниченный круг лиц знал его именно таким — бунтарем, палачом и мужеложцем. Я не удивлюсь, если круг лиц был четко определен с самого начала. Впрочем, поделом им. Вам сейчас достаточно знать только одно: Траун хотел, чтобы вы, в отличие от совета моффов и прочей власть имущей шантрапы, видели максимально полную картину. Я не знаю, что еще Траун им подсунул, но уверен, что они до позеленения будут рыть носом землю. Ваше дело — воспользоваться моментом и наладить отношения с людьми Трауна в Неизведанных Регионах.

Гилад поймал себя на мысли, что боится такой ответственности.

…но если работа у них протекает настолько слаженно, можно попытаться надавить с их помощью на Новую Республику и снова развернуть галактику к подготовке к вторжению.

— Где их найти и как с ними связаться?

— Штаб базируется на Нирауане, но я очень смутно представляю, где это. Из соображений безопасности на эту карту его не нанесли. Думаю, вам будет куда проще выйти на Восса Парка. Его в Неизведанных Регионах знают почти так же хорошо, как Трауна.

В последний раз Гилад слышал это имя лет пятнадцать назад, а лица и вовсе не мог припомнить. Оно — впрочем, по вполне понятным причинам — так давно исчезло со страниц имперской истории, что удивительного здесь мало. Вскоре после установления Нового Порядка какое-то время ходили слухи про то, как Восс Парк представил ко двору какого-то экзота — гения тактики и стратегии, как он сам выразился — и получил за это повышение. Гилад тогда назвал его про себя карьеристом и выскочкой, а потом благополучно забыл про тот случай в целом и про Восса Парка в частности. Когда над столом всплыла голография с его изображением, он понял, почему: увидев этого человека в толпе, даже не запомнишь его лица, столь блеклой была его внешность. Если не смотреть в полные решимости карие глаза, он останется просто призраком.

— Вот, — сказал Кар’дас. — Но здесь следует оговориться. Нашел Трауна в Неизведанных Регионах тридцать стандартных лет назад и представил к императорскому двору. Получил повышение и стал личным наставником Трауна, хотя вскоре Траун и сам стал его наставником, — он ухмыльнулся, будто отмечая, что Траун, куда бы ни ввязался, всех переплюнет. — Двадцать пять лет состояли в интимных отношениях. Я бы даже сказал, были полноценной супружеской парой — разве что не обручились.

Иррациональная неприязнь к этому человеку сама собой обрела твердую почву. Гилад опять ревновал — просто сгорал от ревности и убеждал себя, что ничего более дурацкого в своей жизни не испытывал.

— Я даже знаю, что вы чувствуете, — печально усмехнулся Кар’дас. — Сам примерно так же реагировал. А еще, — нехотя признался он, — несколько последующих лет свято верил, что Траун, простите за прямолинейность, спал со мной ровно до тех пор, пока я был ему полезен.

— Могли бы и промолчать, — буркнул Гилад.

— Не хотел, чтобы между вами и Воссом Парком возникли какие-то недомолвки. От вашего взаимопонимания может многое зависеть.

А теперь Кар’дас хочет, чтобы он как-то смотрел в глаза этому Воссу Парку и постоянно отгонял от себя мысль, что этот человек двадцать пять лет знал Трауна таким, каким Гилад его не узнает уже никогда.

Но с этим — даже с этим! — придется смириться. Если Трауна не станет и придут чужаки издалека, никакая ревность уже не будет иметь значения.

— По окончании которой из войн вы опубликуете его мемуары?

— Если будет для кого публиковать, — Кар’дас подпер подбородок кулаком, — после вторжения. Траун довольно много откровенничает о людях, которым еще только предстоит сыграть свою роль в войне, поэтому велел пока ничего не разглашать. Это лично ваше руководство к действию, а не достояние общественности. После, когда все закончится, будет уже все равно, и можно будет говорить о них как о людях, а пока пусть останутся недостижимыми образами.

У Гилада остался один вопрос. Ответ на него он боялся услышать, но, как и в случае с Воссом Парком, обязан был знать.

— Мы все обречены?

— Если и дальше продолжать междоусобную грызню, то да, мы обречены.

Впервые за столько лет он почувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким. Весь этот разговор, все напутствия — всё походило на завуалированное прощание. «Моя работа здесь окончена, — будто бы говорил Траун, — теперь ваш черед». Но отпустить его Гилад не был готов. Да и будет ли готов отпустить хоть когда-нибудь?..

— Расскажите, каким он был, — попросил он. — Оказывается, я совсем его не знал.

Кар’дас с какой-то хорошо скрываемой тоской посмотрел на него и снова опустил взгляд.

— Насколько детальный рассказ вы хотите?

— Максимально детальный.

Все еще не отрывая взгляда от столешницы, он тихо сказал что-то вроде «поскапфориан» — некоторые файлы в библиотеке были закодированы под определенный набор слов и голосовую модуляцию, и над столом появилась видеозапись в режиме ожидания: полутемная каюта и фигура в черном, сидящая за небольшим столом.

— Эта запись была сделана через несколько часов после уничтожения «Сверхдальнего перелета», — объяснил Кар’дас. — Впрочем, вы всё поймете сами.

Кар’дас встал из-за стола и явно хотел куда-то себя деть, но так и остался стоять под одним из стеллажей, демонстративно изучая маркировки на полках.

Запись ожила. Свет стал ярче, и Гилад увидел на изображении все то же юное лицо.

— Жорж, я решительно не понимаю, зачем вам все это, — заговорил юный Траун, и Гилад едва не уронил челюсть. Реплика прозвучала на общегале — с, наверное, характерными для чиссов легким прищелкиванием и глубокими гласными заднего ряда, но чисто и грамматически верно. Время среди чужих звезд стерло из его речи даже эти акценты, а отмеренные им испытания украли из его голоса переливчатую звонкость.

— На память, — ответил некто из-за кадра, и Гилад признал в нем Жоржа Кар’даса. Камера чуть дрогнула, и теперь в поле зрения был только сидящий в полуобороте Траун. Потом камеру закрепили на какой-то твердой опоре, и в кадре появился сам Жорж Кар’дас — не намного старше Трауна, все с той же аккуратной бородкой. — Люди устроены немного иначе: даже самые ценные воспоминания со временем нас покидают.

Траун растерянно улыбнулся, чуть сморщив свой тонкий надменный нос. Это зрелище отозвалось приливом нежности в груди.

— Вот почему мне нужно вас запечатлеть, — закончил Кар’дас, усаживаясь напротив него за стол. Пожалуй, в юности он был даже хорош собой.

Траун, кажется, был не в том расположении духа, чтобы позировать на голокамеру.

— Тогда я, наверное, должен сделать так, чтобы вы запомнили меня не таким разбитым, — обескураженно проговорил он. — Простите, но это не в моих силах.

— Понимаю.

— Да, именно. Вы всё прекрасно понимаете. Поэтому выключите камеру, пожалуйста.

Траун устало вздохнул и сложил руки на коленях. Кар’дас встал с кресла, опустился на колени перед ним и, взяв за руки, поочередно поцеловал в ладони.

Гилад мысленно проклял себя за просьбу рассказать о нем, но уже не смог не смотреть. Здесь — много лет назад — Траун просто говорил, дышал… жил. Гиладу этого хватало и не хватало одновременно.

— Не стоит, — вяло отмахнулся Траун и высвободился из его хватки. — Вам не противно целовать руки, которые по локоть в крови?

Траун выглядел смертельно виноватым. Видеть его таким было больно.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, — тихо заговорил Кар’дас, положив голову на его колени. — Что бы вы ни сделали, я не стану вас осуждать.

— Глупая позиция.

— Люди часто делают глупые вещи. Особенно если по уши влюблены.

Траун нахмурился, будто листая в памяти словарь. Между бровей тут же пролегла складка — слишком знакомая, чтобы не всколыхнуть новую волну нежности. Так и не вспомнив перевода, он спросил:

— Что означает это понятие — «по уши влюблен»?

Кар’дас долго в задумчивости поглаживал его руки. Траун выжидающе смотрел на него, будто эта информация — вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Мне постоянно нужно видеть вас, слышать ваш голос, прикасаться к вам, я буквально от вас зависим — именно это значит, что я по уши в вас влюблен.

— Кажется, я понял, о чем вы. Звучит не слишком приятно, — Траун плавно пожал плечами. — Должно быть, это удар по вашему самолюбию.

— Немного, — признался Кар’дас. — Но куда больше меня испугало то, что сегодня я не смог вам отказать, и меня чуть не разорвали вагаари, — он нервно хихикнул.

— Только сегодня? — изумился Траун. За словами последовал ироничный изгиб брови — тоже до боли знакомый.

— А знаете, что самое страшное? Я безоговорочно вам доверял.

— Люди такие странные, — растерянно сказал Траун.

— А у чиссов все иначе?

Траун зашелся заразительным смехом. Гилад был готов поклясться, что звучит чей-то чужой смех.

— Чиссы подходят к этой проблеме с холодной головой. Но как показал опыт, меня это не касается.

— Что вы какой-то бракованный чисс, я понял уже давно, — отметил Кар’дас.

Смехом зашлись оба, но Кар’дас быстро замолчал, будто его посетила какая-то внезапная, но очень важная мысль. Он привстал и заглянул Трауну прямо в глаза — так, как Гилад никогда не решался посмотреть.

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь, — вдруг попросил он. — Что-нибудь, только на чеун.

Траун задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, и Кар’дас, воспользовавшись моментом, осторожно, будто боясь нарушить течение его мыслей, поцеловал его в губы.

— Я знаю одну хорошую поэму, — Траун улыбнулся одними только уголками рта, — о звездоплавателях, которые были обречены указывать путь другим, но не имели права вернуться домой сами. Вы отвлекли меня от тяжелых мыслей, так что с меня небольшая компенсация.

Кар’дас удобнее устроил голову на его коленях и приготовился слушать.

Траун положил руку ему на плечо и, будто припоминая первые строки поэмы, нахмурился.

— С’ут ат нарфили ч’траэ зинду, ну энда зоран ир шисфла, вайда норан чакхармэ, ир’ча ноарэ басэн…

В каждом звуке отдавались и журчание воды, и перезвон льдинок, и шепот ветра — такие далекие, будто они однажды приснились выдуманным звездоплавателям из поэмы, и те остаток жизни лишь искали свой сон наяву. Траун читал тихо, нараспев, и вся сила его голоса перетекала в едва уловимые обертоны, придыхания и вибрации.

Гилад не понимал ни слова, но звук рождал картинки перед глазами, навевал ощущения, даже запах озона в скрипучий мороз защекотал ноздри. Траун рисовал картину собственным голосом, и непонятный, но до боли певучий язык служил просто инструментом.

Поток вычурных слов, похожий на картинки в калейдоскопе, дошел до надрывной кульминации, а потом ухнул в самое сердце обессиленным шепотом.

Запись закончилась, и Гилад только сейчас ощутил, что по щекам бегут слезы. Он поспешно вытер их рукавом.

— Чеун, — прервал тишину Кар’дас, и в его голосе послышалось напряжение, — к сожалению, человеку не подвластен. Речевой аппарат у чиссов немного отличается от нашего дополнительными мышечными мембранами в носоглотке и гортани, более массивным головным резонатором и не в последнюю очередь эластичностью голосовых связок. Знай администрация Галактической оперы о пяти октавах и врожденном музыкальном слухе, вашего гранд-адмирала, — он сделал на этом слове ударение, — угнали бы вместе с кораблем.

— А это вы откуда знаете?

— Мне приходилось общаться с его врачами не меньше вашего. Придется вам привыкнуть, что Траун собрал вокруг себя большую деревню, где все знают всё обо всех.

Гилад страдальчески вздохнул. Следовало догадаться, что так будет.

— К слову, историю о бреющих дроидах я тоже слышал, — усмехнулся Кар’дас.

— Да, у чиссов на теле волосы не растут вовсе, а на лице — только брови и ресницы. Посмеялись все, кроме меня.

Впечатление от голозаписи немного отступило. Гилад по привычке пригладил усы. Кар’дас, видимо, по той же заскорузлой привычке повторил за ним и пригладил бородку.

Следующие несколько минут они смеялись до упаду — так, как можно смеяться только в горе.

— Адмирал Пеллеон, — предположил Кар’дас, — иногда мне кажется, что Трауна просто забавляла растительность на лице.

Гилад припомнил, с каким неподдельным интересом Траун первое время таращился на его усы.

— Обязательно спрошу, когда он поправится, — сквозь смех сказал он.

Над головами довлело невысказанное «если».

— И еще, адмирал Пеллеон, — окликнул его Кар’дас. — Не позволяйте им.

— Не позволять что?

— Не дайте им его убить, — Кар’дас замялся. — Когда он придет в себя, скажите, что дома его до сих пор ждут.


	13. День 2955

Иногда Траун приходил в его сны — теперь даже чаще, чем обычно. Гиладу снилось, как он медленно бредет куда-то в темноту, и вскоре та становится такой густой, что видно только ослепительную белизну его кителя. Гилад бежал за ним что есть духу, но расстояние между ними только росло. В других снах Траун осуждающе на него смотрел, глаза его тускнели и выцветали, а на груди расплывалось кровавое пятно. Но чаще всего Траун протягивал ему руку и куда-то звал. «Идемте со мной, — говорил он, — хочу кое-что вам показать». Гилад только грязно ругался за то, что он наговорил в своих дурацких мемуарах, и отказывался идти. Просыпался он обычно от собственного крика, и новый день неизменно встречал новыми сожалениями.

Траун говорил с ним со страниц своих мемуаров — говорил как с равным; Гилад и не думал, что оказаться с ним на равных будет так страшно.

Видеозаписи с чужаками издалека, которые показывал Жорж Кар’дас, просто показались ему жуткими. Их же словесный портрет от самого Трауна вызывал стойкое желание бежать, не оглядываясь, и надеяться, что убежишь.

«Принято полагать, что первый шаг к взаимопониманию между разными культурами состоит в преодолении языкового барьера. Однако реальность, с которой пришлось столкнуться мне, лишний раз говорит о том, что данная позиция присуща только законченным идеалистам.

Существо, которое голыми руками убило одиннадцать моих подопечных, преодолело языковой барьер лишь для того, чтобы донести до одиннадцати выживших одну простую мысль: либо мы станем такими, как оно, либо нас не станет вовсе».

Трауна не очень интересовало, откуда они пришли. Его больше волновало, чего они хотят, а одного взгляда на поведение и внешний вид пленника ему всегда хватало, чтобы определить даже больше, чем хотел бы он сам.

Между строк оставался страх. Траун не просто боялся, а прожил в страхе всю свою жизнь. Страх — страх и, наверное, надежда, что еще есть время, — гнали его вперед и заставляли прыгать выше головы снова и снова.

Возможно, в какой-то момент он просто сломался.

Эти чужаки издалека судя по его словам учились убивать с пеленок и не знали ничего кроме слепой веры в свое превосходство; для них это будет священная война, и скоро их здесь будут миллиарды. Если Траун не ошибся — а Траун редко ошибается, — то сначала галактику ждет вполне обычный конфликт мировоззрений, после, достаточно скоро — война за ресурсы, а потом, когда все озлобятся на всех, — резня ради резни.

«Сеять панику раньше времени — выход для отчаявшихся. Не сеять панику и бездействовать так, будто впереди тысячелетия мира и процветания — выход для глупцов. Золотой середины можно достичь лишь накануне самой катастрофы, но мы упустили момент, когда потеряли при Явине Звезду Смерти».

Его ждали не мемуары. Его ждала настоящая исповедь в шесть сотен страниц — максимально информативная и пугающе откровенная. Всю дорогу до Бастиона Гилад жадно вчитывался в вычурную вереницу слов и, когда ужасы грядущего вторжения немного ослабили свой натиск, привязывался к Трауну по-новому.

Он знал Трауна-солдата. Теперь ему предстояло познакомиться с Трауном-мыслителем.

«Во всякой вещи скрыт узор, который есть часть вселенной. В нем есть симметрия, элегантность и красота — качества, которые прежде всего схватывает всякий истинный художник, запечатлевающий мир. Его можно уловить в смене сезонов, в том, как струится по склонам вода, в перепутанных ветвях кустарника, в узоре его листа. Мы пытаемся скопировать этот узор в нашей жизни и в нашем обществе, и потому любим ритм, песню, танец, различные радующие и утешающие нас формы. Однако можно разглядеть и опасность, таящуюся в поиске абсолютного совершенства, ибо очевидно, что совершенный узор неизменен, и приближаясь к совершенству, все сущее идет к смерти».

Завуалированная критика существующего порядка очень редко сплеталась с его собственным мироощущением. Траун несмотря ни на что был максимально объективен, как сторонний наблюдатель, и даже собственные трагедии воспринимал как бесценный, но всего лишь опыт, а о себе самом, когда приходилось, говорил со здоровой иронией: «Однажды, в глубоком детстве, я имел неосторожность выразить свое недовольство перед старшим братом. В чем оно заключалось, я не могу вспомнить до сих пор, потому что в тот момент был поражен его мудростью. Брат — ему было всего шесть, и он казался мне неимоверно взрослым в тот момент — посмотрел на меня тем взглядом, которым обычно награждают несмышленого ребенка, которым я меньше всего хотел казаться в свои три, и сказал: „Возмущаться может каждый, но предлагать решение проблемы — единицы. Если тебе нечего предложить взамен, лучше помолчи“. Эта нехитрая истина с тех пор стала центром моей системы координат. В галактике было бы куда спокойнее, если бы у всех были такие братья, как у меня».

Время от времени на страницах мемуаров упоминался его любовник — Восс Парк, и Гилад заставлял себя читать эти строки только усилием воли: «Старики у меня на родине любили поговаривать, что оказываться среди чужих звезд лучше рука об руку с чужаком, но забыли предупредить, что в один прекрасный момент ближе чужака никого не останется. Чужак, за чью руку я цепляюсь уже двадцать лет, сначала искренне желал мне смерти, а потом не раз готов был отдать за меня жизнь, и если судьба все-таки существует, верность этого человека — ее величайший подарок».

Дальше встречалось еще несколько таких же аккуратных формулировок, за которыми тем не менее стояло всё — и нежная привязанность, и глубокое доверие, и щепотка страсти.

Восс Парк не давал ему сломаться.

Грань, где они были друзьями и соратниками, очень плавно перетекала в другую, где они становились любовниками, но для Трауна, кажется, принципиальной разницы в этих понятиях не было, а духовная близость очень тесно соседствовала с близостью физической. Траун говорил об их отношениях с легким трепетом, и Гилад, зная его холодность и неприступность, не мог не воспринимать скупые признания как интим, совсем не предназначенный для его глаз.

Он никогда не узнает Трауна таким и никогда не услышит таких же скупых признаний в свой адрес. Подумать только, ему когда-то хватало лишь неспешных разговоров и взглядов украдкой, а теперь выяснилось, что Траун столько лет любил другого человека и решил об этом сообщить в знак доверия…

«Вы ведь поймете меня, как никто другой, Гилад…»

Поймет и простит. Потому что придется.

На подлете к Бастиону Гилад уже успел прочитать подробные умозаключения о чужаках издалека и экспансии в Неизведанные Регионы, узнал всю подноготную кампании против Новой Республики и… текст оборвался самым неожиданным образом: «Если вода точит камень, то Гилад Пеллеон — полноводный ручей».

И что Траун имел в виду?..

У него было еще много времени на раздумья — бесполезные, как показала практика. Единственный, кто ответил бы на его последний вопрос, молчал уже почти десять лет.

Три дня назад, во время остановки на набившей оскомину Орд Мантелл, пришел отчет от доктора Мэй: стандартное «без изменений». Несколько писем из генштаба, парочка от Ардиффа и одно от Тшеля тоже ничем экстраординарным не отличались. Гилад спокойно вздохнул. За время его отсутствия небо на землю не упало.

У него оставалось еще по крайней мере две недели отпуска, но маяться все это время дурью и сходить с ума от роя мыслей в голове он отказывался. Разве что не помешало бы увидеть Трауна и как следует выругаться. Но тщательно заготовленный поток ругательств моментально улетучился, стоило Гиладу ступить в палату.

В его волосах появилось еще больше седины. Побочный эффект от нейростимулятора проявился еще сильнее — истощенное тело почти просвечивалось. Гилад решил было, что кто-то подделал отчеты и Траун при смерти.

Промчались перед глазами события прошедшей недели, и ощущение, будто с ним завуалированно попрощались, вдруг обрело более твердую почву.

Он осторожно взял Трауна за руку, почти боясь сломать истончившееся запястье, и та оказалась устрашающе легкой.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — он не узнал даже собственный севший от волнения голос. — Я виделся с Жоржем Кар’дасом.

К горлу подступил ком.

В памяти опять всплыли строки мемуаров, голографии, тактические сводки. Траун там и Траун здесь резко сошлись в единую болезненную картину. Гилад прижал к щеке его холодную руку и прошептал:

— Это было жестоко. Спасибо вам за откровенность, но это было так жестоко, что я готов убить вас на месте.

Он помолчал, отметил про себя, что почти спокоен. Откуда-то с улицы донесся приглушенный гомон голосов, в одном из которых отчетливо узнавался доктор Альнаст со свойственной ему привычкой вещать пространные монологи.

— Хотя у меня все равно не поднимется рука, — признался Гилад, но больше самому себе, чем Трауну. — Вы всегда знали, что я буду верен вам до конца, потому и выбрали меня. Хотел бы я вас за это ненавидеть, но не получается.

Он даже не ждал, что Траун наконец откроет глаза. Он уже давно ничего от него не ждал, но привычка высказывать все — или почти все — что лежит на душе, въелась в подкорку мозга.

— Вы ошиблись только в одном, — Гилад снова замолчал, собираясь с духом. Если Траун с ним попрощался, то, наверное, нужно в ответ сказать что-нибудь, о чем молчал раньше. — Я совсем не такой, как вы. Я не смогу. Теперь, когда я все о вас знаю, не смогу.

Тишина, едва нарушаемая мерным шумом системы жизнеобеспечения, уютно давила на плечи.

Он заслужил. Он столько всего упустил, столько раз ошибся, что заслужил эту тишину.

— Вы доверили мне Империю и подготовку к вторжению, но… — Гилад с трудом сглотнул и зажмурился: дурацкая привычка плакать над его постелью откровенно раздражала его, но это место, этот шум, это полуживое тело решали за него. — Я никогда не просил вас вернуться, думал, вы и так знаете, что вас ждут, а теперь близок к тому, чтобы умолять. Стыдно признаться, но вы зачем-то доверили мне Империю, а я был бы куда счастливее, если бы вы доверили мне свое сердце.

Гилад горько усмехнулся и прижался лбом к его плечу. Слезы предательски закапали из глаз.

— Вы ошиблись, когда возложили на меня столько надежд, я ошибся, когда позволил себе вас полюбить. Знали бы вы, как сильно я вас люблю. Хотя, конечно, знали — и молчали. Что ж, беру свои слова обратно: хоть где-то вы поступили правильно.

Он не имеет права и никогда не имел, но то непостижимое и недостижимое, что так давно болело в груди, навязчиво диктовало свою волю — встать и коснуться его губ своими. Хотя бы раз, чтобы просто запомнить, как это.

И после стольких лет борьбы с собой Гилад подчинился.

Он должен был поцеловать Трауна много раньше — пока его губы еще были теплыми и пока не знал, почему целовать его нельзя.

Они оба столько раз ошибались, что теперь уже все равно.

— Жорж Кар’дас рассказал, какой вы, — обреченно прошептал он, поглаживая Трауна по щеке. — Почему со мной вы никогда таким не были?

От его «со мной» за версту разило собственничеством, но Гилад убеждал себя, что на правах самого особенного человека в Империи может так говорить.

Много ли радости быть самым особенным человеком в Империи?..

Их хрупкое уединение нарушил шум открывающейся двери. На пороге нарисовался всклокоченный доктор Альнаст. По его испуганным глазам Гилад нехотя определил, что произошло что-то из ряда вон, но был так погружен в свои мысли, что не сразу придал этому значения.

— Адмирал Пеллеон! — затараторил он. — Вы вернулись очень вовремя.

Гилад медленно развернулся в его сторону и окинул его безразличным взглядом.

— Что-нибудь произошло? — не спеша поинтересовался он.

— Да, — отдышавшись, выпалил тот. — Только что стало известно, что умерла доктор Мэй.

Гилад с запозданием подумал, что, возможно, умереть ей кто-то помог.


	14. День 4099

Где заканчивается здоровая подозрительность и начинается паранойя?

Гилад учился распознавать эту грань восемь лет — спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и набивая шишки, но учился. Перед похоронами Эльзы Мэй он нашел независимых экспертов, чтобы определить, своей ли смертью она умерла. Подтверждения ему не хватило, и отныне за врачами Трауна — а особенно за Альнастом, который теперь стал координатором всего медперсонала, — неусыпно следил Тшель. Слежки никто даже не скрывал. Находясь под постоянным давлением, врачи просто были не в силах что-то скрыть, и даже самых стойких со временем удавалось читать, как раскрытые книги.

Гилад перенял у Трауна даже больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Был ли он этому рад? На мостике звездного разрушителя — более чем. Оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями — отнюдь.

Слишком многое напоминало о Трауне, а редкие визиты и ночные бдения у его постели только вскрывали старые раны. Гилад до определенного момента наивно полагал, что научился жить в гармонии со своим горем, но стоило двери палаты закрыться за его спиной, он оставался один на один с последствиями своей глупости.

«Мы не сидим без дела, — орал на него Альнаст с экрана дальней связи. — Одни постоянно следят за активностью мозга, другие ищут способ свести к минимуму побочный эффект от нейростимулятора, и у последних успехов больше, чем у первых! Адмирал Пеллеон, ваша принципиальность похвальна, но, может быть, хватит?»

Отпустить его не хватало сил. Ожидание — неважно чего — стало привычкой, и Гилад просто не представлял, чего будет ждать и на что надеяться, если Трауна не станет.

Привязанность больная и страшная. Доктор Мэй давно о ней предупреждала, но он не послушал.

Он не видел Трауна уже больше двух лет. Те пролетели незаметно: считать время в открытом космосе казалось глупостью. Где-то под ногами, когда в редкие свободные от боев и смертей дни «Химера» висела на орбите Бастиона, заканчивалась зима, но Гилад не спускался вниз без особой надобности.

Новая война и новые потери закалили сердце, и ледяное спокойствие не покидало его даже в такой смешной — только сядь в челнок и спустись вниз — близости от причины своих былых тревог. В такие дни Гилад спал мирно; даже навязчивые предложения доктора Альнаста отключить систему жизнеобеспечения не нарушали его сон.

Траун был в глубокой коме уже десять лет. Врачи тоже вертелись вокруг него больше из привычки, нежели в надежде на его выздоровление. В редкие моменты, когда Альнаст не ругался и не причитал, с ним даже можно было поговорить по-человечески и услышать презабавную мысль: а что мы все будем делать, если Трауна не станет?

За этим вопросом обычно следовали скабрезные смешки, но стоило врачам споткнуться о нечитаемый взгляд Гилада, как воцарялась неловкая тишина.

Сказать, что все плохо, означало не сказать ничего. Оглушительные победы сменялись такими же оглушительными поражениями, и Гилад из года в год, глядя на карту, с немым раздражением отмечал, что теперь Империя ютится на утлом кусочке пространства у границы Дикого космоса, а должным образом защищен от посягательств Новой Республики — «повстанцев, капитан!» — разве что сектор Браксант.

Его ошибка.

Его бремя.

Оно почти придавило его к земле своей тяжестью и морозной белизной легло на когда-то светло-русые волосы. Адмиральские планки на груди — прямо над сердцем — казались насмешкой и оскорблением памяти о былом. А сердце и дальше болело — срослось с болью, стало ее сплошным очагом. Боль была всегда разной: вчера оно обливалось кровью из-за новых потерь в бою, а сегодня утром — из-за склок в Совете моффов и планов внутри планов у моффа Дисры.

Вечером Гилад точно не сможет держать себя в руках и впервые за два года свернет налево от генштаба — к улице Единства, и пройдет два квартала по ней, а после — к пересечению Центрального проспекта и Аллеи Героев, в пяти минутах ходьбы от которых — НИИ нейрохирургии при Бастионском военном госпитале. Остаток ночи пройдет в неустанной болтовне.

Но ораторского мастерства Трауна ему всегда будет далеко, до его стальной выдержки — тем более, потому любой монолог неизменно закончится бессильным «я люблю тебя».

Они теперь настолько в доску свои, что можно даже не стыдиться своих недостатков.

Каково же было его разочарование, когда он пришел в привычное место и… не нашел ничего.

Пустые коридоры, пустые палаты, пустые лаборатории. Здесь будто и не было обширного больничного комплекса: его встретили голые стены и стерильно-чистый пол.

Тшель не предупредил. Что они сделали с Тшелем?

Гилад принялся вызывать его по комлинку, но ответа не было ни в первый, ни в одиннадцатый раз. Тогда Гилад поочередно связался с Ардиффом, Мейнардом и Лейном: те тоже ничего не знали. Комлинки Альнаста и других врачей молчали.

Для всей этой бесовщины может быть вполне рациональное объяснение, поэтому нервничать Гилад не спешил.

Он припомнил, как однажды раздал всему их маленькому кругу заговорщиков ключ-карты от своей квартиры у Аллеи Героев и велел в любой непредвиденной ситуации направляться туда. Если республиканские шпионы прознают о том, что Траун жив, то начнут искать концы где угодно, только не в месте, где не бывают годами.

Перед визитом в свою квартиру Гилад переоделся в штатское и спрятал под полами пальто заряженный бластер. Догадки догадками, но ничтожный шанс напороться на республиканских агентов существовал всегда.

Ночной мороз прихватил подтаявший снег, и под ногами похрустывали льдинки. Среди редких прохожих было трудно затеряться даже в штатском, и Гилад усердно сутулился, натягивал на нос широкополую шляпу и кутался в пальто, будто спасаясь от холодного ветра, — что угодно, только бы его не узнали.

Справа от Аллеи Героев черным фантомом проступали из-за тумана восемь исполинских шпилей, подпирающих небо. Гилад взошел по ступеням под козырек ближайшего и достал из кармана ключ-карту. Из-за двери полился бледно-оранжевый свет. Отделанное простыми декоративными пластинами фойе надраивал старенький дроид Си-найн, состоящий, кажется, из сплошных конечностей.

— Добро пожаловать домой, адмирал, — металлическим голосом поприветствовал он. — Не желаете просмотреть почту или историю посещений?

Его дежурное «добро пожаловать домой» вызвало добродушную улыбку. Куда правдивее было бы, если бы ему сказали такое по возвращении на «Химеру».

— Код доступа: «Закат килликов».

Дроид учтиво кивнул, готовый выдать конфиденциальную информацию.

— Один час тридцать три минуты назад вас искал человек по имени Аншел Дрейк. С ним был спутник и он не представился. Как вы и просили, я… — дроид запнулся на долю секунды, которая для его машинного интеллекта была равносильна нескольким часам, — солгал.

Дроид солгал посетителям, сказав, что никакой Гилад Пеллеон здесь не живет. Частично это было правдой, но, чтобы заставить машину обойти базовую программу, несколько лет назад Ардиффу и Тшелю пришлось рыться в позитронных связях этой жестянки несколько суток.

— Аншел Дрейк ушел? — настороженно спросил Гилад.

— Нет, сэр, — если бы дроиды могли испытывать эмоции, то его тон показался бы растерянным. — Я подключился к системе управления турболифтом и выяснил, что Аншел Дрейк поднялся на двести сорок четвертый уровень.

…и уперся прямо в дверь его квартиры.

— Спасибо, Си-найн, — Гилад больше не стал его расспрашивать. Сам понял, что в квартиру, скорее всего, пожаловали незваные гости, а старый дроид сработал чисто: не поднял шум и никого не спугнул.

— Приятного вам вечера, сэр.

Вечер будет приятнее некуда.

Под дверью своей квартиры Гилад нашел только небольшую лужицу растаявшего снега — полтора часа назад здесь явно было целое озеро. Профессионал обратил бы внимание на такую мелочь и не оставил бы за собой настолько явных следов.

Либо сюда ломился отпетый дилетант, либо его хотят заставить в это поверить…

Гилад осторожно провел ключ-картой по считывающему устройству и встал под стеной, переводя бластер в парализующий режим. Открылась дверь в кромешную темноту.

В коридоре света хватало ровно настолько, чтобы бегло осмотреть прихожую. Ему бы не помешало сейчас зеркало, но под рукой был только глянцевый дисплей датапада.

Гилад осторожно выставил дисплей чуть левее от себя. Под таким углом прихожая хорошо просматривалась.

Кушетка в дальнем конце прихожей была отодвинута от стены — так, чтобы можно было пробраться в потайную нишу за ней.

— Адмирал Пеллеон? — донесся из глубины комнаты голос Тшеля.

Конечно же, под таким углом было видно отражение его лица!

— Вы один, Тшель?

— Здесь еще Альнаст, — донесся второй голос.

Окончательно убедившись, что здесь свои, Гилад спрятал бластер в кобуру и вошел в квартиру.

Плотно закрылась дверь и автоматически зажегся свет.

— Что произошло? — сразу же начал он. Альнаст и Тшель спешно выбирались из-за кушетки.

— Ничего хорошего, адмирал, — Альнаст оперся плечом о шершавую белую стену и сложил руки на груди. — Присядьте, разговор будет долгий.

Гилад насторожился еще и потому, что легендарная болтливость Альнаста в свое время обошлась ему во много нервных клеток. Но когда он уселся на многострадальную кушетку и испытующе уставился на обоих, заговорил Тшель.

— Недели три назад мы заметили, что вокруг здания ошивается какой-то тип, — спешно затараторил он. — Странного вида был человек — встретив такого в толпе, даже лица его не запомнишь.

Гиладу не понравилась формулировка. Примерно такая же пришла ему на ум несколько лет назад во время визита к Жоржу Кар’дасу.

— Как он выглядел?

— Много старше вас, — осторожно подбирая слова, сказал Тшель. — Весь седой и сморщенный, как сухофрукт. Едва волочил ноги, будто у него проблемы с суставами, но выправка все равно выдавала в нем военного. Человек появлялся раз в два-три дня, бесцельно прогуливался по окрестностям госпиталя, а потом шел в сторону Аллеи Героев и растворялся в толпе. А на днях, когда я отправился пообедать в соседний корпус, он подошел ко мне и спросил, как пройти к генштабу.

— И вы сразу же подняли тревогу?

— Не сразу, — продолжил Тшель, усаживаясь прямо на пол, — сначала я заметил, как за этим человеком начал наблюдать еще один. Он был куда скрытнее, но первый уже выдал себя, и я насторожился.

— И тогда вы подумали, что первый специально к вам обратился, чтобы вы насторожились и обратили внимание на слежку.

— Именно так я и подумал, — Тшель закивал, как болванчик. — Еще решил было, что странно все это: кто он такой и с какой стати ему нам помогать? Но я сразу же сообщил доктору Альнасту о случившемся, и мы начали сматывать удочки.

— Траун теперь в пригороде Равелина, — сказал Альнаст.

Пригород Равелина почти такой же, как сам Равелин. Хорошо спрятали.

— Мы с самого начала подыскали еще пару подходящих мест и оборудовали их, — объяснил он. В его взгляде читалась вина. — Простите, что не сообщили вам сразу. На тот момент не было нужды, а теперь нельзя поднимать лишний шум. Тшель рассказал мне о последних событиях.

Буквально на днях, когда началась эта история с переездами, Гилад предложил заключить мир с Новой Республикой и смачно повздорил с Советом моффов на почве своего неожиданного предложения.

Снова.

Впрочем, вскоре ситуация дошла до точки кипения, и теперь он — нежелательная персона в их круге. Как минимум. Как максимум — он подписал себе смертный приговор. Он подпишет его и Трауну, если только…

— Вы не поедете? — догадался Тшель.

— По крайней мере не сейчас.

Остаток вечера они планировали и выпивали, выпивали и планировали, а вскоре голова очистилась от мыслей, и пришла долгожданная расслабленность. Возвращаться сегодня на «Химеру» не было ни сил, ни желания, и Гилад впервые за семь лет заночевал в своей так и не обжитой квартире.

Простыни посерели от времени, а слой пыли на мебели был почти не заметен только благодаря все тому же старенькому дроиду Си-найн. В этом крыле жило много военных, и в их долгое отсутствие дроид раз в две недели прибирался в квартирах.

В некоторые из хозяев не вернутся домой уже никогда.


	15. День 4120

Уже десять лет Гилад носил во внутреннем нагрудном кармане кителя маленький флимсипластовый конвертик.

Прядь иссиня-черных волос, которую он подобрал десять лет назад в медблоке своего корабля, так и лежала в нем, забытая ровно до тех пор, пока не приходил отчет от медиков. В такие моменты Гилад внезапно вспоминал о ней, доставал из конвертика и нервно теребил в руках, вчитываясь в сухие формулировки в надежде увидеть там новость о выздоровлении Трауна.

Сегодня эта заскорузлая привычка наконец дала сбой.

— Адмирал Пеллеон, вы не поверите!

С голографического дисплея на него смотрел взбудораженный до предела Альнаст, а из-за его спины доносился душераздирающий галдеж.

— Что там у вас происходит? — холодно бросил Гилад.

— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать!

— Начните с начала, доктор Альнаст.

Тот растерянно огляделся, пригладил встопорщенные русые волосы и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Всё было как обычно, — принялся рассказывать он. — Ампула стандартного — мы такой всегда ему вводили! — нейростимулятора.

Альнаст еще сильнее стушевался и теперь походил на человека, которому вдруг сказали, что в космосе можно дышать без скафандра.

— И? — с нажимом спросил Гилад.

— Я ввел иглу в вену, а он возьми да и дерни рукой! И так резко, что даже игла погнулась!

Остаток фразы он буквально прокричал, а потом наступила тишина.

Ночной кошмар длиной в десять лет — реалистичный и удушливый — будто пошел рябью, и Гилад почувствовал, что просыпается, но никак не может разлепить глаза до конца.

Он с неверием таращился в голографический дисплей, а палуба медленно уходила из-под ног.

Десять лет…

Десять лет слепой надежды и ужаса, десять лет бессонных ночей, разговоров над его постелью и прощаний на всякий случай — а теперь Траун почувствовал укол.

Где теперь сон, а где явь?.. Гилад сидел, как громом пораженный, и судорожно пытался осмыслить эти колоссальные перемены.

— Я немного успокоился и решил ввести раствор в другую руку, — ошарашенно пробормотал Альнаст. — Достал новую иглу, присоединил к капельнице, ввел в вену, а он возьми и дерни рукой второй раз!

— Это случилось только что, доктор Альнаст? — проговорил Гилад, и собственный голос показался ему чужим.

— Буквально десять минут назад! Я пытался вызвать вас раньше, но никто не отвечал.

— Что за ненормальное оживление у вас за спиной? — чуть придя в себя, поинтересовался он.

— Простите, — доктор Альнаст выглядел почти виноватым, — просто мы столько лет уже и не надеялись, как вдруг… кстати, адмирал Пеллеон, пока не забыл! — Альнаст замялся, подбирая слова. — Тшель иногда приносит новости с большой земли. Ходят слухи, что Трауна видели возле Диамалы, хотя Траун лежит у нас под носом. А Сенат Новой Республики раскопал старый, как вселенная, каамасский конфликт и вовсю над ним грызется. Объясните нам, что происходит. Мы немного в замешательстве.

— Если бы я сам знал, Альнаст, — устало проронил Гилад. — Если вдруг вы решите отпраздновать, то не напивайтесь там до упаду. Ваша работа только начинается.

Как и его.

В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, остальное — правда. А если Трауна действительно видели возле Диамалы аккурат после того, как назрел кризис в Новой Республике, а мофф Дисра куда-то отбыл с дипломатическим визитом, то работа предстоит еще и опасная.


	16. День 4164

Если у Жоржа Кар’даса действительно повсюду глаза и уши, то в этот раз его сеть информаторов сработала не слишком оперативно. Сработала — и на том спасибо: теперь желание поголовно передушить всех моффов голыми руками сосредоточилось на одной конкретной особе.

«Химера» была на границе исследованного пространства, когда галактика сошла с ума, и новость о произошедшем дошла до нее с непростительным опозданием. Потом связь с Бастионом неожиданно оборвалась, и Гилад мог только догадываться, что происходит.

Сенату Новой Республики подбросили фальшивый документ с планом давнишней бомбардировки Каамаса — и Гилад не знал, насколько он фальшив. Вскоре общественность узнала, что планетарные щиты Каамаса отключили ботаны, а еще позже кто-то подлил масла в огонь, и стало известно, что это были члены правящих кланов Ботавуи. Такое серьезное заявление следовало бы как следует проверить, но глас разума уже давно потонул в бряцанье оружия на орбите Ботавуи.

Ни о каком мире в такой обстановке речи не шло.

В одном Гилад был уверен точно: Траун не был в этом замешан.

Траун находился на Бастионе и не мог даже открыть глаза.

Стоило отдать должное Вилиму Дисре. Он организовал очень изящную подставу, и почерк Трауна проглядывался в каждой детали. Подумать только, за вычетом главного: ни Дисра, ни его сообщники не подозревали, что Траун жив.

…а Гродин Тиерс время зря не терял, хорошо устроился в этой жизни — из главы службы безопасности на «Химере» сразу в адъютанты моффа. Клон имперского гвардейца с мозгами Трауна иначе и не мог.

«Зато как изящно…»

Жорж Кар’дас и впрямь знал всё. Но паразитировать на достижениях Трауна стали куда раньше, чем казалось даже ему.

Дисру можно было даже не допрашивать: сведения, которые предоставили информаторы Кар’даса, после проверки помогли выйти на еще нескольких участников заговора. Куда интереснее выдался разговор с его сообщником — Флимом.

Тот говорил на удивление искренне, с тотальным безразличием ко всему и… с легким разочарованием.

Для дела его слова имели уже мало значения, но для одного человека — меру всех вещей.

— Знаете, адмирал, — заявил Флим, угрюмо сверля взглядом наручники на своих запястьях. Серые стены допросной эхом отзывались на его слова, и надежды на освобождение в них становилось меньше с каждой минутой. — А ведь, сдается мне, Тиерс специально спровоцировал ваших людей. Он всегда казался мне немного ненормальным.

Перестрелка на мостике, которую учинили буквально час назад, стоила этому провокатору жизни. Второй ли, третьей ли — не столь важно. Кажется, все клоны немного ненормальные; быть может, на подсознательном уровне чувствуют, что у них будет еще одна жизнь. Сейчас было важно другое: Тиерс мог унести с собой в могилу очередной секрет.

Наверное, и это к лучшему.

Слишком много секретов. Одним больше, одним меньше — Гилад уже устал их считать.

Флим сидел напротив, закованный в наручники, выжидал, какой эффект вызовут его слова, и лже-Трауна в нем теперь выдавали только грим, линзы и неправдоподобно прямая спина.

— Пособничество в государственной измене, подделка документов, несанкционированное проникновение в секретные архивы и подмена секретных данных. Ранее судим за ограбление, убийство, финансовые махинации, подделку документов и контрабанду. Я ничего не забыл? — пропустив сквозь уши его болтовню, спокойно перечислил Гилад, а потом как бы припомнил: — Ах да, вы неоднократно выдавали себя за другую личность.

Флим прыснул.

— Как вы сами выразились, я всего лишь актеришка. Играл свою роль.

— Вы можете смягчить свое наказание, если расскажете все, что вам известно.

— Смягчить свое наказание теперь я даже не надеюсь… адмирал Пеллеон, — последние слова он произнес медленно, задумчиво, с легким придыханием, как произнес бы их Траун. — К тому же зачем мне рассказывать то, что вы и так уже знаете?

Флим прожег его тяжелым взглядом; сердце пропустило удар, как буквально полчаса назад, когда этот фигляр неспешно встал с кресла и хорошо поставленным голосом скомандовал: «Полный вперед».

Что он, скорее всего, блефует, до Гилада дошло только через пару мгновений. Напускная уверенность выглядела даже слишком убедительно, а напускная уверенность с лицом Трауна — контрольный в голову.

Следовало прислать сюда кого-нибудь другого.

Флим заерзал и попытался высвободить руки из наручников, но те были намертво примагничены к столу.

— Адмирал Пеллеон, — сконфуженно произнес он, — могу я вас попросить об одной маленькой услуге? Я в гриме уже десять часов, и у меня просто зверски чешется нос. Не могли бы вы?..

— Переживете, — резко перебил его Гилад. — С какой целью мофф Дисра собирался захватить власть над Осколком Империи?

«Если не можешь предложить альтернативу, просто помолчи».

Траун, даже лже-Траун должен это знать.

— Ну вы же знаете этих хапуг, — пожал плечами Флим. — Им бы всего и побольше. К тому же, если посмотреть на этот случай под другим углом, я в чем-то с ним согласен. Империя слишком ослабела, ей нужен новый курс, а вам пора в отставку.

— Я уже насмотрелся на этот новый курс после Билбринджи. Или Дисра придумал что-нибудь более оригинальное?

— У него был Траун, даже два Трауна. Оригинальных решений хоть отбавляй.

— Дисра противостоял мне, а значит — и целому флоту. Рано или поздно подставу бы раскрыли.

Флим зашелся смехом, высоким и истошно-визгливым. Он смеялся и смеялся, даже голову запрокинул. Именно тогда Гилад заметил прямо у него под носом небольшой бледный шрам.

Такие обычно остаются после пластических операций и даже благодаря бакте не всегда заживают, потому что место подвижное и пластырь прилегает к нему плохо. Под гримом его можно было даже не пытаться рассмотреть, но, кажется, у Флима и впрямь настолько чесался нос, что он стер немного бледно-голубой краски.

— Не обольщайтесь, адмирал, — уже серьезно сказал он. — Подставу вряд ли распознали бы даже вы. А больше и некому — никто не был настолько близок с Трауном. Поэтому на вас у Дисры были особые планы.

Убрать. Дисра собирался его убрать — это ясно, как день. Гилад даже смутно догадывался, как.

— Знаете, я читал мемуары Трауна, — будто по секрету, шепнул Флим. — Мы все их читали. Тогда Дисра и придумал, как будет выглядеть кульминация моего спектакля.

Знакомое-незнакомое лицо исказила самодовольная усмешка.

— Должен признать, история, достойная театральных помостов, — Флим очень охотно и с большим азартом делился деталями. В любом другом случае наблюдать за его запалом было бы даже приятно. — «Старый солдат, не знаю слов любви», потому что любить было некого. И вот появляется тот, рядом с кем сердце начинает биться быстрее, но солдат и впрямь слишком стар, чтобы тревожить его своими дурацкими признаниями. Солдату хватает дружбы и верности, которые сыплются на него, как из рога изобилия, но вдруг любовь всей его жизни погибает по его же вине. — Флим выдержал паузу, следя за реакцией, но, так и не дождавшись ее, продолжил: — Ясно, что все последующие годы он будет корить себя за произошедшее, видеть ночные кошмары, мысленно просить прощения за свои ошибки и воевать-воевать-воевать. А потом любовь всей его жизни воскреснет и скажет, что он ни в чем не виноват. Занавес. Хороший конец, правда? Мофф Дисра усовершенствовал его: старый солдат в самый неожиданный момент умрет от ножа, который любовь всей его жизни будет прятать в носке ботинка. Забыл сказать: соратники старого солдата тоже не виноваты, просто их ослепила верность. И вот у нас на руках сочная трагедия!

Под столом что-то щелкнуло. Гилад осторожно отодвинул стул и взглянул под стол, на ноги Флима. Между носком и подошвой сапога действительно поблескивало лезвие.

— Ничего личного, адмирал, — с наигранной печалью признался Флим. — Я всего лишь актер и привык выполнять свою работу безупречно.

Наигранная печаль, наигранный восторг, всё наигранное. Этот человек был гибок и пластичен до невероятного — менял образы, как перчатки, для полной достоверности даже лег под нож. Чтобы безупречно сыграть свою роль, с него станется даже убить — убить играючи. Флима не интересовали ни афера Дисры, ни ее последствия. Он просто искал благодарную публику и от души любил свое ремесло.

Знавал Гилад одного такого безумного гения. У судьбы скверное чувство юмора, если его роль сыграл второй такой же.

— Простите, но я не в силах оценить ваше мастерство, — безразлично ответил Гилад и отвел глаза.

— Не прибедняйтесь, Гилад.

Десять лет молчания оборвались болезненным уколом в самое сердце, и с ним заговорил сам Траун.

Гилад ошарашенно поднял взгляд и увидел: чуть приподнятая левая бровь, пленительный прищур глаз, загадочная улыбка — безупречное сходство. Траун был в парсеках отсюда, возможно — уже мертвый, но его давно потерянный призрак сидел напротив и обращался к нему одному.

Это было как… возвращение домой.

— Итак… Гилад, — волнующий шепот вспорол тишину подобно выстрелу.

Он почти купился. Почти.

— Не называйте меня так, — сухо сказал Гилад и резко встал со стула. — Радуйтесь, что ваша роль в этом инциденте была невелика. Ваше намерение убить меня будем считать чистосердечным признанием. В любом случае мы подыщем для вас тюрьму покомфортнее.

…а если — когда! — Траун поправится, можно даже досрочно выпустить, предварительно припугнув.

Флим так побледнел, что стало заметно даже из-под грима. В момент с его лица слетели напускное спокойствие и холодная сексуальность, и севшим голосом он проговорил:

— Сволочь вы, адмирал.

— Ничего личного, Флим. Я тоже играю свою роль.

Последнее, что Гилад о нем запомнил, — потрясенный взгляд. Траун был бы в восторге от этого чокнутого перфекциониста. Даже жаль упекать в тюрьму такой талант.

На ум неожиданно пришла цитата из мемуаров, которая в свое время заставила его сильно задуматься: «Если вода точит камень, то Гилад Пеллеон — полноводный ручей». Не менее неожиданно до него дошел истинный смысл этих слов, а за ним пришла уверенность, которую он не испытывал уже очень давно.

Сегодня впервые за десять лет перед Трауном ему не было стыдно. Впервые после Билбринджи он почувствовал себя нужным.

Неужели Траун доверился ему не зря?

Наверняка специально оставил на виду те отрывки своих мемуаров, где со всей возможной откровенностью говорилось об их отношениях, а Дисра не рискнул угробить Гиладу репутацию, не угробив ее Трауну. Криффов экзот… он никого и не пытался сбить с толку!

Неожиданное спокойствие и ясность мысли придали ему сил. Даже если события пошли бы по другому сценарию, и Дисра все-таки натравил на него Флима, ничего бы у них не вышло. Флим просто напоролся бы на преграду не по зубам — на воду.


	17. День 4251

После подписания мира с Новой Республикой сошел с ума уже Бастион. Головизоры сутки напролет трубили об историческом моменте, а на улицах царили без пяти минут массовые беспорядки: рядом с разнузданными гулянками и пьяными песнями шли забастовки и драки — потрясенные люди не знали, куда себя деть, а потому их потрясение выливалось в самые неожиданные формы.

Спускаться в город, где на каждом углу звучит твое имя, было… странно. Люди так устали от войны, что проговаривали его с благодарностью и пиететом.

Изредка слова «предатель» и «Гилад Пеллеон» становились синонимами, но он готов был смириться до тех пор, пока это всего лишь слова.

Теперь он бывал в своей квартире немного чаще. После того, как Трауна перевезли в пригород, нейтральная территория осталась только здесь; если врачи долго молчали — как сейчас — Гилад отправлялся сюда и обязательно находил причину их молчания.

Такую же он нашел и сегодня. Его уже ждали.

— Адмирал Пеллеон, меня прислал доктор Альнаст. Это важно, — сказала Айрин Уайт, лаборантка. Ее темные, почти черные волосы были так взлохмачены, будто она вскочила спозаранку и с тех пор ни минуты не приседала.

За доли секунды Гилад успел мысленно попрощаться со всеми причастными к этой десятилетней эпопее, но Уайт его успокоила:

— У нас все хорошо, не переживайте. Но доктор Альнаст просил, чтобы вы прибыли, как только освободитесь.

— Можем выезжать прямо сейчас, — он так устал с дороги, что еле держался на ногах, и хотя его уверяли, что все хорошо, сердце было не на месте. — Но для начала объясните мне, к чему спешка.

— Сами увидите.

Гиладу совсем не нравились такие уклончивые ответы, но десять лет вынужденного общения с этими людьми намекали, что от них не добьешься ничего, пока они сами не решат рассказать.

Усталость все равно взяла свое: после перебежек по закоулкам он отключился, едва забравшись в кабину ховеркара.

Карту маршрута он стребует с этих молчунов как-нибудь потом, а пока блаженный отдых.

Солнце пригревало щеку, и в приятном весеннем тепле спалось совсем роскошно. Только мало. Когда Уайт принялась тормошить его, то показалось, что он прикрыл глаза всего на пару минут, хотя цифры на хроно услужливо оповещали, что прошло почти два часа.

— Следуйте за мной, — велела она.

По правую руку от дороги в густую рощу врезалась узкая тропинка. Старые деревья клонились над ней так низко, что временами приходилось пригибаться, а их ветки переплетались над головой подобно арке. Впереди виднелся старинный ухоженный дом.

— Он на самом отшибе, и мучений с ним было хоть отбавляй, но продавали за бесценок, — объясняла Уайт. — Когда Траун только вернулся в Империю, то сразу снял со счета все свое жалование за последние пятнадцать лет. Сами понимаете, оно у гранд-адмирала немаленькое, а за столько лет на счет накапало почти пять миллионов кредиток. Два мы уже истратили на медикаменты, оборудование и взятки, еще двести тысяч ушло на это гнездышко и его обустройство. Доктор Мэй всегда считала, что в госпитале будет опасно, но на первых порах согласилась на него, как на необходимое зло. За несколько лет эту развалину привели в порядок и заточили под наши нужды.

— А кто всем этим занимался?

— Наемные рабочие. Альнаст закатил тут целый спектакль, когда они нашлись.

— И вы не побоялись, что они кому-нибудь проболтаются?

— Мертвые не болтают, адмирал, — плавно пожала плечами Уайт.

— Что?

Гилад остановился, как вкопанный, и грубо ухватил ее за руку. Та непонимающе на него уставилась, помолчала с пару секунд, а потом плутовски ухмыльнулась.

— Вы что, шуток не понимаете?

Ах да, легендарный врачебный юмор.

Видимо, легендарный врачебный юмор предполагал и отсутствие Трауна в палате.

Когда они добрались до дома, лаборантка велела свернуть налево по коридору и войти в крайнюю правую дверь, а сама испарилась искать Альнаста.

В просторной светлой комнате оказался дроид, раскладывающий по ящикам аппаратуру. Кровать была заправлена и пуста.

— Добрый день, сэр, — учтиво сказал тот, сматывая кабель. — Чем могу вам помочь?

Гилад замер в проходе. Спокойный тон дроида шел настолько вразрез с пустой кроватью и коробками, что он на секунду решил, будто это еще одна дурацкая шутка.

Очень жестокая шутка.

Пройдя в комнату на ватных ногах, он только и смог проронить:

— А где?..

— Следуйте за мной.

Дроид — догадливая жестянка! — отложил свою работу и повел его по тому же коридору.

Они свернули под ступени на второй этаж, где еще один узкий коридор вел к черному ходу. Дроид услужливо открыл дверь и отошел в сторону.

За домом оказался небольшой поросший сорняком садик, полный плодовых деревьев в цвету, и мощеная тропинка — очень старая, вся в колдобинах и трещинах, сквозь которые пробивалась вездесущая зелень.

Гилад одолел три скрипучих деревянных ступеньки и пошел по тропинке вглубь сада. Нехорошее предчувствие граничило с паникой.

За ближайшим деревом оказалась прогнившая до трухи скамейка; на одной из досок кто-то давным-давно нацарапал крохотную птичку, и та под натиском погоды и времени почти стерлась.

По периферии зрения резанул отблеск металла под солнцем, и Гилад посмотрел в сторону. Невдалеке, под низким раскидистым деревом, проглядывалась инвалидная коляска на гравитационном компенсаторе. В голове даже не успела как следует оформиться смутная догадка, а ноги уже понесли его вперед.

Когда над высокой спинкой кресла удалось разглядеть чью-то макушку, слова, которые он так долго подбирал для этого момента, вдруг утратили весь свой смысл.

Не веря своим глазам, Гилад медленно обошел кресло сплава и замер, как вкопанный.

Траун, завернутый в плед, тихо дремал, опустив голову на грудь; его волосы почти полностью побелели, а лицо несмотря на истощение все равно осталось прежним — та же строгость, те же благородные черты и та же складка между бровей.

В кресле его держала пара ремней — сидеть самостоятельно у него явно не было сил.

Доктор Мэй однажды рассказывала, что некоторым людям после длительной комы приходится заново учиться ходить и говорить чаще из-за атрофии мышц, чем из-за изменений в структуре мозга.

Траун смог вернуться вопреки ее ожиданиям.

Но какой идиот додумался вытащить его на улицу и оставить без присмотра?

Гилад мимо воли усмехнулся. Этот идиот сидел перед ним, а на его ладони лежал комлинк.

Значит, Траун вернулся прежним.

Между боязнью нарушить его сон и стойким желанием прикоснуться к нему победило второе. Гилад опустился на колени перед креслом, протянул руку и… заплакал.

Впервые за столько лет плакать ему почти не стыдно. Траун здесь, рядом, стоит только протянуть руку, но, как и десять лет назад, Гилад не может найти в себе силы, чтобы его потревожить.

— Простите меня, — шептал он, как молитву. — Простите меня за всё.

Ему на голову опустилось что-то устрашающе-легкое, почти невесомое, и в попытке за что-нибудь уцепиться зарылось в волосы, а потом все-таки не удержалось и съехало прямо на левое плечо.

Гилад неверяще скосил взгляд и увидел бледно-голубую руку.

— За что?

Слабый надтреснутый голос полился будто бы издалека, но Гилад его все равно узнал. Не мог не узнать.

Он уткнулся лбом Трауну в колени и прикрыл лицо руками, сдерживая рыдания.

Колени были слишком острыми.

— Гилад, — позвал его Траун.

— Говорите, — сквозь рыдания требовал он. — Больше не вздумайте молчать!

Будто и не было десяти лет разлуки. Траун остался прежним, и тихая тоска по нему, как и раньше, бередила сердце. Время, о котором он так удобно позабыл, пошло вспять и вернуло то, что он уже и не надеялся вернуть.

В тускло-багряном свете глаз читалось узнавание.

— Гилад, — будто примерившись к собственным возможностям, заговорил Траун. — Я… уснул и опять упустил что-то важное. Неужели я проспал еще десять лет?

Гилад сглотнул ком в горле и поднял голову.

— О чем вы?

— Вы совсем седой.

— На себя посмотрите, — усмехнулся Гилад, и слезы с новой силой полились по щекам.

— Вы так плачете, будто кто-то умер, — отстраненно заметил Траун.

Он говорит! Он снова говорит! Язык еще плохо его слушается, но он говорит! Когда же он успел прийти в себя?..

Гилад принялся сбивчиво объяснять, что люди могут плакать не только от горя, но Траун лишь устало на него посмотрел и проронил:

— Люди странные.

Он так долго сидел на сырой земле, что замерзли колени, но все это случилось, кажется, с кем-то другим. Кто-то другой сейчас встанет и уйдет, но только не Гилад Пеллеон. Этот старый дурак будет исправно сидеть на сырой земле и плакать, потому что плачется, и осторожно брать Трауна за руки.

Руки у него сухие, костлявые и холодные — на них и дышать страшно, но у Гилада Пеллеона хватает смелости прижаться губами к истончившимся запястьям, согреть дрожащие пальцы и обнять за плечи.

Гилад Пеллеон никого так не ждал и никогда так не любил.

— Вы говорили, что сдали в музей мою коллекцию.

Да, Траун и впрямь вернулся. Изможденный и бледный, но в глазах все то же любопытство.

— Но это было столько лет назад…

— Это правда?

Улыбнувшись в усы, Гилад ответил:

— Я бы не посмел.

— Да, — выдохнул Траун, — я, кажется, слышал, но хотел удостовериться.

Сердце пропустило удар. Гилад наговорил ему столько всего, что половину предпочел бы и сам забыть.

— Простите, — он снова опустил голову. — Я не должен был…

— Гилад, — перебил Траун и положил руку ему на плечо. Наступило долгое уютное молчание; он будто набирался сил, чтобы сказать еще что-то. — Там было слишком тихо. Я был рад слышать вас хоть иногда. Вас наверняка интересует, слышал ли я самое главное...

Гиладу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Оно звучало в каждом вашем слове. Всегда.

Он не хотел, совсем не собирался, но слезы опять полились по щекам. Даже стыд — вот так плакать перед Трауном! — уже не имел никакого значения. Кажется, для Трауна значения в этом было еще меньше — он неожиданно прижал его к своей груди и долго не отпускал.

Над Равелином и впрямь весна.

Гилад, немного совладав с собой, вытер глаза. В плену любимых рук было спокойно и тепло, хоть в них и было еще недостаточно силы для таких долгих объятий. Он осторожно отстранился и помог Трауну укутаться в плед. Тот совсем выбился из сил и опять задремал, положив голову Гиладу на плечо.

Теплое дыхание согревало шею. Ноги немного затекли - он слишком долго стоял на коленях, но в тот самый момент, когда он решил сменить позу и попутно не разбудить Трауна, то краем глаза заметил, как за ними кто-то наблюдает.

Невдалеке, как раз напротив той прогнившей скамейки, стояли две фигуры в черном: высокий мужчина, чье лицо скрывала широкополая шляпа, а рядом — сгорбленный старик почти на голову ниже своего спутника, и неясно было, то ли старик едва держится на ногах и цепляется за чужую руку, то ли мужчина служит старику опорой.

Двое так и стояли на месте, а старик буравил Гилада нечитаемым взглядом. Ему вдруг показалось, что этот взгляд он уже где-то видел, но лицо едва ли помнил.

Высокий мужчина наклонился к старику и что-то ему шепнул, тот в свою очередь что-то ответил. Завязался короткий спор, и Гилад задумался, успеет ли вытащить бластер в той неудобной позе, в которой застыл минуту назад.

Траун и дальше дремал у него на плече.

Спор закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался, и высокий мужчина снял шляпу.

Гилад обмер.

Под шляпой скрывались горящий багрянец глаз и бледно-голубая кожа. Ни с одним существом в галактике его не спутать — это был чисс, а рядом с ним, стало быть, Восс Парк. Хотелось бы Гиладу видеть на его месте кого-нибудь другого.

Восс Парк и дальше внимательно на него смотрел, и под его тяжелым взглядом отчаянно хотелось исчезнуть из самой ткани мироздания. Умеет же Траун выбирать друзей…

Но испытующий взгляд быстро смягчился, изрезанное морщинами лицо озарилось печальной улыбкой, и Восс Парк одобрительно склонил голову.

Оба исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились, и Гилад опять ощутил укол вины: эти двое приходили к Трауну, а он его даже не разбудил.


End file.
